Bittersweet Love & Life
by Fairytale Perception
Summary: BLxBR.BOOxBUBz.BUxBU-This story has been discontinued. To those of you that read this story, thank you, and I Hope You Enjoyed.
1. Ancient Rivals Conquer?

_Umm...Disclaimer: I don't own Powerpuff Girls(...or Rowdyruff Boys)_

_Um...hopefully i did that right-F.Y.I First Entry-_

_(Umm... I changed the girls' names-for whatever reason, it's too late to change them back now- so try and guess who is who! ^.^..but i already told you...Okay! _

_Thank You...for Reading ._._

_^.^_

_Blossom vs. Mojo Jojo_

_On your marks...Get set…Go!_

_…_

_*Race ends*_

Mojo: I won, I won!

Blossom: That's impossible! You cheated

Mojo: No I didn't! Now I get to say it!

*Opens mouth*

Blossom: Oops!

*Accidentally-cough, cough- bumps into Mojo, Mojo falls off of cliff*

Announcer: Hey! Where did Mojo Jojo go?"

*Everyone stares at Blossom*

Blossom: *Coughs into fist*

Ahem, he said that he had an appointment…at the spa…he's getting a wax! Umm, so, he had to leave…

Announcer: Well then, I suppose that would be counted as a forfeit, ladies and gentleman, Blossom is the winner! Go ahead sweetheart

Blossom: FKS does not own, or claim to own The Powerpuff Girls…or the Rowdyruff Boys…or the Professor-

*2 hours later*

-Or the Amoeba Boys, or-

Random Person #1: Hey! What's that thing down there?

*Crowd wakes up*

Random Person #2: It looks like Mo-

*Blossom …accidentally…kicks them off of the cliff*

Crowd: *Gasp*

Blossom: Oops

_Ready...Set...Go_

**Chapter 1**

_**"Ancient Rivals Conquer?"**_

Anastasia watched as the nostalgic sites of their beloved city waved her and her sisters good-bye, she gazed out the clear, car window, resting her forehead against the glass as she sighed. She turned around, Alexis and Arielle were seated at the back of the sleek, new yellow sports car their father had bought them, even hiring a driver to drop them off in a new town, with a new home and a new school, along with new people, a new life. Her eyes watered as she recalled the 'words of wisdom' their father had offered them in the past week, all three of them anticipating, but at the same time feeling remorse at the fact that they were now, adults. Arielle and Alexis were unusually silent, gazing out the window,

"Ah, it's not fair!" Alexis complained, gently banging her hand with the closed, glass window

"We turn eighteen and he decides to kick us out" she fumed

Arielle turned around; the stuffed bunny that their father had given her for her birthday was in her arms

"But Lexi" she said softly "there's no way Daddy would do that" she whispered

Her fingers resting on her lips,

"Face it Ari!" Alexis yelled at her,

"He kicked us out, end of story"

Arielle clutched her bunny; bind it to her chest, her eyes becoming teary,

"Lexi! Didn't you hear a word Daddy said?" Anastasia interrupted, attempting to defend her father, although-no matter how much it pained her to say it, she agreed with her sister

"This entire week he's been telling us he loves us and that he's going to miss us, how could you say he's throwing us away?" She asked, surprised at her own words and how much she believed them as she spoke, Alexis frowned and turned to face Anastasia

"Then why's he ditching us, huh Naz? Why did he pack up all of our stuff and ship it off to what's-it's-name-Ville on our birthday, and I mean literal _birth day_, the very day all three of us were born eighteen years ago, and he decided to deport us!" Alexis shouted bashfully,

Anastasia's head whipped back around, glaring at Alexis, who glared back at her with arched eyebrows and a scowl, Anastasia took a deep breath and exhaled, facing the ground.

"Look, I know you're acting like this because it's how you are, you're naturally rude and bashful, and I know that you're just sad-just like Ari and I, because Daddy made us leave without a clue to why, but he told us he would call and explain everything to us, so let's just change the topic, and enjoy whatever we can" Anastasia said in a calm, soothing voice

Arielle-who had lowered her head, facing the ground, perked up, and turned around, gazing out the car window once again, Alexis glared at Anastasia for a moment, but snapped her head around, staring out the window

"…ok" she gradually muttered

Anastasia smirked, hearing the answer even though she no longer faced her two sisters

"Besides" she added, cupping her hand around her mouth as she lay her forehead against the window, between the window and her cupped hand she whispered

"We're not being deported, seeing as how we're not being shipped to another country, just another city, dummy"

Arielle and Anastasia giggled happily, Alexis glared at them in anger due to her embarrassment, at first, but then joined along, laughing as the atmosphere inside of the car changed.

They had been driving for hours, Alexis yawned, stretching her arms up to the car ceiling

"I'm bored" She yelled bluntly, Arielle snored softly, her head banged against the window and she woke herself up, she searched in every corner of the car until she finally recalled what was going on. Alexis pressed one of the buttons on the car door, the window sailed open, air poured into the car, the girls sighed; Anastasia smiled

"Oh I'm so sorry!" She apologized to the driver,

"A-Alexis! You have to ask first" she stated ruefully

"That's weird; you were one of the first people to smile when I opened the window, now you're complaining? Tsk tsk" Alexis waved her finger from side to side as she smirked at Anastasia's embarrassed expression

"Besides, it's _our_ car" she added

"I apologize on my sister's behalf" Anastasia said to the driver

"Don't worry, I don't mind, you guys can open all the windows if you want" he smiled

"Alright!" Alexis yelled

"And besides" he said as Alexis opened anything that really could be opened inside of the car

"You're sister's right, it _is _your car" Anastasia caught a glimpse of Arielle grinning contently and a mischievous smirk from Alexis just before the car was engulfed in a fresh, soothing wind. Suddenly the roof of the car began to retreat, Anastasia, Arielle and Alexis' hair was swept by the wind

"woohoo!" Alexis cheered, waving her arms in the air, Arielle giggled

"Alexis" Anastasia said, giggling,

_"She's changed so much already…maybe leaving wasn't _such_ a bad idea" _Anastasia thought hopefully.

Suddenly a car appeared beside them, a red sports car rather similar to theirs, a boy with fiery red hair-complete with yellow streaks that peaked through his black cap, sat in the driver's seat, the back seat situated two boys, one with spiked black hair and the other with spiked blonde, all three of them merely glimpsed at the girls. The girls stared at each other, Anastasia focused on Alexis' pure, silky black hair that she'd put up with a scrunchie and a catcher, two black streaks peeked just in front of her ears, stretching towards her neck-the same hairstyle she almost always wore- along with her shimmering, forest green eyes, Alexis stared at Arielle's soft, silky blonde hair that she'd put into two curly, ringed ponytails, one on each side of her face, stretching towards her neck, her long hair stretched up till her back, her blonde side bangs strained towards her left eye, which was coated a sparkling sky blue, Arielle gazed at Anastasia's auburn hair that stretched up to her lower back, she'd let her wavy, long hair out, using the bow she wore almost every day to pin up some of the stray hair on the right side of her face, just above her ear, she stared into her eccentric rosy, light-pink eyes; the girls turned back towards the boys in awe, facing their boy-versioned clones, who seemed to be staring-no, _glaring_ back at them. Suddenly the boy with black hair whispered something, the guy with fiery red hair swerved, the driver swerved as well, almost slamming into the mountain, they were driving on the highway, the road stretched along a long mountain range, their new home was located at the end of the mountain range. The black haired boy hooted as the car raced ahead of the girls

"Bye rust-head!" The guy with fire-red hair yelled icily in a calm voice, the boys waved back

"He did _not_ just do that" Alexis yelled

She grabbed the driver by the shoulders and heaved him back towards the back seat, just as she was about to leap into the driver's seat Anastasia interrupted her

"Lexi, I don't think you should drive" she said

Alexis turned towards her sister, ready to complain when she saw her reaction, Anastasia was _angry_, suddenly it hit her

_"He just made fun of her hair, didn't he?"_ She asked herself

"I think I should drive instead" finished Anastasia, lunging into the driver's seat with a devious smile,

_"This" _Alexis thought, _"Should be fun."_

The car screeched as Anastasia took hold of it, racing after the boys that had just agitated her, by taking advantage of one of her biggest weaknesses, her hair.

Anastasia had caught up to the boys, who stared at her and her sisters, surprised, she smirked, along with Alexis, Arielle merely stared at the car, watching the boys, _"something about them…seems familiar"_ she thought, her voice trailing off. Anastasia stared at the road, her eyes unwavering from the bumper of the red sports car, it turned at another swerve around the mountain, escaping her intense gaze just as she yelled

"Ari, give me some energy, I need speed" Anastasia's shout suddenly snapped Arielle back to reality

"what? But why me?" Arielle whined

Anastasia slowly turned her head around to face Arielle, twitching; her bangs darkened her face, hiding her eyes

"What…did…you…say?" She asked through clenched teeth with an irritated smile

Arielle jumped back, startled, she caught a glimpse of Alexis, who also seemed startled at Anastasia's expression, Alexis tapped Arielle's shoulder, Arielle slowly turned towards Alexis, unable to take her eyes off of Anastasia, who continued to glare at them, irritated.

"Umm, maybe you should just follow orders didn't you hear that guy call Boss 'rust-head'?" Alexis whispered into Arielle's ear, neither of them taking their eyes off of Anastasia, who seemed to stiffen at the mention of the word, Arielle's hands covered her mouth, her eyes were wide

_"A-Alexis just called Anastasia 'Boss"!"_ She exclaimed in her head

_"She only does that when Anastasia acts _really_ scary!"_

_"And whenever she wants something…" _a voice inside of her head added

She stared at her sisters who were staring-and glaring, back at her, she crawled onto the trunk of the yellow sports car, she lay down on her stomach and slid off of the trunk, forces of the wind caressing her straight off of the sleek sports car's rear end, she giggled and thanked the wind for helping her carry out her plan exactly. She grasped the car bumper tightly, clutching onto it she sent a boost of energy into her legs, it pumped into her feet, a streak of light blue energetic light traced behind them, the same colour as Arielle's eyes. The car gained speed, Arielle caught Anastasia's smile through the rear-view mirror, Arielle giggled, enjoying herself; they caught up to the boys in a matter of moments with Arielle's energy boost.

Alphonse glanced into the rear-view mirror, the yellow sports car they had crashed was tailing them, he smirked

"Looks like someone wants to play with us" he murmured

Ace and Aido overheard him and turned around, they recognized the yellow sports car, Ace smirked,

_"Man! I've been so bored, finally, a game" _he thought

Aido merely stared at the car, his usual blank expression displayed

_"Those three girls" _he recalled

Suddenly an image of the blonde haired girl staring at him from the car appeared in his mind, his face grew slightly red

_"Wh-what the hell?"_ He thought, confused at the sudden thought and its reaction, his chest felt warmer, and his heart was pumping faster

_"What's going on"_ he thought to himself.

"Wait a minute, what the f***, dude, look at that" Ace yelled in his usual vocabulary, pointing towards the sports car, his eyes wide, but only for a moment. Ace's outburst interrupted Aido's thoughts and brought him back to reality, he'd been facing the ground, suddenly his head snapped up; he stared at the sports car, uncertain of what exactly he was supposed to look at, but as soon as he realized his eyes grew wide. Tailing the car was a bright, energetic light blue beam, he couldn't see the source. Alphonse supressed the amount of strength he forced onto the pedal as the highway steered around the mountain once again; he calculated the speed and smirked.

Anastasia arched her eyebrows, staring at the red sports car as it slowed down

"What the…" her voice trailed off, she honked her horn

"Who the hell stops their car in the middle of the highway?" She exclaimed yelling at the boys

The boy with fire-red hair stepped out of the car, he strolled casually, his hands in his hoody pockets, for an instant, it was as if he'd disappeared; suddenly he stood beside Anastasia's car door, Anastasia gazed at him with her mixed, red and pink iris', the boy stared at her for a moment. Anastasia suddenly intensified her eyes, trying to show him she wasn't afraid, even if her heart _was_ pounding, for whatever reason.

Alexis stared at Fire Boy; he stood beside Anastasia's door, suddenly a thought flashed into her mind,

_"What if he's a monster?"_ She thought

_"Having some stranger by our door isn't fair"_ her face brightened

_"We should have someone on the other side…but who? Ah man, I hate this thinking thing"_ She turned around and stared out the…window, since the roof was still up and the window had been pulled down long ago, she was basically staring at a hole

_"Wait a minute, if I go there I get to kick butt, I could ambush them"_ she smirked ominously

She turned towards Arielle, who had already hopped back into the car when Anastasia had ordered her to, as the car had retreated to her intense gaze. Arielle was watching Anastasia and Fire Boy, Alexis tried to catch her attention inconspicuously, but Arielle's eyes were fixed on Anastasia and Fire Boy, slowly, Alexis tried to kick Arielle's leg, after countless efforts she sighed in defeat, unable to catch her attention. Arielle suddenly turned around, staring at Alexis.

"Hey, Blank" Ace called, referring to Aido with an excited smirk

"I'm going" Aido looked at him with a puzzled expression

"I'm gonna sneak up on them idiot" he replied to Aido's expression

"Don't you remember" Aido asked unemotionally

"Alphonse said he was gonna check if it really was _them_, and you can't get in his way, he already said 'Go'" Aido was referring to the 'Ready…Set…Go' Alphonse had mumbled just before he stepped out of the car, it was his way of starting a game, or a challenge.

"Whatever, there's no way it _isn't _them, the blue girl had to be _her_, her sisters looked a lot like Alphonse and me too, so stop annoying me and let me play" Aido stared at Ace, surprised

"whoa, who would've thought you'd notice all that" Ace glared at him, but merely let it go with a few curses under his breath since he'd already stepped out of the car; he ducked down, crawling towards the yellow sports car.

"'Acting like a Jackass', huh?" Aido repeated the words Ace had said in a mumble, he closed his eyes, leaning against the car door, his eyes closed

"She's the one to blame, though" he said aloud

After a few moments he stepped out of the car, not as...stealthily as his brother, but his presence was almost insignificant anyways, but even though he didn't realize it, his presence was significant to one person.

Alexis stared at Arielle blankly for a moment, her sisters sudden attention had surprised her, and she'd forgotten why she'd wanted it anyways, the two sisters stared at each other, suddenly Alexis remembered, she flailed her hands, because the first order that her mind gave her was to be quiet, so she flailed her arms wildly, suddenly Fire Boy glanced at her, Anastasia gradually followed his gaze as well as the driver, Alexis had even forgotten he was there, he just sat there, quietly, like a rat in a corner. Suddenly Alexis recalled the eyes that rested on her, her arms were frozen in mid-air; quickly she came up with an excuse

"…I…w-was…t-t-trying…to…" she took a breath

"swat a fly! Yeah, there was a fly that was bothering me, you two keep talking, me and Arielle were talking about…girl stuff" she was ready to slap herself,

Arielle's face grew bright red, Alexis was rather pink herself

"S-so you two keep talking!" She turned towards Arielle, her body stiff

"So, as I was saying, when I looked at it, it was all-" she said it slowly

Suddenly all eyes turned away, she let out a small sigh of relief, she turned towards Arielle, glancing around, she placed her finger onto her lips, regaining her composure from the incident, she inched towards the door, and slowly opened it, she gestured towards the red sports car, and slipped out of the car, she pushed the door back in, but not completely, afraid it would make noise, it wasn't in the way, after all it was barely open. Arielle waved Alexis good-bye just as she slipped through the door and crawled onto the road, suddenly she caught a figure from the corner of her eye and whipped her head around, it was the blonde haired boy she'd seen before, he stepped out of the car and sat on the edge of the road, his legs dangled from the cliff as he rested his arms on the fence that bordered the highway road, along with his head, he looked down, deep in thought, the way he just sat there, gazing at the canyon, Arielle found herself unable to take her eyes away from him, he sparkled and she couldn't help but smile, her heart pounding deeply.

Alexis weighed down on her knees and arms for support, she had begun to crawl towards the red sports car when she caught a glimpse of a large Daddy Long-Legs crawling along one of the boards on the fence she quickly dashed back and let out a sigh of relief, feeling secure as she knelt next to her car door. She turned to the side and realized the fence was broken around that area, two long wooden boards painted white stretched from as far as the eye could see from both corners of the highway, but each ended in a horribly splintered layer of brown wood at the ends, a large gaping hole in between, Alexis turned around, heading towards the back of the car, she hoped the spider would be gone by the time she decided to crawl towards the car once again. Unfortunately, just as Alexis turned around her fingers were sliced on a piece of glass, she cursed under her breath, "are you kidding me?" She mumbled

Crawling behind the car, at the exact same moment, Ace had snuck out of his red sports car, quickly, but cautiously crawling towards the yellow one. Alexis let out a sigh

_"What the hell are you doing?"_ She yelled angrily, her mind was silent, she waited…and waited

_"What the hell! Why won't anyone answer, they always have voices on T.V" _she whined, and thumped her head

"Ah, whatever!" She exclaimed in a whisper

Quickly she crawled from behind the car, ready to sneak towards the red sports car, spider or not. Alexis' eyes went wide; she was only inches away from the black haired boy's face, the one that had been in the red sports car

"Did…I get there already?" She asked out loud, scratching her head as she gazed into the canyon, quickly she turned around to face the spiky black haired boy once again

"Hey!" She whispered

"Did I get to your car already?" She asked him

He stared at her, suddenly he began to chuckle

"What the hell?" He yelled in a whisper

Quickly Alexis clamped her hand over the black haired boy's mouth, which surprised him; suddenly he clutched her hand and pulled it off, his face a scowl and his eyes intense

"What the _hell_ makes you think you can touch me" his voice arose

Alexis clamped her hand over his mouth once again, she couldn't help it, he was just so loud…and she was very stubborn.

She smirked, "Aww, what's wrong? I'm not gonna hurt you, just don't get on my nerves" she threatened him, his dark, pine green eyes-a few shades darker than hers- went wide for a moment once again, then they intensified

"Don't get on my nerves, I won't hold back, even if you're a girl" he smirked cockily

Alexis growled

"Oh really?"

"Really"

He took an attack stance, kneeling on both legs, his left leg was arched onto his toes, his right leg was arched in a right angle at his side, his arms were at his side, balled into fists, Alexis took her attack stance as well, her legs were in the same stance as the black haired boys' but her arms were in the position of a boxer's. They lay motionless for a moment, suddenly the black haired boy smiled smugly and Alexis leaped at him, her teeth bared, he did the same, pulling up his fist, aiming at her stomach, Alexis tried to roll into as much of a ball as she could manage, she ended up head butting the boy in his chin, since she'd rolled into a ball she clearly saw the boy's arm aiming for her stomach, she grabbed it as soon as she could and tried to pull it away from him. Alexis sat on top of him, pinning him to the ground, her hand held onto his arm, trying to keep it as far away from her as possible, he was stronger than she'd given him credit for. He stared at her for a moment, surprised, and then he grinned

"Looks like you're stronger than I gave you credit for" he said

Alexis smiled at how ironic it was that both of them looked so similar and at the same time they'd both been thinking the same thing, suddenly her hands acted on their own, before she even realized, the boy had tried to sneak a punch at her face, but she caught it, clapping both her hands against each side of his fist as she clasped onto it, she looked down at him, wide eyed, and at the same time surprised, he grinned mockingly once again, in a flash he was on top of her, she clasped the punch he tried to shoot at her face and tried to roll him over, they raced back and forth, rolling around in the area in between the yellow sports car and the fence…broken fence. The two had not realized they were nearing the edge of the mountain, suddenly the dropped off, refusing to stop fighting even as they plunged towards the ground, fortunately it was a long way from top to bottom, Alexis was just about to punch the boy's jaw when her eyes spotted something, moving, on his shoulder, Alexis froze.

Arielle slipped out the car door,

_"You're just going to go and ask if he's seen Alexis, there's nothing wrong with that"_ she said, trying to find the motivation to go and speak to him, hesitantly she walked up behind him.

She leaned onto the fence, gazing at the canyon, Alexis and Ace were both too close to the mountain and rather far away, therefore she didn't notice the two figures battling as they plummeted to the rocky ground, she glanced down towards him, but there was no reaction, it seemed he hadn't noticed her. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh, she opened them once again to reveal the canyon, she gasped excitedly, smiling, she hadn't actually _seen _the canyon, merely stared at it without actually registering it, but now that she gazed at it she marvelled in its beauty. The canyon was extremely vast, jagged and colourful sedimentary rocks stretched from all over; the canyon caved around a pond of water that stretched into it from the ocean, Arielle gazed at the horizon, the sun would soon be engulfed into the sea of water, but they still had some time before that, they would make it to the city in time. She craned her neck to reveal the rapid waterfall that spewed salty water into the ocean just behind the gigantic wall straight ahead her. Arielle beamed cheerfully, she closed her eyes, inhaling the fresh air tinted with the prickly tang of salt, it made her nose itch, but it passed. Suddenly she heard the sound of shuffling footsteps, she turned around and realized that the blonde boy had left; he was walking away, hands in his hoody pockets, the hood draped over his head, and his head facing the ground. Arielle's eyes welled up

_"He…he didn't leave because of me…did he?"_ She thought to herself, gently wiping her eyes, trying to gently sweep away the tears that had suddenly appeared in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for bothering you" she mumbled softly, her head lowered.

Aido froze in his tracks, he slowly turned his head around, the rest of his body soon followed, he stared at her, she wasn't facing him,

_"No" _he thought

"I-it's not like that, I-I, why did it sound like you were crying?" He roared the question in his mind helplessly

"_Why-why is she crying? I didn't even hit her, and what does she mean by bothering me? She didn't bother me!" _He cried out

"_Didn't she?" _a voice asked, _"didn't you walk away because you couldn't take your eyes off of her when she smiled, didn't you try to ignore her when she walked up to you? Didn't your heart pound when she smiled so cheerfully? Doesn't your chest hurt right now, just because it sounded like she was crying? Didn't it bother you?"_

Aido's hand rose to his head, he stared at the ground

"_No, no! It _did _bother me, but hearing her voice shake like that bothers me even more!" _He thought to himself, but this time there was no reply, he didn't know what to do, so he just stood there, frozen.

"What?" Anastasia exclaimed her eyes wide, she stared into the fire-red haired boy's eyes, which were as fiery as the streaks in his hair, he leaned closer

"You heard me" he said with his intense eyes

"Are you three the Powerpuff Girls?" His voice was emotionless

He stood up straight, his arms reached forward, grasping Anastasia's sides, around her ribcage, he hauled her up, holding her at an arms distance in mid-air, his eyes bored into hers

"If you are then you should be able to escape from my grasp"

Anastasia tried to restrain the strong grip his hands had had around her sides as she blushed, why? Because she was embarrassed, because of the way he looked at her and held her up, and, and…the way her heart pounded so joyously with warmth as they gazed into each other's eyes.

_"What should I do?" _Anastasia thought to herself

_"Either I could tell him the truth, but to trust a random stranger that, in a way, just attacked me, and to tell him what he wants to know, doesn't seem like the best choice" _she paused

_"But, if I tell the truth, maybe he's good"_

She gazed into his eyes, she held his face with both hands, inching closer, gazing into his eyes, trying to find…_something_.

"What are you doing?" He asked unemotionally,

Anastasia quickly released him once she realized what she was doing; she jumped back, blushing,

"Well" he said, unfazed

_"I saw…nothing, his eyes are so…blank, but cold at the same time, and, somehow, sad all at once" _she thought

Suddenly he shook her

"What was that? What were you trying to do?" He asked impatiently

"Oh, that" Anastasia blushed

"I was trying to see if you're good or bad" she turned away from him, gazing at the mountain beside them

"I was trying to find either good or bad…in your eyes" she blushed more vividly, the boy with fire-red hair stared at her, displaying an emotion Anastasia of pure confusion, and puzzle.

Ace stared at the black haired girl, he was confused to why she had suddenly frozen amidst their fight, but he took advantage of the opening, or at least he tried to, but just before he punched her face she let out a choked scream, startling him, he stared at her, puzzled.

"What the hell-" suddenly he realized the emotion in her eyes, horror, he stared behind him, trying to identify what she was staring at, he turned back around, and realized her lips were moving, but no sound came out. He stared at her for a moment

"s-s-s" she stuttered slowly

He stared at her impatiently, he opened his mouth but she began once again

"s-s-s-s" she hissed, faster this time

He glared at her in pure annoyance, just as he was about to yell at her she squeaked the word

"..Spider"

She repeated it, louder this time

"Spider, spider, spider!" Ace glanced at his shoulder and realized a spider with long legs was crawling on it, he flicked it off, it soared in mid-air, and dropped into the canyon along with them, invisible. He turned back towards her, smirking mockingly when she suddenly dropped, in a less stable way than they already were. Her entire body flipped as she dropped lower and lower more rapidly, she was heading head-first straight into the canyon of jagged boulders and rocks, along with a pond, but that was farther away from the peak, so she was heading recklessly into her graveyard of stones. Ace instantly pumped energy into his legs, which transferred into his feet, soon enough he was floating amidst the air, in between the very top of the peak and the stony graveyard directly below it, and he stared, he stared at her lifeless body confusedly, motionless. Suddenly he smirked ominously, he pumped more energy into his legs, a rapid light that was shaded dark green- the same shade as his eyes tailed after him, he was almost at the top when a voice inside his head roared.

_"Why are you doing this, when you don't want to?"_

He'd glanced at the spunky black haired girl repeatedly as he rapidly ascended towards the highway, he was moving even faster than she was dropping, but he couldn't bring himself to float any higher, he stood just beneath the peak they'd dropped off of

_"What?"_ He asked himself, his subconscious replied, something that hadn't happened for a long, long time. Ace dove head-first, battling the forces of gravity, the girl was only inches away from her death when Ace grasped her leg, his fingers fastened around it, clutching it tightly, he pumped more energy into his feet and they jerked, pausing for a second, but instantly they soared high into the air with extreme swiftness. Just as he rose a little above the center of the canyon he hurled the girl into the air

"I'm never listening to you again!" He roared at his conscience as he flung the girl into the air,

She soared over the peak, where he could no longer see her. He panted his hands on his knees as he hovered in the air, he stood, unmoving, the words his conscience had said echoing in his head for a moment, he looked at the hand he had grabbed the girl with, it felt warm.

"_Why are you doing this when you don't want to?"_

"_What the hell, I thought you left years ago"_

"_You know you don't want it to end this way, so why do you need me to butt in?"_

"_What the f*** are you talking about?"_

"_The girl! You don't want her to die do you?"_

"_Of course I want her to die! That's the point of fighting!"_

"_But you don't want it to end this way"_

"…_."_

"_I know you felt a string that connected you to her -I'm a part of you retard, don't lie- when you first saw each other, when you two were f__ighting, and even thirteen years ago, when you first saw her"_

"…"

"_You mean it really is her?"_

"_Are you crazy? How the hell am I supposed to know?"_

"_Just go and f****** save her, damn it! I dunno if it's her or not, but I know everything else is damn true, so go!"_

"Now, tell me" the boy with fiery-red hair ordered, bringing Anastasia closer towards him, Anastasia grew pink

"Okay, okay!" She yelled

"The truth is I'm not-" Anastasia's lie was interrupted when Alexis' body suddenly crashed into their sports car, Anastasia's head snapped around, trying to identify the familiar figure.

"Alexis" she screeched in horror, trying to free herself from the boy with fire-red hair, it was futile, so she crept closer towards him, this time he was surprised, she grabbed his neck and suddenly her nails turned into ice claws, she poked onto his pressure point and his grip loosened, although his expression didn't change, he dropped to his knees, then flat onto the ground. Anastasia lunged towards the car, or at least its remains, stuffing, and tattered black leather lay on the road, as if ashes of the marvellous sports mobile, everything else had somehow been completely annihilated. Anastasia dropped to her knees, gently lifting Alexis' head up, and placing it onto her lap. She fingered her hand through her silky black hair, her ponytail and catcher nowhere in sight, Anastasia directed the spare strands of hair on her face and tucked them behind her ears, she could see her body heaving up and down, breathing softly. Anastasia carried Alexis up into her arms, her bangs hid her face, her head lowered, gazing at her sisters' tattered clothes and scratched arms and face, just as the sun finally descended, its rays tried to grasp at the mountain, but they were overcome, soon the entire mountain was engulfed in darkness, the colour of the sky becoming a shade of a darker blue. Just as the sun set completely, Anastasia's head shot up, she glared at the boys, bloodlust in her eyes, she dashed towards the boy in black and red wearing a baseball cap with fire-red hair, a dark pink streak trailing her -the only light to be seen on the mountain from anywhere besides the stars- Anastasia's advanced eyesight allowed her to see. She spun on her left heel just as she reached him and swung her right leg back, Alexis' arms dangled; Anastasia had aimed for his shoulder, aiming to break it, anticipating the loud _crack_ of his shoulder blade, but she never heard it, she turned around and gasped, with merely one hand the boy had caught her leg, deflecting her shot, he held it, a smirk slithering up his face.

"I'll be kind this time" he said icily

"We'll leave you alone for now, seeing as how this fight would be no fun with the extra baggage" his eyes were directed at Alexis

"But the next time we see you, we'll kill you" his red eyes seemed to illuminate in the darkness of the night, all signs of a smile disappeared, he was dead serious.

"Wh-who are you?" She asked shakily,

The boy stared at her "you really don't remember?" He asked, his eyes intense and a smile playing his lips

"Do the words: 'Rowdyruff Boys' mean anything to you?" He asked, serious once again,

Anastasia's eyes became wide and her heart pounded furiously, she seemed to have stopped breathing

"It's…not possible" she gasped

She gazed up at Alphonse, his intensely ominous eyes glared back at her, but a grin was plastered across his face. Anastasia quickly leaped back, Alexis in her hands, along with a straight, a shaky light pink stripe following her, but instantly the Alphonse dashed towards her, disappearing and then reappeared inches away from Anastasia's face, she was startled, but she did not blush this time, she was too consumed by fright. His face was only inches away from hers, he edged closer, his eyes sly and his hands in his pockets, he kissed her cheek, smirking deviously

"Kisses won't work on us this time" he turned around

Ace and Aido followed him into the car, the tires skid as they drove off, she could hear Ace and Aido hooting in the silence of the night. Slowly she dropped onto the floor, on her knees, suddenly a light blue streak danced across the sky, prancing around in zigzags as she approached her two sisters. Arielle gasped as she saw the highway, the sports car's steering wheel was hanging off of one of the jagged sedimentary rocks that protruded from the mountain, along with the bits and pieces of metal here and there and the stuffing and black leather ashes of the inside of the car,

"Anastasia, what happened? I was looking for Alexis when I heard a big explosion, I flew back here from somewhere along the end of the highway and the middle of the ocean" Arielle explained in a fast tone, she suddenly gasped, her eyes rested on the figure that lay in Anastasia's arms

"Is-is she okay?" Arielle asked, distraught, Anastasia nodded

"Just a few cuts and bruises" she gazed at her warmly, depending on Arielle to help her wipe her fears away for the rest of the night, suddenly she blurted out the matter at hand

"What about our ride? The city, our stuff, everything!" Anastasia yelled, panicking,

Arielle grasped her shoulder, trying to calm her down

"Don't worry about all of that, I saw a ride when on the highway when I was flying"

Suddenly a flash of light blinded the girls

"Anastasia, jump!" Arielle shrieked, Anastasia obeyed,

She leaped into the air as high as she could, then she followed Arielle as she landed on the pick-up truck.

"B-but, what about the pick-up truck? And our stuff?" Anastasia asked worriedly, on the verge of tears because of all the stress, Arielle smiled sweetly

"I found it" she giggled

"But we don't know where this truck is going! And we don't even know the address to our house! Where's the pick-up truck?" Anastasia yelled in panic,

Arielle was trying to hold back a laugh

"Hmm..." she said

Placing her finger onto her chin as she gazed at the sky, in thought-or at least pretending to be, her eyes rested on Anastasia, then she crawled over towards the side end of the truck, facing the canyon, she gestured with her both her hands in a lifting motion, her hands quickly flying over her head, the water contained inside of the canyon slowly rose into the air, she suddenly placed her left hand onto her right, the water followed it, slowly she released her right hand from her left hand's grasp, she pointed her left hand into the sky, creating letters with her index finger, in a matter of moments the sky held a sign that read: "_**YOU'RE SITTING ON IT"**_ the water-letters had followed her hand as the truck moved, suddenly she clapped both her hands, the letters frozen in the sky, they no longer moved along with them and the truck, the lay frozen in the sky, slowly dripped back into the ocean-since the canyon was long gone, but it had been engulfed by a new body of water just as she had yanked it out of the crater-, one-by-one. Arielle turned around, facing Anastasia with a sweet beam, Anastasia stared at her and the dripping letters in awe, her lips parted

Arielle giggled, "I've been working on that for a while now" she said,

Crawling back towards her sisters

"Oh, that reminds me, where is that nice man? The driver Daddy hired for us?"

"Oh" Anastasia said stroking Alexis' tangled black hair, she'd placed her onto the steel ceiling of the truck as Arielle crawled towards her, it shook and rumbled, the girls stirred along with it, she'd completely forgotten about him, her eyes became wide, a horrifying thought crossing her mind

_"What if…he…when Alexis crashed into the car…"_

She tried to push the thought away, so she turned around, watching as the mountain shook and rumbled along with her, she caught a glance of something out of the corner of her eye, she turned towards it, focusing, suddenly her eyes went wide and she let out a horrified gasp, she hid her face in her hands, weeping, Arielle followed her gaze and did the same, the two sisters snuggled closer together, along with Alexis, who remained unconscious, they gazed at the twinkling, midnight blue sky, the moon shone down on them, watching as the girls wept, and prayed for the man, after glancing at his severed arm, they had a feeling they knew what happened to him.


	2. Truth behind the Tears Love and Hate

_Butch caressed Buttercup's cheek, they stood side-by-side, walking alongside the ocean, the moon their only source of light_

_"Butch" Buttercup said _

_"Shh" he whispered, leaning in closer to her_

_"I love you Buttercup-"_

_:-: Scene cut short:-:_

Me: If you want a scene like that, you're gonna have to say it

Buttercup: *Flushed and dazed in her happy little world snaps back to reality*

What? I-I don't want that! I d-don't like Butch!

Me: *Smirks*

Then why are you blushing?

Buttercup: I-I-I'm _not_ blushing!

Me: Okay, Buttercup, since you don't want to have a scene with Butch I guess you don't have to say it

*Turns around, shooting a glance at Buttercup with a devious smirk*

Me: _Won't be long now_

*Slowly approaches the door, beginning to feel uncertain*

If you really hate him that much, then I'll go

*Slows down, but even at a snail's pace manages to walk out the door*

*Pops back in*

Buttercup! You can't seriously be this stubborn!

*Freezes*

*****In Buttercup's hands was a huge sign that read:

**FKS does not own, or claim to own The Powerpuff Girls or any of its content…So get me that scene with Butch***

**Chapter 2**

_**"The Truth behind the Tears, Love and Hate"**_

Anastasia and Arielle idly watched by as the truckers carried their furniture and belongings into their new home; they'd tried to forget the past day's events, at least for a while

"I wonder if Lexi's okay" Arielle thought aloud, her chin resting on her knees.

Both Anastasia and Arielle were seated on their new front lawn,

"Yea, she was really ticked off when we told her what had happened, but, just leave her alone for a while, you know how she is when she's embarrassed" Anastasia said

"Yea, I felt bad too when you told me what had happened, I can't believe I never noticed, but I did have a feeling there was something about them that was familiar" suddenly Arielle leaped into the air, standing upright

"Umm...I-I have to go, I'll be back" she said, yelling an apology as she dashed into their backyard, she came back a few moments later with a sigh, wearing a hoody.

Anastasia stared at her

"…Ari, what are you up to?" Anastasia asked, glaring at her, she knew something was going on, Arielle jumped back, startled, her arms crossed

"A…a, i-I'm going to the store!" She yelled

Referring to the store they had somewhere around the corner of their street, she dashed in its direction, and Anastasia's gaze followed her until the moment she swerved around the sidewalk, Anastasia turned back around, smiling.

"No doubt" she whispered, her head lowered and her eyes closed

"Definitely strange." She giggled;

"_But to think, even Arielle recognized them, at least a bit, and I didn't even have a clue. I must've been really out of it…but Arielle has proven to be different from what we think of her before…"_

Alexis strolled around the forest, the one that wasn't too far from her home, she perched herself along a tree, somewhere deep into the forest; she gazed into whatever remained of the sky in between the scattered tree branches and leaves. She pulled her sleek, green iPod Nano out of her pocket, its wire ran up her shirt connecting to a pair of headphones she'd had her father create just for her, the headphones hung around her neck, a mixture of black and dark green paint, she placed the headphones onto her hair, music blasted out of the ear-muff like speakers, she closed her eyes and leaned against the tree, her head facing the sky, she was in a trance, and somehow fell soft asleep.

Arielle placed her hand around at her chest, trying to calm the cheerful kitten underneath her zipped up hoodie, quickly Arielle dashed in front of the backyard of their neighbours across the street, the small, injured kitten squirmed around just as Anastasia stepped out of the house. The sun was about to set soon enough, so she must have been wondering where Arielle was, she stepped off of the concrete door steps, it seemed she'd already finished unpacking. Arielle suddenly realized she hadn't seen her new room yet, nor the inside of her house, really. Quickly she hid further into the shadow of the tree beside her; its crown hovered over her head, hanging outside of the wooden brown fence. Anastasia stepped back into the house, after scanning the area for any sign of her sisters, Arielle sighed in relief, she unzipped her hoodie slightly, just enough for the kitten to poke its head out of the small hole along with its arms, Arielle cooed, "you're so cute!" She exclaimed, she held the kitten inside of her hoody by placing an arm just beneath it, a bag containing a can of kitten food along with some medicine inside of it. The loud roar of a motorcycle stopped at the traffic light on the road just beside her, she turned to the side, the motorcycle sounded as if it had an hoarse throat, creating an irritating thunderous sound that boomed in her ears-and the kittens. As the traffic light signalled red the irritating motorcycle zoomed away, its ghastly ill sound disappearing as the road forked at the next traffic light. Arielle waved the man good-bye with the hand that had her bag of items dangling from it, she turned back around and lowered her head, smiling at the kitten, or, at least she should've been, her smile disappeared the same way the kitten had, quickly. Her head whipped left and right, she looked around with wide eyes, suddenly she heard the soft mew of the kitten and turned towards the fence, she looked up to see the kitten perched atop the old fence, staring at her, swatting its tail happily. Arielle beamed sweetly, her tension easing, her hand stretched outwards towards the kitten, but just as she was about to call it and pair of hands grabbed the kitten by its sides,

"What do we have here?" It said

She could tell it was male, but something about it was so familiar that she stood frozen to the ground, her hand paralysed in mid-air, the kitten tried to grab onto the fence with its claws, hissing, but it seemed that the boy didn't notice because he grabbed it anyways, suddenly there was no more sound, no hissing, no mewing, no voices, just the soft rustle of footsteps dragging through the grass, slowly disappearing as she heard the rattle of a door close. Arielle stared at the fence, still frozen, suddenly she let out a shrill yelp of confusion and instantly flew over the fence, her streak of light blue light following her, but it no longer jiggled cheerfully, instead it shook with fright as it vibrated at the same pace as her beating heart. Arielle examined the garden, it was dead. The grass had to be mowed, there were no plants, the fence was old, dirty and had paint chipping off of it. To Arielle a garden was clean, pretty, beautiful, another one of those rays of sunshine, which was why this place horrified her so

"_What kind of people could they be to have such a disgustingly horrible garden?" _She thought to herself

She gazed at the screen door that led inside the house, suddenly she heard her kitten hiss as it led out a blood-curling cry, she dashed towards the door, gazing into it, suddenly she heard footsteps, she hid alongside the wall that the door was attached to, she peeked in, a boy wearing nothing but a pair of jeans appeared, his back faced the door therefore she was unable to see his face, but _his _voice seemed familiar as well.

"Stupid cat!" He growled, which made the kitten hiss,

"It f****** bit me, _and_ it scratched me!" The voice wasn't the same one she'd heard outside, it was meaner, stronger; it was _so_ not the calm and gentle voice she'd heard outside. The boy with spiked black hair standing with his back facing the door suddenly turned around, Arielle quickly hid behind the wall, her eyes shut, hoping, hoping he wouldn't find her, she stood there with her eyes closed for a while, when she realized nothing was happening she peeked back in, no one was there, she turned back around as she heard the faint _thud_ of footsteps, she heard a voice.

"I'm sorry" It said

"He can be a bit mean to cats" he said

"And dogs"

"And rabbits"

"Actually it's basically all animals"

"And people"

"…Well anything really"

Arielle couldn't help but giggle, suddenly she gasped, hoping he hadn't heard her, she'd already craned her neck to peek back in when the door suddenly slammed in her face, the boy stepped out, completely unaware with the kitten in his arm.

"Hmm" he said, alerted, looking out into the yard

"I thought I heard something" he merely shrugged and walked farther into the yard.

Arielle held her face with her hands, it burned and felt slightly numb, but she urged herself not to cry and willed herself to move and get her poor, adorable kitten away from that idiotic beast, slowly she stood up, he'd walked around the house, his house stretched in one cubicle after all, and where she stood was merely the entrance…or was it the side with no doors? She slapped her forehead, regretting it soon afterwards, she rubbed it

"_I wish I had the blueprints for this place"_ she thought

She glanced towards the corner of the house, and quickly crept closer towards it, her body glued to it the wall entire time, her heart pounded more quickly as she crept closer, she took a deep breath and sighed, trying to calm herself down, her stomach felt like butterflies were fluttering around in it. She slowly craned her neck to peek at the other side when a door slammed into her face once again, she fell back, hugging her knees and rubbing her face as she willed herself not to cry, she began to pound the bottom of her fist into the ground trying to ease, or at least distract herself from the pain, anything to make it stop; it felt even more numb now, and her breathing stopped completely as a furious voice yelled.

"What are you doing?" It growled slowly

Arielle stopped breathing, heart sinking to her chest; she could practically feel the butterflies multiplying, she quickly stood up, her legs feeling like jelly but still able to stand, the voice terrified her, in fact, he yelled

"I said what the hell are you doing?" Furiously, repeating himself

Arielle leaped from behind the wall, thinking she'd been caught; she dropped onto her knees and lowered her head to the ground

"I'm sorry!" She yelled

"I just wanted my baby-I mean my kitten back"

It was all completely silent, she raised her head slowly, her eyes terrified, but the moment the two boy's faces were revealed to her sky blue iris', she froze. Ace and Aido stared back at her, unbelievably confused, puzzled and startled, Arielle couldn't keep her tears hidden any longer, just as Aido stood up his arm outstretching towards her

"What happened to your-" he began when he was instantly cut off by her whimper

He froze, her eyes began to water, Ace was still staring at her with those same confused eyes, his eyes still wide whereas Aido looked worried and upset, suddenly she began to wail furiously. Her eyes were dripping tears and her head pounded, her face was numb and it stung as her tears streaked her cheeks, which caused her to wail even more, she wailed and wailed, trying to say something so that she didn't seem as…baby-ish. She pointed at Ace, still unable to stop wailing, "You-you-you" she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind "animal hater!" She yelled, crying even more as she pounded her fists into the ground, her head lowered at how that plan backfired, she looked back up, Ace's eyebrow was twitching, she turned to Aido

"You-you-you-you" she paused, trying to stop her tears from flowing more but instead

"Stole my kitty!"

She couldn't stop them long enough and burst, beginning to wail once again, suddenly Ace dashed for Aido, who stared at her with a mixture of emotions. Ace suddenly grabbed the cat, who also seemed to be watching her, she couldn't tell whether it was the tears or not but it looked as if she were crying too. Ace stepped towards her, which frightened her and made her tears flow even more.

"What the _hell_!

"You want the f****** cat? Have it!" He exclaimed

He stood in a position where it seemed as if he were about to pitch the kitten to her, she gasped, her wailing frozen for a moment, he grinned contently, but suddenly she wailed even louder than before! She was so worried about the poor, defenseless kitten, Ace's eyebrow twitched once again and he glared at her irritably, he pulled his arm back and just as he was about to fling the tiny kitten at her, his body was pummelled into the ground.

Alexis woke to the sound of shuffling feet along the grass, she turned around and glared, Ace stood in front of her, he smirked at her angry scowl, but she simply turned away from him for a moment, lifting her earphones from her head, and placing them around her neck, she turned towards Ace and gave him an angry stare.

"Aww" he said irritatingly

"Are you mad? I told you I wouldn't go easy on you even if you are a…girl? I think" He said tauntingly

She glared at him, her eyes burning with pure hatred, he'd hit one of her weak spots

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just that you and you're sisters are really different you know? I mean they're…well hot and not lame like a certain someone" he whistled, glancing into the sky then back at her.

Her body shook, he'd hit another one, she couldn't hold it in, she leaped at him, pinning him down and smashing in his face with over a million punches, her knuckles bled and were red, but she didn't feel anything, not numb not a sting, she glanced around, a voice echoing across the forest, deranged and feminine.

"_Alexis"_ it said maliciously

"_Why'd you do it?" _The voice twisted into a sob

"_How could you hurt them"_ the sobbing grew louder, bouncing off of every tree

Alexis looked around confused, "what-" she froze mid-way, she gazed back down at where Ace was supposed to be, but instead it was Anastasia, her eyes closed and her face horribly bruised and bleeding, she gasped, quickly leaping off of her sister's dead corpse, she walked back, her eyes wide, she tried to scream for help but no sound came out, she continued to walk backwards, trying to run away

"_No!"_ She thought

The words echoed around the forest, echoing back to her, the sobbing in the background grew

"_I didn't do it! I didn't kill her!"_

The forest screamed shrilly, the voice sounded insane, so shrill and deranged

"_Her?"_ The voice asked confusedly, the sobbing had ended

"_What do you mean _her_? You killed _them_"_ the voice grew viciously furious, the forest suddenly lit aflame

Suddenly Alexis tripped over something, she sat up to see what it was and gasped in horror, there lay Arielle, her innocent face damaged the same way Anastasia's had been, she turned her head, glancing from Arielle to Anastasia, they both stood in exactly the same position and spot a few feet away from each other, their bruises were exactly the same, her eyes were wide and her mouth was open as well, she screamed but the sound didn't come from her throat, it came from somewhere else, echoing across the forest maniacally. Suddenly the sobbing in the background turned into a maniacally frightening laughter, that echoed across the forest, Alexis looked up into the sky, and when she looked back down her sisters had disappeared, instead lay two bony corpses in their places, Alexis' shriek echoed across the forest once again, but this time it was accompanied by two other screeches, and the maniacal laughter in the background.

"_Alexis, how could you?" _Anastasia's voice whispered meekly

"_It's because she hates us"_ Arielle's voice replied icily

"_No! I don't-" _Alexis tried to protest but Arielle suddenly interrupted her

"_Of course you do, you always have" _Arielle said calmly in her usual sweet tone

"_Jealous, Alexis?"_ Anastasia smirked

"_Well you should be, there's nothing special about you, you're just the pathetic Powerpuff Girl that just happens to be caught up in _our _spotlight"_ she continued

Alexis merely stared at the both of them, one to another as they spoke, her eyes watering with tears, she tried to shake them away but they just wouldn't leave! They rolled down her cheek s she watched her sisters scrutinize her critically; she sat there in awe, helpless.

"_You know what, Alexis?" _Anastasia asked

"_I'm kind of sad I died, I always knew it would happen someday, but to think, it happened because of a person that couldn't protect me, because she only _pretends_ to be strong"_ Anastasia smirked and a hole appeared both beneath her and Arielle, the hole led to the fiery pits of Hell, Alexis heard the shrieks of the souls that were trapped inside of it, a chill running down her spine. Suddenly chains clutched onto Arielle and Anastasia, fastening around their necks, arms, legs, and slowly pulling them down into the fiery pits of Hell, Alexis watched them horrifyingly, they tried to jerk away from the chains but they weren't strong enough,

"Help, Lexi" Anastasia pleaded in excruciating pain, as well as Arielle, who seemed to be crying

Alexis tried to reach her arms out to her sisters, but something was holding her back, she tried to scream, but only tears rolled down her cheeks, no sound, no help, no nothing. Only an incompetent girl that wasn't even able to protect her own sisters, the hole disappeared as Arielle uttered three last words to her.

"I hate you" she spat in a whisper, her eyes glaring daggers at her.

They both disappeared into the hole, and Alexis just sat there, still unable to move, the maniacal laughter followed by her sisters' souls' blood-curling shrieks echoed across the forest, Alexis looked above her, a giant dagger pointing straight at her, being held up by the branches, she tried to move, still unable to, the dagger flew at her, and everything went black, only the sounds of the laughter and shrieks remained.

Alexis punched Ace's face repeatedly, "I. Will. Protect. Them" She growled furiously

She'd kicked Ace's head, pummelled him right into the ground, now Arielle approached her as the dust cleared, she stood up flew into the air, hovering around the top of the house, on its roof, she leaped into the air and kicked her foot out, aiming it for Ace, who lay in the crater, his eyes bursting open, he tried to sit up, but didn't realize that Alexis was coming for him, she kicked his stomach and he coughed out blood, he fell back down and fell unconscious.

"Are you crazy?" Aido exclaimed, staring at his brothers unconscious body in horror, he screamed at her, and she merely turned away from Ace, she glanced at Arielle's face, almost a shade of light purple with cuts and bruises, she pointed at her

"Did _you_ do that to her?" She asked icily, he jumped back, startled

"Alexis, no!" Arielle yelled, turning from Alexis to Aido, but it was too late,

Alexis glared at him, her eyes turning completely green, she created a small green energy ball in her hand, small enough to be enveloped into her fist, she pressed it, compressing the ball of green light, and instantly held it up to her mouth, and blew on it, she pointed towards Aido and the green ball suddenly transformed into a green rose, it fluttered just at his feet, Alexis closed her eyes, and when she opened them again the rose exploded, creating a crater in the earth and knocking Aido unconscious.

"What the Hell is going on?" A voice exclaimed, both Aido and Arielle, through shocked and-or tearful eyes looked up, Alphonse stared at them, he glanced at Ace, lying unconscious in a crater with a bruised and bloody face, and then at Aido, who stood a few feet away from a crater, his clothes torn and he himself was pretty bloodily hurt. Alphonse appeared on the ground, standing in front of them,

"Who did this?" he growled, his blood red eyes on fire, suddenly another person appeared, Anastasia. She gasped as she saw the sight, fluttering onto the ground

"W-what did, what just…what the hell is going on!" She exclaimed furiously, baffled at the sight, the Rowdyruff Boys, and not to mention Arielle, completely broken down, she cried and gasped and looked at Alexis in horror, she leaped at Anastasia as she appeared, her light appeared to be shaking.

Alexis' eyes burst open as the realization of a shadow towering above her hit her, she sat up, her hand rising to touch her face, it felt cool and moist, she brought her hand back down, staring at it and realized it was sweat. She'd had another nightmare; once again it was about her sisters, with an appearance from the Rowdyruff Boys.

_Arielle had gazed at her through terrified, teary eyes, backing away from her as Alexis tried to approach her, but her glowing forest green eyes suddenly dropped onto the two boys on the ground, Ace lay in a crater, lying down in a pool of his own blood, and Aido lay on the ground a few feet away from another crater, Alexis gasped_

"_What is going on?" She'd asked, glancing around her_

_The world was grey and foggy, two or three tornadoes hovered around them all, shifting and twirling but in the exact same spot, Alexis turned back towards the two boys, the craters had suddenly been replaced with coffins, two, sleek velvet coffins lowered into the ground at a gradual pace, she ran towards the closest one, she stared at Ace's bloody, lifeless corpse, her eyes widening with horror as the door to the casket shut, she tried to pry it open, but it wouldn't budge, and then it sank into the ground completely, she dashed towards the other coffin, hoping to be able to save someone, anyone; but it was already too late. Arielle sat just in front of where her counterpart, Aido had sunk into the ground, no trace of him to indicate he was ever there. Alexis tried to grasp her sister's shoulder in sympathy, who happened to be seated on her knees whimpering and completely shattered, Alexis' hand hovered just above Arielle's shoulder when the thought hit her. It was _her_ fault, _she _was the reason they had died, _she _was the reason her sister lay sprawled out on the floor, shattered, and _she_ was trying to comfort her? Alexis slowly backed away, horror in her eyes as she realized, when Arielle's voice suddenly burst through her ears, not her sweet and gentle voice, nor the tormented and shattered ones', it was a voice of pure venom, Arielle whipped her head around, her bouncy ponytail dangling_

"_I told you" she said, stepping towards her, Alexis stepped back in fear_

"_I told you, you couldn't protect anyone-"_

"_Arielle, I-I, please, I-"her words were jumbled_

"_No!" Arielle yelled, cutting her off, "No excuses! You killed him, them all!" She hissed the word, which made Alexis' heart drop to her stomach_

"_They didn't deserve to die" she began to weep, Alexis tried to approach her agonized sister, but she froze in her tracks as she screamed three, last, words_

"_I hate you"_

_ And with that Alexis had dashed into the sky, her green light trailing her, and as it gradually faded away, disappearing, so did she, disappearing from the world, where she couldn't torment anymore souls._

Alexis whipped her head around to gaze out the window attached to the wall behind her; she opened it, and flew out.

Anastasia was seated on the cushioned, coral couch in their living room, she looked up, glancing at Alphonse, who had his head cowered on his hands, staring at the carpeted, orphan blue floor, lost in thought. She dashed into the kitchen, grumbling about her manners as she stepped back into the living room with a tray in her hands, two glasses of juice propped on it. She walked up to Alphonse, who was still immersed in thought, he'd randomly appeared at their home after the incident, at least half an hour after her and her sister had carried Alexis' unconscious body into her room, she had somehow just plopped onto the ground when Anastasia appeared, she'd fallen unconscious, Arielle was still in her room, it seemed as if she were talking to someone when she'd knocked on her door offering her dinner, she'd grabbed the food sneakily through a tiny slit that aloud Anastasia to see that Arielle still had yet to finish unpacking and decorate her room, but she heard furniture moving up there not too long ago, so she presumed she'd began. Alphonse on the other hand, gave her absolutely no sign to show why he was even there! He'd knocked on her door, asked if he could come in, after a minute or two Anastasia gave in, the pleading look in his eyes mixed with importance and a hint of embarrassment, how could she say no? She kneeled in front of Alphonse because it seemed he still hadn't acknowledged her, she tried to look into his eyes to catch his attention, but he merely straightened his back casually as she did and grabbed a glass, thanking her, she giggled, as his face grew slightly pink. She strolled back into the kitchen and walked back in, their glasses in their hands, both sitting on couches opposite to one another. He took a breath when she seated herself, and stared at her with his intense blood-red eyes.

"Anastasia" he said calmly, catching her attention

Her head snapped up to look at him, it'd been years since he'd heard her say his name and for the first time it wasn't tauntingly or accompanied by a snicker or an explosion.

"I've been thinking-" He began,

"I can see that" Anastasia mumbled to herself

Oblivious to the fact that he could hear just as well as she could; he ignored her with nothing but a mere glance her way, she stood up straight, frozen by his intense shot. He made her feel childish, he always did, he was always so cool and composed, whereas she had to act her way into that image, in fact, if it wasn't for her bossiness, and willingness to take charge, she wouldn't even be in the position she was in right now, the Powerpuff Girls' leader. He sighed, and It irritated her, made her feel self-conscious again.

"Anastasia" he repeated, unable to meet her gaze

"How about we call a truce?" Anastasia was frozen; none of the plays that had formed in her mind were even _close_ to what had just happened

"W-what?" She stuttered with an arched eyebrow, he stared at her, and she stood paralysed, confused and startled and just so…broken. She didn't know what to do, he was erasing the colours, she'd put up to make up her identity, basically, he was practically tearing streaks, ripping it one-by-one, layer-through-layer, she stared at him.

"What the Hell? You're kidding right? She yelled, trying to pass it off with a laugh as she smiled, he stared at her sudden outburst, watching her giggle, the room was silent, so she continued,

"I mean come _on_, you're my enemy, and just yesterday you threatened to kill me you jack***" she scowled, but was instantly shut up by the expression he gave her, he stared at her at first, then suddenly he smirked, his eyebrow shooting up

"Are you okay?" He asked,

Anastasia was frozen, she tried to collect herself but her colours were scattered all over the floor, she tried to begin in her usual manner, but a voice inside of her wouldn't listen, "why of course-"she began, but the thing inside of her just exploded and took over.

"What the _hell_? Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be" she pouted with her eyebrows arched, she stretched her arms into the air and placed them onto the couch, leaning back with her feet on the glass, rectangular table. Something inside of her just felt so…_good_, it'd been a long, long time since she'd acted like this, if she recalled correctly, it was just the night…before… Her thoughts trailed of, she gazed at Alphonse intently with a scowl, Alphonse merely seemed surprised at first, but a smile suddenly played his lips, she leaped up, landing on her feet.

"You!" She yelled, pointing at him with a scowl

"You jerk!" She shrieked, for some reason he wasn't surprised, he merely watched her, a twinkle in his eye with his face resting behind his hands, his fingers entwined. She leaped up and down

"You, you, what the _hell" _She exploded

"You were that boy weren't you?" Alphonse merely feigned an innocent look, but his gleaming eyes and mischievous grin said it all

"You're that retard that made me so paranoid about how others saw me!"

Alexis hovered in the Rowdyruff Boys' backyard; Ace's bedroom window lay just ahead of her, opened. She peaked in, and cautiously perched herself on top of the window sill, she couldn't get him out of her head; she stared at the black headed boy resting in bed

"A-Ace?" She whispered, no reply, she tried one more time, a bit louder

"Ace" he didn't even stir, she sighed in relief, and watched him as she sat atop his window sill

"Good" she murmured under her breath, she kept her voice low

"Ace, I-I wanted to apologise, for what I did, I shouldn't have just…attacked you like that, even if it was for Arielle, I still used a lot of strength, if it wasn't for that f****** nightmare" she grumbled, followed by a sigh, her eyes closed and she began to turn around

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry" she whispered as she soared into the sky, wandering aimlessly in the dead silence of the night.

"It's because of you that night that I-" she'd been yelling at him, but he suddenly stepped off of the couch, walking towards her, she backed away from him, surprised. "W-what the-" her chest was warm and her breathing was slightly off because he suddenly cornered her into the wall, arms spread out beside her, he grinned at her stunned and frightened expression, "so you remember?" He asked, his eyes twinkling mischievously, she nodded, unable to speak.

_Flashback Begins_

_Anastasia, a small five year old girl with long hair that stretched till her back giggled, a giant red bow placed atop of her head, tying her hair back, she was playing in the sand, when a boy with a red shirt that had a black stripe pierce it through the middle appeared, he wore black shorts along with a black pair of sneakers, his orange hair poked out of his black cap that was tinted with red here and there. Suddenly he kicked sand in her face, she whined and snivelled, then turned to see who it was with tearful eyes, it was a boy she'd never seen before, with bright red eyes, she stared at him, he was the first person she'd seen with, well, strange eyes, beside herself. Suddenly she smiled, wanting to be his friend, the boy, who had been smirking suddenly, watched her, dumbfounded, she ran up to him, the incident where he kicked sand in her face completely forgotten. She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the see-saws_

"_Wanna play?" She asked with bright, pink eyes, he blushed, but she didn't notice, she scurried to the other end of the see-saw, and hopped onto it, a bright pink light followed her. The boy stared at her, and hesitantly hopped on-well, no, he flew on; it was just that since he hadn't moved too quickly the light wasn't visible- they swung back and forth, the girl grinning cheerfully and the boy staring at her, averting his gaze whenever she saw him. _

"_Hey" he said, still not looking into her eyes, _

_Anastasia stared at him, she smiled happily_

"_Yeah?" She asked_

"…_You're weird" her smile disappeared_

_She stared at him, the see-saw come to a stop_

"_What? Why?" She asked, her tears clearly visible, she rubbed her eyes, trying to make the tears disappear, he still wouldn't look at her, suddenly he turned, her eyebrows arched _

"_Cause you're a baby!" And he disappeared, running away, Anastasia stared at him_

"_Even, people…that look like me, don't like…me" she managed in between tears and whimpers, after that day she'd tried to change herself, and half of her personality made it rather easy, but the other half, still had yet to be forgotten._

_Flashback Ends_

Anastasia gazed into Alphonse's eyes, slightly frightened, she tried to pass it off with a laugh, but it didn't really work, she sounded nervous. Her legs felt strange, her weight overpowering them, Alphonse inched closer towards her face when Anastasia's legs suddenly buckled, she fell to the floor and crawled through the opening between Alphonse's legs, she giggled, unaware that he was watching her, he smirked and grabbed her waist, he picked her up and held her in mid-air, the same way he'd held her the day before, Anastasia blushed, her face a scowl and her teeth gritted

"What the hell is your problem?" She exclaimed, he merely stared at her

"You did the same thing yesterday! What's with you and picking people up?" She calmed down at his startled expression, the moment she'd mentioned the event from the day before his expression changed, but only for a moment, he quickly replaced it with a devious smirk

"That reminds me, what's your answer?" Alphonse asked with arched eyebrows, Anastasia stared at him blankly

"The truce" Alphonse stated as he rolled his eyes

Anastasia glared at him, but her eyes widened as she began to consider

"Why" She asked suspiciously

Alphonse sighed, "because you and I are equal in strength, the same goes for Arielle, Alexis, Ace and Aido, there's no point in continuing to fight when it's so…pointless"

He gazed at her intently, his eyebrows still arched, obviously he'd given it a lot of thought, not to mention he looked dead serious. Anastasia considered the idea, going over all consequences she sighed, deciding to trust him

"Okay" she said with a smile

He stared at her, the tension in his eyes easing, soon he was smiling as well, both of them staring at each other.

"Umm…" Anastasia's voice trailed off, Alphonse's eyebrow rose

"Umm…Alpha" She said grinning as he gave her a confused expression at the name

"Put me down" her face was burning up, but her voice was stern, she avoided eye contact. Alphonse smirked, "make me" he teased

Anastasia glared at him deviously, a smile playing her lips

"You wouldn't want to repeat the consequence from your little…challenge from before, would you?" She asked, still smirking as her nails sharpened into ice claws, Alphonse grinned, he held open the palm of his hand, slim strings that wavered as they fluttered out of the palm of his hand were glowing red, but were instantly engulfed in fire as his eyes intensified, growing thicker and larger he continued to smile "try me."

Alexis soared through the air, her bright, forest green light tracing her, suddenly a tight hand gripped onto her shoulder; it flipped her around, directing her towards Ace. Alexis' eyes went wide with shock at first, but they intensified as she observed the situation more carefully

"What the…what are you doing here?" She asked, confused, he looked back at her worried in his eyes, he was only wearing a pair of black jeans…and he was panting, obviously he'd gone at top speed, his spiked hair was ruffled, his face was pink from the sudden rush and his hand-now no longer on her shoulder-was outstretched towards her. He quickly pulled it back as Alexis' eyes rested onto it; he coughed into his elbow, glancing towards her, he stared at her as his arm returned to his side.

"What …what was it?" He said, Alexis stared at him, dumbfounded and confused

"What?" She said, almost a whispered

"What, was the dream…that made you do that" Alexis gasped, her hand rose to her mouth and her eyes startled

"Y-you heard that?" She stuttered, suddenly a thought crossed her mind

"You mean you weren't sleeping?" She yelled, Ace wouldn't meet her gaze, realizing that, Alexis snapped

"What the hell! Why were you pretending? What the f*** was that! Why the hell would you do that? I f****** fell for it too! What the hell!" She screamed in rage, Ace jumped back, startled by her sudden outburst, suddenly his eyebrows arched and his expression appeared enraged.

"So what?" He yelled back, just as furious

"So I pretended to be asleep, what the hell were you doing at my window! What the f*** are you yelling at me for when you were the one that came there in the first place, when you were the one that _attacked_ me in the first place!" He roared, breathing heavily, Alexis stared at him, her anger disappearing, she lowered her head, her bangs covering her face. He stared at her, suddenly confusion took over him, her lips moved, and whispered words so quietly that it was inaudible to even _his_ hearing.

"What?" He asked, but it came out more commandingly and as a yell instead of sincerely, her lips moved again but this time he was able to hear her

"_I'm sorry" _she repeated, Ace was overcome with a sudden emotion that confused him even more, suddenly his lips began to move on their own

"'Sorry?'" He scoffed

"That's all you ever do! Feel f****** sorry, why don't you do something about it, huh? What's the use of apologizing over and over again!" He roared, suddenly Alexis' head shot up, she stared at him, not with anger but with horror, and a sense of surprise, her lips parted, but no words came out, Ace stared back at her, more confusion washing over him, suddenly he recalled the reason he'd ran after her in the first place.

"What was in that dream that it's got you so messed up!" He roared, unable to contain himself, never had been. Alexis continued to stare at him, suddenly tears filled her eyes and a wave washed over Ace, he felt…sorry? It was an emotion that he'd never felt for anyone before, not even for the souls he'd seen Grim-the step-father he'd had before the last one- take to the underworld, nothing could compare to the pain the shot through his chest, he groped his heart, shocked. He slowly inched closer towards Alexis, whose tears were overflowing, she suddenly whimpered, and Ace lay frozen in his place, the pain was searing, it couldn't compare to any pain he'd ever faced in battles, this pain was on a whole new level. Suddenly Alexis flew away, Ace let out a small, startled cry as he reached for her, but in seconds she was out of his sight, the forest green light that matched her, pure, beautiful eyes disappearing with her.

"_H-he's right, I have to do something about this, I can't just watch as this demon inside me grows more and more every passing second, I can't just take out my anger on others. I-I have to tell them, I have to apologize, beg for forgiveness for, for everything."_ Alexis thought as she soared into the sky, circling across the city once to clear her thoughts, anxiety, and the teardrops, that rained onto the city.

Ace strolled through the park that wasn't too far from his home, he couldn't sleep, Alexis' beautiful, tearful eyes kept appearing in his mind, he groaned, unable to determine the reason for the searing pain in his heart when he'd seen her expression, his chest grew warmer as he thought of her, unable to stop the smile that appeared on his face, his eyes went wide and he held his head with his hand, pressing on his ruffled, jet-black hair.

"_W-why am I thinking about her like that? Why am I smiling? What the hell is going on!" _He thought, screaming in his head as his face grew red. Suddenly he felt a moist drop land on his cheek, he touched it and looked at his finger, he gazed at the sky and watched as the remains of a forest green streak disappeared.

Anastasia smirked, but suddenly she glanced around, and frowned, which instantly turned into a smile, "but" she said "there's one rule to this game, call it a challenge" Alphonse's eyebrow shot up at the mention of a challenge, his eyes twinkled in anxiousness, a small smirk slithered up his face, Anastasia smiled as well

"The challenge is" she paused "you can't break or ruin anything" at first Alphonse's smirk disappeared, being replaced by a line, but it returned, beaming even wider than before

"You're on!" He yelled enthusiastically

Anastasia heard him whisper something under his breath, a sly smirk appearing just before he lunged at her. Anastasia flew up, her bright pink light following her, but Alphonse remained unfazed, he followed her, but just as he was about to grab her she shot next to him, just as he was about to slam into the ceiling Anastasia side-kicked him, sending him flying at one of the walls, she suddenly appeared behind him and smirked, she lifted her leg and, and with a sudden motion she connected with his gut, and pummelled him downwards. "Looks like I-" She begun with a smirk, but it disappeared as she realized he was about to break the floor-judging by the speed he was going at- she slapped her forehead and stared at him wide-eyed, she wouldn't be able to make it in time, just then Alphonse's eyes shot open, he sent energy to his legs and gradually descended to the ground with ease, Anastasia sighed in relief, then continued to gaze at Alphonse. He smirked, wiping some blood off of the corner of his mouth with his sleeve

"You're better than I thought, but you shouldn't underestimate me"

Just as he finished Anastasia's eyebrow shot up, as did he, this time Anastasia didn't move, instead she took a deep breath, Alphonse grinned and instantly shot out of her way right on time, Anastasia's eyes grew wide just as she was about to exhale, Alphonse appeared behind Anastasia and grabbed her leg, he twirled her around in circles just as her ice breath appeared. The entire room was engulfed in ice, it sparkled and shone as he released her, her ice breathing stopped; she twirled around in the air dizzily but came to an abrupt halt just as she was about to slam into the wall, she stood there for a moment, her hands placed against the wall as she took deep breaths to stop the world from spiralling around her. She snapped her head around to glare at Alphonse, who was trying to hold back his laughter, giving her a moment to calm down, she touched her silky auburn hair at the sudden motion, but continued to glare at him, piercing frozen holes through his body, "you" she hissed, turning her body around

"That wasn't fair!" She whined

Alphonse stared at her for a moment, her sudden behaviour surprising him, but he smiled

"Don't worry, don't worry" he said while waving his hand

"I won't hold that against you, after all, you didn't really _ruin_ anything, so I'll let you off this time" he grinned, and as Anastasia scowled

"But…but" suddenly she dashed at him, glaring, a pink light following her, she aimed a punch at Alphonse's face but gasped, he'd caught her punch, just like the other day when he'd blocked her kick, she glared at him, enraged. She instantly shot her other fist at him, but he casually clutched onto that too, she tried to pull her hands free from his grasp, but no matter how much she tugged and pulled she couldn't free herself, he grinned, his eyes twinkling. Suddenly, with a quick motion of his hands he clutched her wrists and flipped her around, then pulled them up into the air as he flew to the icy ground, she flailed her legs but it did no good, she a good arm's length away from him, she paused for a moment, trying to figure out his purpose for placing her on the icy floor. She turned towards him and in an instant her entire body was facing him, his arm around her waist and one of her hands in his, instantly she tried to take advantage of the situation and tried to punch him, but just as that moment he grabbed her hand once again, a cocky grin on his face. She tried to free herself… again, but it did no good.

"Let me go! Let me go!" She whined as she flung her head from side to side attempting to loosen his grasp as she pulled on her hands, which were once again balled into fists

"Are you sure?" He asked, his eyebrow raised and his cocky grin still plastered on his face

"Yes!" She yelled without a second thought, but suddenly her eyebrow shot up

"Wait, why wouldn't I-" but it was too late

He let go of her confined hands and poked her shoulder, suddenly Anastasia found herself desperately flailing her legs in order to balance herself on the ice, but it was no use, she flailed her hands at the same time and decided to grab onto the sturdiest thing in sight just before she fell, she looked up and slipped. She began to open her eyes and looked up, Alphonse held her in his arms, she gasped as a smile slithered onto his face, she released her tight grip on his sleeves and tried to straighten herself, but flailed herself just as she realized she was about to fall once again, Alphonse rolled his eyes as he muttered.

"Guess it can't be helped" under his breath

Anastasia shot him a glare, he smirked and placed his arm around her waist and held one of her unclenched hands in his, Anastasia stared at him, surprised. They gazed into each other's eyes, Alphonse with a sincere smile on his face and, for the first time since she'd met him, a twinkle of true happiness in his eyes, whereas Anastasia was blushing, her lips in a straight line that began to curve upwards slightly, her eyes embarrassed, but happy, they stared at each other, gazing into each other's eyes. Suddenly Arielle's sudden scream echoed across the room, both figures turned to find the girl perched with her back against the wall, her legs-supported by the wall- cowering over her head, she quickly stood up, at the same time Anastasia and Alphonse turned around, facing one another once again, instantly they released one another, blushing as they faced opposite directions. "What the hell!" Arielle yelled with a scowl, suddenly replaced with astonished wide eyes,

"A-Alphonse!" She screamed, and then turned to Anastasia, to realize they were both blushing; she stared at them in confusion.

"W-what the hell is going on?" She exclaimed, at the same time Alexis barged through the wooden, reddish-brown front door, her eyes worried but determined and her lips parting to say something it seemed. When she accidentally stepped onto the ice and slid through the room, she thrashed her arms wildly and flailed her legs, uncertain of what to do

"What the hell!" She screamed as she slid around the room, but quickly shook her head, she turned to Anastasia but her eyes rested on the figure not too far from her in red and black, she stared at him but quickly shook her head once again.

"_No! No distractions, I have to tell them"_ all eyes were resting on her and her…wild performance, skating around the room trying to dodge from couch to table, wall to people.

"Anastasia, Arielle! I'm sorry!" She blurted out, gazing at her sisters, who merely stared back at her in confusion

"Wha-" Arielle began when Alexis interrupted her

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I've been so mean to you Ari, and so rude to you Naz, I'm sorry I've been so cold to the both of you" she turned to each sister as she mentioned her name, who merely stared back at her with open mouths, even Alphonse.

"I know I'd been acting weird for the past few years, it's because I, because I- secretly hated you two!" Tears sprung to her eyes, but she attempted to ignore them, this was more important than the tough girl image she'd had.

"I-I-I hated the two of you because you were so, so" her voice cracked and she began to sob, but continued in between gasps.

"I was so different from the two of you! Everyone loved you" she turned towards Arielle

"You're so bubbly and sweet and I…I" she turned towards Anastasia

"And you were so clever… and bright…and…and" she turned back around, realizing she was nearing the couch she attempted to dodge it once again

"I'd have nightmares about killing the both of you, or about not being able to protect you, about the differences between you and I and I couldn't take it, I didn't cut myself or try to commit suicide, I don't know why, there were always these voices inside my head that it was all a lie, and…and…and I wanted to believe them so badly even though I knew that _they _were the ones lying, but the voices stopped me every single time…those…those two voices…they sounded like y-you two!" She attempted to swerve past a table but failed, instead she flipped onto the table and skid off of it, landing on her feet and continuing her rampage through the icy streets of their living room.

Her eyes were closed as sobs escaped and shook through her, suddenly she felt as if she were being embraced, she abruptly opened her eyes to see Anastasia hugging her through blurry eyes, her sister's auburn hair and pink clothes filled her vision, but suddenly another figure appeared, Arielle's sky blue eyes and curly blonde pigtails also filled her vision, on her right were shades of fire and on her left were shades of the sky-along with the sun-. She paused for a second, shocked that her sisters were actually _hugging_ her, after everything she'd done and told them, she wailed in their shoulders, both their arms fastening around her on each shoulder as they held the back of her head, she buried her face deeper into their shoulders, bawling. The three girls skid along the ice with tears in their eyes, Anastasia and Arielle had sympathetic smiles on their faces, their faces pink from tears, after a moment Alexis' head rose, Anastasia and Arielle pulled apart from the hug, their arms still clutching each shoulder, gazing at their tortured sister with sympathy and a tint of joy, but dismayed, all three stared at one another with strong, but misty eyes.

"S-so you forgive me?" Alexis asked with unwavering eyes, Anastasia and Arielle stared back at her, their expressions indifferent, but suddenly they bumped into the chair they had been nearing, and all three of them flew in the air as Anastasia and Arielle cheered "of course!" In unison as their arms stretched out, Alexis stared at them, her eyes wide at first, but soon tearing up at their acceptance, she sprung at the both of them, who engulfed her in a hug once again, the same way they had before, one on each side, as all of them dropped to the ground, smiling and crying all at once.


	3. You & I

Bubbles: Hey! She said she doesn't own The Powerpuff Girls already, why the f*** do I have to do this again?

Me: Bubbles~ I found Bunny Stitches!

Bubbles: FKS does not own The Powerpuff Girls, nor does she claim to!

Yay! I like being the Disclaimer person!

Me: Of course you do~…

Bubbles: I _WILL_ get to do it again, right?

Me: O-of course! Umm, Readers! Stay tuned for more of Bubbles' appearances!

Bubbles: Yay!

*Begins to skip away*

Me: Bubbles? Bubbles! How am I supposed to get off of here?

*Standing on top of a skyscraper*

Bubbles: I don't know

Me: Then why'd you bring me here? I let you do the Disclaimer didn't I?

*Bubbles glares at FKS deviously*

Bubbles: Last

*Disappears*

Me:…AAAAHHHHH!

Chapter 3

_**My First Day of School**_

It had been two days since the day Alexis had told her sisters about her…dreams, she'd explained everything to them in detail soon after Alphonse had left, now the girls were getting ready for their first day at school.

Arielle stared at herself in the mirror, inspecting herself when her bedroom door suddenly burst open

"Arielle wake up or we'll be-late?" Anastasia burst into the room

Expecting to see her sky-eyed sister soft asleep in her king sized bed. The plain bed sheet was a slightly dark, navy blue hue, the bedspread however was much lighter, even lighter than Arielle's eyes with small navy blue coloured rings placed at random in the bottom right hand corner, floating over towards the cent in an uneven point, her fluffy pillow cases were the same, light blue with navy blue with navy blue rings, beside her king sized bed that was placed in the far left corner of the room was Arielle's large wooden dresser, which stretched from the bedside to the sky blue painted wall. Each wall was painted the same, sky blue colour, even the ceiling, but the difference was that the ceiling had Orphan Blue roses that almost hid the entire sky blue wall, the Orphan Blue roses were mixed in with white roses.

Arielle stood examining herself in her large sky blue dressing table, which was only a few shades lighter than her shaded orphan blue floor

"Anastasia how's this outfit?"

She asked pointing at the clothes she had displayed across her bed, pointing at the one that had been placed right across from her, Anastasia stared at her

"Y-you woke up this early?" She asked, her eye twitching

Arielle giggled, "of course! It's our first day of school, so I was trying to find the perfect outfit" she turned back towards the dressing table, examining herself in the outfit she'd just pointed to, holding up her shirt and skirt as she gazed at it intensely, Anastasia smiled and pulled back the door, closing it behind her, she sighed.

"And to think I got so worried" she glanced clock in her room as she rummaged through her closet

"Because she can't choose an outfit fast enough" she gave up on deciding what to wear and leaped into the bathroom.

Anastasia's king-sized bed was also stacked against the wall, but hers was cornered into the wall with the window, which was on the opposite side of the door, her king sized bed had a plain, light pink bed sheet, along with a pink bedspread that was a few shades lighter than the bed sheet, a hot pink lace stitched to the upper portion, the bedspread was decorated with long and slim branches that protruded from the bottom right corner of the bedspread, edging towards the top left corner, brightly shaded pink and white cherry blossoms stretched along with the vivid, brown branches, the flowers were bundled close enough to almost cover each branch, but vines of brown crept up from time to time. On each of her pillow cases was a small vine with lush pink cherry blossoms perched against it, creeping from the bottom left of the pillow case and up to its center. The walls were each painted a light, Cherry Blossom pink, but once again the ceiling was different, with Salmon Pink roses mixed in with white ones.

Alexis scratched her head as she murmured a few words under her breath as she walked out of the room just in time to see Arielle finally stepping out, she stared at her for a moment, but Arielle was completely oblivious to her green-eyed sister, then turned and walked into the bathroom, just before she stepped in Arielle giggled, "I can't _wait_ for the first day of school!" She cheered, as Alexis slammed the door shut behind her, she stepped out moments later, running into Anastasia, who stared at her, a sudden giggle bursting out of her, Alexis stared at her, now wide awake after taking a shower and washing her face with cold water.

"What?" She asked, eyeing Anastasia in confusion

"What are you wearing?" Anastasia chuckled once again; Alexis looked down to inspect herself and stared back up at Anastasia

"What?"

"A bra and a pair of shorts, are these your new P.J's?" She asked, smiling,

"Of course they are!" Alexis cheered with a smirk, Anastasia stared at her dumbfounded

"Wait, you mean you actually wore that on purpose?" She asked, surprised, Alexis continued to smirk.

"Yup"

"But why?" Anastasia asked

"Because I finally got the chance, how many times does a person get the chance to walk around half naked? With no parents and just you and Arielle, it's perfect!" She grinned and stepped into her room, shutting the door behind her. Alexis flicked on the light and grinned, _"That Aido sure did do a great job"_ she thought, grinning as she rummaged through her closet. Alexis' bed was stacked against the wall that held the door, with a plain, light, lime green bed sheet, along with a plaid bedspread with a variety of shades of vivid green, as well as her pillow cases, stacked along the opposing wall were two long shelves that stretched across the entire wall, numerous shelves in each. The wall that had the king sized bed placed against it, each wall was painted a light, Lime Green, the ceiling had white roses mixed in with green ones-Alexis had been very angry at Aido for painting roses in her room, but both him and her sisters had agreed that it was a nice combination with all three sisters having a simple design with the only exception being their colours-that were a few shades darker than the Lime Green.

The girls walked through the gates of their new school, and soon heads began to turn, maybe it was because they were new kids, but it still caused the girls to shoot each other uneasy glances. Arielle had decided to wear a Baby Blue shirt that matched her bright eyes, with ruffles on the upper torso, along with a slim, black string that wound around her neck once, then shot back down towards the opposite side, an adorable Baby Blue bow at the nape of her neck on her left; her shirt ended at her thighs with small ruffles. Arielle also wore dark and tight, denim capris, with the bottoms rolled into cuffs just above her knee caps, and plaid Orphan Blue Ballerina Flats. Her golden blonde hair had been tied high into two ponytails with Orphan Blue ponytails that matched her shoes, but not all of it, the remainder of her hair shot down towards the center of her back, she wore bright, pink lip-gloss and three vivid shades of black-around the corners of her eyes-Orphan Blue and Baby Blue- both blended together on her upper and lower lids. She clutched onto her Baby Blue backpack with Navy Blue rings, Anastasia on the other hand wore indigo capris that hugged her legs and ended just beneath her calves, along with light, faded Hot Pink flats that matched the bow placed on the side of her head to tie her hair back. Her dress shirt was Amaranth Pink and it hugged her body, it stretched towards her thighs and had two thick black laces stretch over her shoulders, her Book Bag was laced around her shoulder, ending at her right, with shades of dark pink and a giant pink sunflower in the bottom left corner. Alexis on the other hand wore her Forest Green hoody on the verge of black, which had small Buttercups on stems with thorns edge throughout the fabric, all over it, it had it had long full sleeves that she'd pulled up to her shoulder, the hoody stretched till her chin. She wore dark, indigo skinnies along with dark Forest Green converse that matched her hoody. Her dark green plaid back pack was flung around her left shoulder, with her hands in her hoody pockets

"_Something isn't…right" _she thought

She'd been feeling uneasy all week and it seemed that she was on the verge of realizing, the girls walked into the school building, it wasn't anything special, but it wasn't too bad either, they walked into the office , she waved her sisters good-bye once they'd been assigned lockers and been given their schedules, she wavered for a moment as they turned around the corner, she still stood by the office door, which was just beside the front doors, the lady at the table seemed to be completely oblivious to her, just as she turned around she realized what it was that had been bothering her all weekend, she gasped and raced through the front doors so quickly, a forest green streak in her place that disappeared just as the front-desk lady looked up.

Ace sighed, walking through the halls of his new school, it seemed that their latest adopter was a cheerful young lady that appeared at random, and also wanted them to get their education, but she did pay for all of their necessities even if she didn't live with them, he read the paper in his hand, and searched around for his room and lockers, he was utterly confused so he decided to ask someone, but no one was there, the class bell had rung when he and his brothers were still in the office, having a talk with the Principal, who warned them about wreaking havoc, as if they would waste their time in this place enough to wreak havoc, but soon after the stern warning she'd welcomed them with open arms. Ace sighed once again and stood in one spot, confused, suddenly a bright Forest Green light dash passed him, leaving his spiked hair slightly messy, he stared at it wide eyed, the green flash was zipping through the halls like crazy, whipping all over the place until it finally came to a stop just ahead of him, panting.

"Where the hell is it!" She roared, suddenly Ace recalled his own situation and yelled out to her, she quickly turned around, revealing her bright, Forest Green eyes, and her silky short, black hair, she had side bangs that hovered just above her left eye, along with a bob around her head that turned into spikes as they neared the nape of her neck. She seemed familiar to him, and he was frozen in spot just looking at her angelic face…familiar, angelic face, he quickly shook his head and dashed up to her, but she also seemed frozen in spot besides the fact that she was breathing in pants, she stared at him with wide, almost terrified eyes, but Ace didn't notice, instead he asked

"Do you know where this room is?" He handed her his schedule and pointed towards the room labeled on the top right corner just below his name, the girl stared at him for a moment.

"No." She replied, but suddenly a smirk appeared to her face

"That's exactly what _I_ was looking for!" She exclaimed in a smile, which made Ace's heart beat faster and his chest to grow warm, his breathing had slowed down, she seemed to be processing something as she put her finger to her lush lips in an adorable gesture

"Let's look for it…" she slowed down "together" then she quickly turned around, and Ace quickly followed.

_"I guess he didn't notice it's me, but I don't blame him, with this new haircut and all, but why is he _here_, of all places! It doesn't matter…at least I have a new image to go with my new self, and I won't be so cold to people anymore, trying to help Ace is living proof of change"_ she chuckled to herself, and didn't notice as Ace watched her, they continued to walk through the halls together.

"Hey" Ace suddenly called out beside her

"What's your name anyway?" He asked

Staring straight ahead, he glanced at her when she didn't respond at first, a mischievous smile playing her lips

"Alexis"

They gazed at each other, but she dashed ahead as soon as she read the label on one of the doors, it was their homeroom, they had a good two minutes left before their classes started, she raced along the line of lockers just beside the door, and smiled as she recognized hers, quickly she read her combination on the slit of paper the Principal had given her, flung her green backpack in and quickly locked it, secure. She turned around and jumped back as she realized Ace was still there.

"Hey, moron! Hurry up or you'll be late" she yelled as she rushed into class

Ace continued to stand there, frozen, when suddenly the bell rang. He stared at the ground, his bangs covering his eyes, his heart was pounding furiously, the moment she'd giggled as she said her name his body had frozen, but his chest was tightening, his breathing slowing, and feeling butterflies in his stomach, why did she make him feel like that? Suddenly someone grabbed his wrist in the crowd of students surrounding him, slender fingers warming his hand, he looked up to find he was being directed through the crowd, suddenly the crowd of students lowered and the person became visible, it was a girl, suddenly she turned around, giving him arched eyebrows and a scowl, "what the hell are you doing?" She asked as they approached the classroom whilst she followed some students from their class.

"What?" he asked, she shook her head

"You don't just freeze in the middle of the halls like that"

Suddenly he found himself in class, Alexis' fingers around his wrist, pulled back, gone. Before he knew it he was standing in the front of the class along with Alexis, as they introduced themselves, Ace stared at the ground, his hands covering his eyes once again, _"calm down!"_ He commanded his beating heart, but it wouldn't listen, his head shot up as the teacher called on him to introduce himself, his eyes were intense, but he was able to ignore his beating heart anyway, he decided it didn't matter, that he was just sick.

"Ace" he said

The girls sighed and gasped all staring at him, he ran his fingers through his jet-black hair as he smirked.

"I'm Ace"

Arielle and Anastasia stared at the short haired girl approaching them, she looked a lot like Alexis but had much shorter hair, but she had her same green eyes, the same outfit, the same smirk

"Hey guys"

Anastasia and Arielle stared at her

"Umm, do we know you?" Arielle asked as Anastasia's eyebrow shot up

"Lexi?" She exclaimed, her eyes widening in disbelief, Alexis beamed cheerfully, she couldn't help it. Both her sisters stared at her with wide eyes

"But, but why?" Anastasia asked while Arielle squealed cheerfully, hopping around with Alexis' hands, this time, Alexis went along with it, chuckling as they jumped around, but only this time.

Then Alexis stopped, still beaming

"Because it's the new me!" She exclaimed cheerfully, her sisters stared at her and she rolled her eyes

"I've changed, I'm not…suicidal anymore, I don't hate you guys anymore, but think about it, there's no difference from before, what's the proof of change? This is the me now and that was the me then" she paused "but it's only the hair, I'm not gonna be all girly or sweet or smart" she chuckled

"but…" her voice trailed off as she glanced at the ground, her face slushing slightly

"I'm gonna have to go…shopping…" Anastasia and Arielle gasped at once suddenly

Alexis' head instantly shot up, her face pink

"Don't get me wrong! I just need new clothes" she said

Gesturing towards her dark, dark green hoody on the verge of black

"My old ones are too…colourless" she lowered her head once again, avoiding eye contact, Anastasia and Arielle turned towards each other, then they leaped at Alexis, smiling and laughing all of them dropped to the ground, giggling as they hugged one another. The girls stood up a few moments later, realizing that the entire cafeteria was watching them.

"What?" Alexis snapped at them, some turned around, not meeting her irritated gaze, while others continued to stare, but as time passed the buzzing noise returned and everyone was talking once again. Suddenly the Rowdyruff Boys shot the cafeteria doors open, the buzzing subsided once again as heads turned to watch them, all three walked in, Alphonse with an intense glare, Aido blowing on his gum with a blank expression and Ace, with a devious smirk. All three girls and all three boys were in the center of the cafeteria, as soon as their gazes locked the atmosphere became tense, all of them viciously glaring at one another, suddenly Arielle's angry gaze subsided

"Wait a minute" she said aloud

"Didn't we call a truce?" Suddenly all five of them blinked, Anastasia and Alphonse scratched their heads as their faces grew red

"Oh yeah…" They said in unison, Alexis slapped her forehead

"Are you kidding me?" She scoffed; all six glanced at one another

"…So what do we do now?" Arielle asked, and before they knew it all six were sitting together at one of the cafeteria tables, annoyed at the eyes that rested on them.

"Would you guys cut it out!" Ace and Alexis yelled all at once, they stared at each other, surprised.

The rest of lunch passed by with no more complications, Arielle adjusted her Orphan Blue wrist band, which matched her outfit for Gym. Orphan Blue capris sweat pants with a plain white T-Shirt, along with blue-white sneakers. She stood in stance just as the whistle blew one of her classmates, Robin, quickly served the ball, the game went back and forth, and Arielle's team was losing, badly. Arielle placed her hands on her knees as she breathed heavily, a sigh escaping her throat, suddenly Princess cackled from behind the volleyball net, her fingers entwining in its holes as she glared at Arielle whilst smirking cockily. Princess wore a tight, sparkly, golden tank-top along with her miniature black shirts, she wore black flats and her hair was in her usual frizzy buns, the ones that looked like she had two frizzed basketballs attached to her head, and to complete her outfit she wore her sparkling golden crown with a black oval diamond encrusted into its center. Arielle looked up, and instantly stood straight to glare at Princess, who continued to irritatingly smirk at her, a gleam in her eyes, of? Self-confidence; Arielle never had liked Princess, it wasn't as much that she was evil as it was the two basketballs on her head, they reminded her of the fluffy red kitten that she had once seen Princess torture, she'd kicked it aside and it flew into the river that ran under the bridge that led out of Townsville, Arielle had been unable to contain her anger and sorrow when she'd searched and searched the water but was unable to find the poor cat, she'd attacked Princess, she'd been as savage as she could get, in fact, if it weren't for Anastasia and Alexis-who were rather surprised that their sweet, innocent sister could be so savage- Princess would've drowned in that very river, but instead Arielle was arrested for attacking an 'innocent' citizen, they'd then sent her to the Mayor, after all, they couldn't send one of their heroes to jail, not too long after that day the Acts of Cruelty Against Animals Law had been released, but it was too late, Princess had moved, which was why it had shocked Arielle to see her old rival in her school, in her_ classroom_, but she'd managed not to hurt her, seeing as she'd grown up, but she would never forgive her for that day.

"Well, well, well" Princess said, her old squeaky and shrill voice was gone, but her new one was just as menacing.

"Looks like the Blue Puffball can't do much" Arielle glared at her, and then she smiled, challenging her.

"Aw, poor little Princess, she can't tell the difference between beating the shit out of you, and playing a game" Arielle replied. The girls in the gym staring at the both of them, Princess' jaw dropped, she hadn't expected sweet, innocent Arielle to actually _do_ something, Arielle grinned.

"I'm not using my powers, but it doesn't mean I can't beat you" she provoked her, suddenly the teacher blew the whistle, the girls re-assembled in their positions, Arielle and Princess glaring at one another through the net, just as the whistle blew Princess whispered something with an evil smirk, something only Arielle would be able to hear with her supersonic hearing, Arielle's eyes went wide with rage and the ball flew up, her heart was pounding and her throat let out a cry that sounded like a snarl, the savage was back, and Princess was going to get her long awaited payback.

Arielle's team cheered as she scored another point, the ball slammed into the ground, echoing back through the Gym walls, her and Sky-the server, high-fived one another, they'd bounced back up at a rapid pace, and were now tied. Princess glared at Arielle's self-confident smirk, Arielle merely glared back, feeling absolutely nothing for the frizzy-haired freak, even Princess seemed to have jumped back at her cold glare, suddenly the backdoors of the Gym, which were in the left hand corner flung open, the boys from her class filed in along with their Coach, the girls glanced at one another, confused, and the boys stared back, Mrs. Allison speed-walked over to Mr. Willis, they argued for a moment and the boy's Coach turned around with a scowl on his face

"Alright, boys" he said, motioning for the boys to retreat through the backdoor, suddenly Princess shriek echoed through the Gym, bouncing off of its walls, Arielle held her hands to her ears, as did Aido, who had been with the boys, outside.

"How about they stay?" Princess asked with a smirk, Ms. Allison and Mr. Willis glanced at one another.

"After all, the bells going to ring soon, so why not let them watch, I mean we're just one point away from winning" the girls on the opposite team frowned, while Mr. Willis agreed to the idea, with a sigh Ms. Allison agreed, and before they knew it the girls were back in position. Arielle's eyes were raging with flames, she glared bullets through Princess' irritating face, all because of what she'd witnessed, two minutes ago the teacher had allowed them a short break, the students dashed here and there, getting ready, and as soon as Arielle returned from her water break she saw Princess talking to Aido, for whatever reason she was engulfed in rage, and when Princess batted her eyelashes at Aido, who just so happened to _smile _back at her, even though it was an utterly fake smile just to get her to leave him, Arielle didn't notice because her heart broke into a reverie of rage, and disappointment, but the rage prevailed and that's what caused that last point. The whistle blew and the server served the ball, both teams tossed it back and forth until it returned to Arielle, she whipped into the air and slammed it down, her shot was so ferocious that the white volleyball was engulfed in a blue light for a moment, aiming for Princess. The class gasped in unison while Ms. Allison tried to blow on her whistle, but she was so surprised that it came out in choked huffs, and the student stared at the thick fog of dust that had formed where Princess was standing, while Arielle sat, perched atop the volleyball net with her hands on the net and her left leg crossed over her right, she grinned. Ms. Allison quickly dashed towards the figure standing in the middle of the cloud of dust just as soon as it disappeared, Princess stood just ahead of a giant crater that had formed in the Gym floor, the volleyball had burst into pieces inside of the crater and Princess shook, merely frozen with absolutely no expression, only the constant shaking that her body displayed, suddenly she fell over, toppled onto her back, Ms. Wilson, along with the cheerleaders and the girls on Princess' team hurriedly rushed to her side, while the people on Arielle's team, along with the crowd of boys stared at her as she sat, perched atop the volleyball net, she giggled, "we won" she said in her usual sweet voice, the girls turned to stare at one another and suddenly they all began to cheer as they hugged one another, Arielle leaped off of the net and high-fived a few of her teammates, she caught a few of the cheerleaders give her a content smile.

"_I guess Princess started torturing these guys after she left"_ Arielle thought

Suddenly the Coach approached her, giving her a stern look

"Arielle" she said, Arielle gulped, worried

"what you did was quite dangerous" she said, and Arielle lowered her head

"but it also earned you a spot on the volleyball team, what do you think? Would you like to join?"

She asked, extending her arm for Arielle to shake, Arielle's head suddenly snapped up, she gazed at her Coach's face, who was smirking, Arielle smiled back, she placed one hand on her hip

"I don't know about the volleyball team, but I would like the cheerleading squad" she replied

Ms. Wilson stared at her for a moment, her mouth in a tight line, but her smile returned and she fidgeted her extended arm

"Deal, you can try out on Thursday, after school" she said as Arielle shook her hand, suddenly Princess' voice echoed throughout the Gymnasium once again

"What?" She screamed, outraged, everyone turned towards her, the bell had rung and the students had filed out of the gym, except a small remainder that were helping clean up.

"No _way_! She shouldn't be allowed to join! I mean come on, she's a Powerpuff Girl for crying out loud" suddenly she smirked as the gleam of an idea shone in her brown eyes

"If she insists, then I'll let her, but she has to audition, _now_" Princess smirked while the girls turned towards her, her eyebrow shot up

"Well?" She smirked, challenging her; automatically Arielle smiled her sweetest smile

"Of course!" She exclaimed cheerfully, giggling at the fact that Princess was clenching her teeth with spite in her eyes.

Anastasia glared at the irritating senior boy that had grabbed her wrist, she whipped her hand out of his grasp and continued to walk on

"Hey! Little girl, don't you know you should apologize when bumping into someone?" He asked

A cocky grin on his face, quickly he walked up to her, blocking her path, it was then Anastasia looked up at him, glaring, she could hear the shuffling of his two friends' feet behind her,

"Come on, Rick! She's just a little girl, just ignore it" she could hear the smile in the other boy's voice

"Naa, as a senior it's a job to teach the little ones manners, and their place" Rick said jokingly

Anastasia continued to stare at him, but her expression was bored, ever since that night Alexis had informed them of the reasons she'd changed over the past few years, mixed with her sudden personality twist with Alphonse just before had made her so…different, she was confused about most of the feelings she'd felt, at some point she'd come to an understanding, to mix both her personalities into one because each was truly a part of her, she just wasn't too sure of how to do it. She stared at him, bored, utterly bored, she didn't feel like making him feel a bit secure by giving him a worried expression, nor did she feel like lecturing him about how _he_ was the one in need of morals, and _T.V_. A newspaper, a magazine, _something_! How could he not know who she was, suddenly she imagined how him and his friends would react if he was suddenly flung into the brick wall just past the road, she giggled at the thought, and at that the senior boy stared at her, she looked up at him once again, her bored expression fading away at the thought, he smiled at her, which, for a moment surprised her

"Hey, now that I look at you, you're not that bad, what are you, like a year younger?" He said, grinning, Anastasia stared back at him

"No way!" She blurted out cheerfully in a smile as she stared at him; he jumped back for a second but instantly grew furious

"Why not?" He exclaimed, so surprised at the sudden rejection that he forgot why he'd blocked her path in the first place

"You think you're all that, b****? You-you whore" he staggered, then smiled at his choice of words, and at that Anastasia's bored/glaring expression returned, but there was a fierce flame in her eyes, but even before Anastasia was able to decide the best way to torture and attack him the senior was sent flying into the brick walls, just the way she'd imagined, she looked down at her fists, her anger calmed for a moment by confusion, she looked back at the senior and noticed that a familiar boy-her height, short, spiky fire hair and a black and red cap she knew all too well flipped to the back- she walked towards the two figures, but the moment she stepped onto the road she heard the screeching tires of a car and the shrieks of a horn, she turned to the side, her eyes wide with confusion and horror all at once, a car was racing at her, she was in the middle of the road, frozen, the red car spiralling towards her, and suddenly everything went black.

Alexis watched as the clock ticked, she smiled, only a few minutes to go, suddenly the teachers voice brought her back to reality, Mrs. Dona snapped her fingers in Alexis' face, who, startled, jumped back and blinked rapidly, the class let out a few smirks and giggles, Alexis stared at the teachers scowl. The teacher walked back to the board and continued with her lecture, suddenly Alexis caught a glimpse of something waving from the corner of her eye, she turned to reveal Ace, two seats behind in the row beside her, she furrowed her brows, and he simply smiled, gesturing towards the teachers table, after a few extra gestures and after revealing the screwdriver in his pocket, Alexis lips curved into an excited smile and she gave Ace a thumbs up, she turned towards the front of the class and gave Ace a readying glance.

"Mrs. Dona?" She called out, Mrs. Dona whipped her head around to face Alexis, who'd been placed in the front of the class after the first five minutes for 'disrupting the other students' learning'…and for chucking an eraser at her head, by accident of course! She'd tried to pass it back to Ace, but in no means was it off task! In fact, they'd just been passing back and forth because they needed to use it…and they'd done it every time she'd had her back turned because…they didn't want to distract her, unfortunately Mrs. Dona didn't buy it, and that's the story of how she was sent to the front of the class.

"Yes, Alexis?" She asked with her eyebrow shooting up

"I wanted some help on this question over here" she pointed randomly into the textbook, Mrs. Dona paused for a moment, but she stepped in front of Alexis' desk and bowed down as she adjusted her glasses to see the question, at that moment Alexis waved her hand back and forth beneath the side of her desk. Instantly Ace pounced onto the ground, he scurried over to Mrs. Dona's desk and worked his magic on her chair.

"This one?" Mrs. Dona asked, shooting a glance at Alexis, who stared back at her angelically

"No, no, that one" she pointed into the textbook at random once again. Mrs. Dona's eyebrow instantly shot up once again as she held the book to her face

"You mean the one that says '5x2=?' on the Review page?'

The class girls burst into giggles and the boys chuckled, each of them aware of the reason for the little performance Alexis was putting up, by the end of the day, her classmates already knew her ways, and they anticipated each prank, only this time, Ace had decided to help out, seeing as he'd seemed so bored all day long. Alexis let out a small cry.

"_N-no_! I mean the one beside it"

Mrs. Dona stared at the book once again, Alexis glanced to the side and mouthed the words:

"_How much longer?"_

"_Just a little more!"_ Ace replied as he continued to work his magic on the chair rapidly

"Hmm… I see" Mrs. Dona began to explain the question to her, but Alexis' eye began to twitch after the first few mathematical words as she stared at her

"Understand?" Mrs. Dona asked, looking at Alexis sceptically, Alexis nodded in her confusion, but as soon as she caught a glimpse of Ace still by Mrs. Dona's desk

"Oh my gosh!" She suddenly exclaimed, grabbing Mrs. Dona's shirt, quickly she let go and sat back in her seat

"I _love_ your shoes!" She glued a smile onto her face, Mrs. Dona looked down at her flats and smiled, slightly pink

"I don't believe that has anything to do with Math" Mrs. Dona said sternly, but Alexis could see her teacher's face slightly brighten at the compliment

"Where'd you get them?" Alexis continued to stall, watching as Ace crawled back to his desk, she let out a sigh of relief, luckily Mrs. Dona didn't notice, she lectured her about…something.

"Well, I shouldn't waste our precious class time any longer, please continue with your lecture-I mean teaching"

Mrs. Dona continued to teach after a moment; Alexis continued to stare at the clock _"just a few more…"_ but then her eyes returned to Mrs. Dona, as well as the rest of the class as she trotted back towards her desk, instantly the chair collapsed just as her butt grazed it, her-and the disassembled parts of the chair- dropped to the floor and the class erupted in a burst of laughter, Alexis and Ace high-fived one another, just in time because the bell rang, but just as the two were about to step out of the room Mrs. Dona's shrill voice startled them as she grabbed onto each of their shoulders

"You two" she whispered gruffly

"Detention!"

Alexis and Ace's jaws dropped open

"But how did you- I mean" Alexis quickly corrected herself

"Why?"

"Don't you dare young lady! I saw that high-five, come to my room after school for detention! And don't even _think _about ditching, I'll hunt you down"

And with that, the two figures stepped out of their room and into their Homeroom with a big gulp, _"I guess teachers aren't all that…wimpy"_ they thought, glancing at each other.

Every figure in the gym stared at Arielle with wide eyes and dropped jaws, the girl at the stereo fumbled with the play button as Arielle's routine came to an end, she smiled and the gymnasium was overtook by a rumbling round of applause, the cheerleaders instantly hugged and congratulated Arielle for joining the team, while Princess stood off at the side, with her mouth wide open and her eyes flaming, "Well then" the Coach suddenly interrupted, the girls turning to face her "Arielle, welcome to the Cheerleading Squad!" The girls smiled while Princess stared at her with resent, of course she'd seen it coming, after a performance like that, even without the use of her powers.

"And I have even better news" Coach continued

"Congratulations! You're the new Captain"

Princess stared in shock at both Arielle and Coach

"What?" She shrieked

"But _I'm _the Captain" she complained, Coach turned towards Princess, thinking

"Okay. Princess, you're our Co-Captain, how's that?" Coach smiled reassuringly, but Princess merely glared at her, she stomped out of the Gymnasium

"I'm gonna get you for this!" She screamed as she stepped out of the school building, the small remainder of students watching her.

Alexis and Ace trudged into the Detention room; it seemed they were the only two in the classroom, besides Mrs. Dona, who watched them, suddenly the speakers called for her, she gave them a stern look and stepped out of the room just after warning them. Ace watched her until she could no longer be seen in the halls, he'd seated himself in the back right corner of the class and Alexis was seated in the left corner, he jumped out of his seat and strolled towards the door

"You're leaving already?" Alexis asked with a smirk, Ace chuckled

"No duh, bye" he waved her a small good-bye and stepped out of the classroom, Alexis waited a few seconds, but as soon as she confirmed he wouldn't be returning she hopped onto her desk. In a matter of seconds she'd pulled out her iPod from her backpack, and was hopping onto one desk to another as she danced, her forest green streak dancing in joy along with her.

"_Oh, sh**"_ Ace thought _"I left my backpack in the classroom" _he quickly dashed back just in case Mrs. Dona returned, he peeked through the doorway to check if the Math teacher was there, she wasn't, but Alexis was. He covered his mouth as he watched the raven haired girl with her bright green streak dance and hop from one table to another as she listened through the black and green headphones placed on her head, he watched her contently, unaware of the tight warmth in his chest, but suddenly he froze as he watched Alexis slip from one of the desks as it rocked from side to side, throwing her off.

Alexis let out a small yelp just as soon as she lost her footing on the beige desk, it had surprised her; she closed her eyes, awaiting impact as she realized her body was too startled and confused to function properly. She closed her eyes, dreading the impact, but her breathing stopped and her chest tightened as a pair of arms engulfed her, her eyes instantly shot open to reveal Ace, his spiky jet-black hair slightly ruffled, his shaded forest green eyes -a few shades darker than hers- were wide and worried, the strong arms that held her were gentle and he was warm. Alexis blushed, they stared at one another, gazing into each other's eyes, Alexis' lips parted, to say something, _anything_, but her mind was so jumbled and her tongue felt heavy

"M-my bag" he stuttered, in reply to her confused expression, suddenly a loud yell boomed in the classroom, causing Alexis to jam her hands against her ears and Ace-seeing as his hands were preoccupied- to turn around. Mrs. Dona stood at the foot of the door, staring at both students with shocked eyes; she tried to regain her composure, but failed

"Y-you two" she gulped and took a deep breath

"Sit down!" She exclaimed as her voice boomed once again, quickly Ace seated himself in the desk closest to him, obviously forgetting that Alexis was still in his arms. Both were seated at one desk, Alexis on his lap as they stared at the teacher with worried eyes, suddenly their heads snapped to the side

"Aaahhhh!" They screamed, Alexis lunged off of Ace's lap and quickly leaped into the seat straight ahead of her, she placed her tangled hands in a fist onto the desk, staring at the teacher with a sheepish expression and a flushed face, both Alexis and Ace glanced at each other, and quickly averted their gaze. None of them noticed the contently amused smile hidden in the curves of the teachers lips, she walked over to the desk and sat down on her…new chair, her fingers intertwined and her true expression hidden behind them, she pretended to glare at them as she watched the two adorably blushing figures.

"Well then" she said, Alexis and Ace instantly snapped their heads in her direction

"Welcome to Detention"

"Anastasia, Anastasia" she heard the voice from far away through the darkness as it trembled, the voice was strong, worried…familiar. Anastasia's Sakura eyes gradually fluttered open as she grumbled to reveal two, wide, blood-red eyes peeking back at her, he smiled. Anastasia quickly sat up, a sudden pain ran through her muscles and shook her head, her hand flew to her silky fiery hair, she blinked, and stared at Alphonse. They were sitting on a bench, Anastasia tried to recall why, suddenly it hit her in flashes, the senior, the horn, skidding tires, a car, and frozen body about to be ran over by a car, it couldn't have killed her, but sometimes the girls tended to forget they were supernatural.

"W-w-what…?" Anastasia's voice trailed off, her words jumbled and her head pounding at the speed of her beating heart, they actually seemed to quiver along with one another, she turned back to face Alphonse-she'd been scoping the area, they were in a location not too far from the school- and froze, he was smiling, actually _smiling_, again! It was one of those moments in life where the world suddenly freezes, the only sound the beating of your heart, and she heard it, it thudded as the world shivered with each beat, staring at Alphonse's dazzling and sincere smile.

"I saved you from getting hit by a car" he said, Anastasia suddenly snapped back to reality, but she couldn't stop staring at him, she nodded her head slowly, dumbfounded.

"And I guess you went unconscious, so I carried you here and put you and the bench and tried to wake you up" he continued casually, for some reason the situation made Anastasia blush, her hand slowly grazed her cheek, wondering why she was behaving this way. Alphonse gazed at her, and quickly turned away when she looked up with her large Sakura iris' his bangs shaded his eyes, he stared out a the ocean just beyond the fenced border of the sidewalk, he was blushing at how her shining Sakura eyes stared at him, but he couldn't help but stare at her adorable gesture when she touched her flushed cheeks with wide, surprised eyes.

"Wait a minute" she suddenly whispered in her melodic and smooth voice, Alphonse turned slightly to face her from the corner of his eye, Anastasia stared back at him, but he could tell she was detached, slightly lost in thought.

"Why were you there?" She asked, Alphonse smirked

"I was gonna get my motorcycle when I saw you, then I saw you bump into these three guys, and one of them followed you, so I thought I'd…I wasn't worried or anything, I just wanted to see if something interesting would happen…" he turned back to face the ocean with intense, glaring eyes

"_And then that guy called you a whore, and I could feel the anger shoot through me, and I just…lost all thought" _he sighed, shaking his head slightly with his eyes closed, then he turned back around to face Anastasia, and suddenly recalled something as he gazed at her, her eyes hidden by her bangs, but before he could speak she whispered.

"You heard the entire conversation, didn't you?" She asked, still staring at the wooden bench with her eyes hidden, it saddened him to see her expression

"You were acting…different" he said, shooting her a glance as he spoke, she stayed motionless

"Kind of like the other day…but…different" he finished with a sigh, unable to find the words

"Yeah…" Anastasia said with a weak attempt at a laugh, Alphonse continued to stare at her, concerned

"Are…you okay?" He asked, suddenly Anastasia froze completely, even her breathing had stopped, Alphonse's eyes widened as he witnessed a single teardrop slide down her cheek behind her hidden eyes, still staring at the wooden bench-no, past it, she was looking at something else, in thought.

"A-are you okay?" Alphonse repeated worriedly, Anastasia's hand rose to her tear streaked cheek, she looked up, her eyes widening as she stared at him whilst touching the teardrop

"No" she whispered

"Am I going crazy? I just don't know how to act anymore!" She shouted, more tears trickling down from her Cherry Blossom eyes

"I-I'd act all responsible because-because being the leader…I liked it, but I just can't stop the stupid childish side of me anymore, I just don't know how to act anymore!" She tried to rub her eyes with the back of her hands as she whimpered, suddenly she felt an arm gently grip her shoulder, she froze for a moment as she found herself being pulled, her hair swaying as she found her face buried into something, she looked up and saw Alphonse gazing down at her with some emotion behind his eyes that she couldn't exactly place…relief? She lay frozen in his chest as the beat of her heart began to speed, her face flushed.

"You're not supposed to act a certain way" he suddenly said, she quickly looked up at him, surprised, he continued to stare out at the ocean

"Act the way you think you should, even if its random, even if it doesn't fit your image, even if others might see it as strange, or wrong, because the way you act and the things you do are you" He closed his eyes and looked back down at her, his sympathetic eyes replacing the ones before that seemed to scowl. Anastasia blushed even brighter and quickly sat up on her knees, staring at him with her bright red face, she looked around sheepishly and gradually sat down up right on the bench, facing the ocean as well, then, she placed her head on his shoulder, she glanced at him.

"Shut up, I'm acting the way I think I should" she said with a sheepish smile and her bright red face, but suddenly she turned to glare straight at him

"Don't take this the wrong way though! I just need comfort and you're the best thing I have right now!" She placed her head back onto his shoulder as he chuckled and gazed at her with a warm smile and amused eyes

"Did you know there was once a little boy, who liked to cook" they glanced at each other and quickly turned away

"Well, this little boy had two brothers, and they didn't know about this one boy's…hobby, the little boy didn't want his brothers to know so that little boy continued to cook in secret, do you know why?" He chuckled as Anastasia began to open her mouth to reply, but he interrupted her

"He didn't want them to know because he was kind of the leader, of this group" he caught the glance

Anastasia shot at him as her lips curved into a smile

"Anyways" he said quickly

"He didn't want to ruin his, cool, tough-guy, smart, awesome, the list goes on and on" he smirked

"So he didn't tell them, but one day, those three boys had to move-oh and they lived on their own, so they didn't have anyone to cook for them, seeing as how him and his brothers were starving and didn't have enough money for food, the boy decided to finally tell his brothers about his…hobby, the little boy had expected his brothers to make fun of him, but all they did was look pretty surprised and laugh a little, but they accepted it right away and do you know what they said?" He answered his own question.

"What's for dinner, bro?" Alphonse chuckled, lost in thought, suddenly he came back to reality as he turned back to gaze into Anastasia's eyes

"And…well-um, that's the story, of how one little boy showed the world-or at least his world, his two brothers, that he was more than he appeared to be, cool, smart, awesome-" he suddenly stopped when Anastasia's arms fastened around his neck, he was shocked at the sudden embrace, Anastasia herself was slightly surprised, but she couldn't hold back the sheepish smile crawl up her face along with her slightly flushed cheeks. The faced one another, gazing into each other's' eyes, suddenly he smirked.

"What was that for?" He asked with a smirk

"For acting so sweet, and because I felt like it" she giggled, suddenly her cell phone vibrated, she let go of him and her face grew bright red as Alexis' voice boomed through the speakers

"Naz where are you?" She asked, sincere worry in her voice

"Oh, sorry, I just…uh…I'll be right there, wait for me at the school's front gates, bye!" Anastasia snapped her Cherry Blossom designed Motorola shut, the two, miniature snowflakes that dangled from a thread that was somehow attached to the cellphone jingled as they bumped into one another. Instantly Anastasia hopped off of the wooden bench and smiled, Alphonse stared at her.

"Oh" Anastasia said, suddenly turning to face Alphonse

"You left out surprisingly kind, and sweet, and, could you ask that boy to teach Anastasia how to cook? I really do need skills in that department" she giggled, then launched into the sky, her light pink streak following her, Alphonse smirked as he stepped off of the bench, his hands in his pockets as he strolled over to his bike, he bumped into the senior he'd punched along the way, he glared at him.

"You'd better do all you can to make sure you make her happy" he smirked

"Or else"

The senior quickly nodded and scurried away, Alphonse glared at him until he was out of sight, suddenly his eyes went wide as he recalled her brilliant smiling face, he smiled to himself, unsure of why, but they were friends right? So what's wrong with watching out for her?


	4. Gone Astray

****

**Special Thanks To XKeaXLaylaX & TheeDevil, it's thanks to you guys that this chapter _finally_ came out, really couldn't have done it without your support, and don't worry, the next chapter's on its way and it _will_ be longer than this one**

**Also thanks to all of the people that helped motivate/force (my sister) me into completing/writing this chapter**

**There's alot of stuff going on, my Dad's going to come back from overseas, and i think i'm getting a cold so I want to thank everyone for their support**

**(-^.^-)**

**Okay then, onto the Disclaimer!**

Blossom: So who's gonna do it this time?

*Holds up a picture as she glares deviously at FKS*

Me: _O-M-G She's got a picture of me at that Christmas after-party!_

_...oooh, that didn't turn out too well…_

Bubbles: *Smiles sweetly at FKS*

Me: *Smiles back*

Bubbles: *Pretends to slit FKS's throat open*

Me: *Blinks and looks around*

_No one saw that? Seriously?_

Buttercup: Yeah…

*_Trying_ to hide a giant hammer behind her back*

Me: _How the hell does no one see that?_

Me: Oh…umm, that's right…the Disclaimer

*FKS is being threatened, blackmailed, and about to be pummeled…*

Me: I guess I could make the Disclaimer longer…

*Hands girls their scripts*

From the top!

Blossom/Bubbles/Buttercup: FKS does not own or claim to own the Powerpuff Girls

*All three sigh in relief*

Me: What the-

Blossom/Bubbles/Buttercup: Nor does she claim to own any of the _**newer**_ characters that will be appearing in this short chapter

Me: Short! I took forever try-

Blossom: That's it?

Me: Wait a minute, what do you mean-

*Bubbles cuts FKS off*

Bubbles: A script?

Buttercup: You sure have outdone yourself this time

*Rolls eyes*

Blossom/Bubbles/Buttercup: *Throw the scripts in FKS's face and walk out of the room*

Me: Everyone's a critic

**_Chapter 4_**

**_"We're moving…Again!"_**

"_Master, it seems the girls are still strong, and they seem to be growing stronger, luckily I was able to locate them after the Professor's pathetic attempt at having them run away, it seems he has grown suspicious of our plans"_

"_Good, Sedusa" his strangely feminine voice seemed raspy and weak_

"_Master, I had warned you to not use such tremendous power in your current state"_

"_It doesn't matter, it wouldn't have been for nothing if that impotent girl hadn't gone and informed her sisters about her dreams, my interference, I'd have had her jump off of a cliff by now! Or at least bleed herself to death" He cackled, but ended in a series of coughs_

"_Sedusa" he rasped sternly_

"_How are the boys progressing?"_

"_I apologize master, I am not entirely clear about either of their situations very much, it seems that the Rowdyruff Boys and the Powerpuff Girls have been, getting along, and-"_

"_What?" The feminine voice asked, almost cheerfully in his state of confusion_

"_It seems that, they have been getting along, Master"_

_The reflection in the mirror burned and cackled, a gruff throaty roar almost cracking the glass_

"_Master, please calm down, the mirror will shatter"_

_He breathed heavily, the flames spewing from his demonic eyes_

"_Master, if you will, I believe we have been hiding in the shadows for too long, we must take action before their friendship grows"_

"_What?" He stood completely still, watching her through confused eyes, almost as innocent as a child, but it instantly disappeared and the flames returned, a shard of glass instantly tore off of the corner of the mirror and shot at Sedusa, who continued to stand in a bowing position as the shard pierced her cheek, she grimaced, but stayed motionless. She was leaning on one knee, her hand tucked in between her torso and the knee as her upper body bowed over it, her head lowered to the demon inside of the mirror, her other leg was placed on the ground._

"_You believe, In other words you think? I don't need a servant that thinks, I need a servant that follows orders, understand?" The demon roared_

"_Yes Master, my apologies Master" Sedusa apologized_

"_But, may I ask, what precautions will we take? What exactly am I to do?_

_The demon remained silent for a moment_

"_Seeing as how you are not too clear of their situations, you are to connect with the children, find their weaknesses, do not worry" he replied to her sudden change in expression_

"_I will handle everything" and with a final cackle, the reflection disappeared and her reflection re-appeared, the portal had been closed, Sedusa sighed _

"_Sara, I'm sorry I put you in danger, I'll get you back from him" she thought to herself_

Anastasia and Alexis quickly followed their sky-eyed sisters' screams

"Alexis!"

"Anastasia!" Arielle shrieked, suddenly both her sisters burst through Alexis' bedroom door as they traced their sister's screams, Arielle sat huddled on the bed with her eyes closed, just as the girls abruptly barged in she lunged at them.

"A-Arielle, i-it's okay" Anastasia tried to soothe her little sisters, who was whimpering as she clung to her leg.

"Okay?" Alexis exclaimed.

"What the hell were you doing in my room!" Arielle gave her a small, guilty smirk when Anastasia suddenly asked.

"Arielle, what's wrong? Why were you screaming?" Suddenly Arielle began to snivel once again as she cried teardrops, she pointed at the bedroom wall, both Alexis and Anastasia's gazes followed her hand to reveal a cockroach, instantly Anastasia turned back to her sister, who whimpered as she clung to her leg.

"You're kidding" she said as she gave her a bored expression, she turned to Alexis and smirked, expecting her tough, tomboy sister to let out a chuckle or two, but she stared in awkward confusion at her 'tough-girl' sister who lay huddled on her bed as she stared at the cockroach on the farther wall.

"_Oh, yeah…Alexis hates bugs" _she suddenly smirked

"_Now should I make use of this situation or be a good girl" _she rolled her eyes at the sudden thought and quickly called out to Alexis, who snapped her head around with wide eyes, Anastasia pretended not to notice her sudden composure, she floated over towards the wall and grabbed a Kleenex from the shelf beside her, and quickly snatched the cockroach off of the wall.

"Alexis, hurry up! Arielle is too scared to do anything so help me get this thing outside"

Alexis stared at her with startled wide eyes, she tried to remain cool but her attempt made Anastasia turn around, trying to hide and hold back a laugh.

"What? Are you scared?" She challenged with her eyebrow shooting up

"No! Of course not" Alexis quickly replied

"Then how about we play a little game of tag? The person that's It has to catch a person that's not It and tag them with the cockroach" She said it slowly, letting the horror sink in.

"No way!" Alexis shouted, but Anastasia simply inched closer towards her, taunting her with the cockroach in her hand.

"Come on Alexis, I know you love tag" she continued to inch closer, so close that the cockroach was at least an inch away from Alexis' face, but the next thing she knew Alexis dashed out of the room, her forest green light trailing behind her.

"Oh no, you don't!" Anastasia yelled as she followed her sister

Finally, Arielle was the only one left in the room; she sat on her knees at the front door, staring straight ahead at nothing in particular.

"I like tag too!" She chirped with her brows furrowed and instantly dashed behind her two sisters, "Arielle! Go block Alexis on the other side!" Anastasia ordered, Arielle smiled and did as she was told, a few moments later Anastasia was gaining on Alexis' trail, she stretched her hand with the cockroach out, shaking it in Alexis' face, Alexis let out a startled cry and instantly zapped bright forest green lasers out of her eyes, Anastasia dodged just in time and the bright light ended up tearing through the wall, but no one noticed, they didn't notice when Anastasia's multiple attempts to tag Alexis with the cockroach tore multiple holes through the walls, nor did they notice that the holes seemed to have small cockroaches crawling out of them, scattering around the house, all they noticed was their game of tag. Which, in the end didn't really work out very well because Anastasia flung the cockroach at Alexis in a last attempt to catch her, Arielle right beside her after cornering Alexis in didn't work, instead she flew past Arielle, leaving her spinning in the air, Alexis quickly zapped the cockroach with her bright, forest green lasers and that was that. The cockroach fell to the floor, dead; all three girls stared at it.

"Well that wasn't nice" Anastasia mumbled amidst the silence, staring at the dead cockroach, suddenly her two sisters gasped, Anastasia looked up to see why and was frozen, not even breathing, Alexis looked as if she was about to faint and Arielle was staring at them wide eyed with her hands pressed to her mouth, cockroaches. Millions and millions of little cockroaches crawled around their walls; one of the three girls screamed, but they were all to frozen to see who it was.

The doorbell rang, "I'll get it" Aido said as he stood up from his seat, he stepped out of the living room where his two brothers, and their new step-mom were talking, he sighed as he walked over to the door, the ringing growing more frequent, he pulled the door open, and froze. "Alexis! Don't ring the doorbell so much, it's rude!" Anastasia whispered as both her and her sister quarrelled, too busy to notice that Aido had opened the door; suddenly Arielle stepped up from beside the two girls, gazing at him with her wide, blue eyes. She smiled, "Umm, can we come in?" She asked sweetly, "y-yeah, sure" Aido replied, widening the gap, it seemed Anastasia and Alexis had realized that he had answered, they stepped in, Anastasia gave him a smile and a nod and Alexis merely popped her gum in his face as she stepped in, Aido turned back to and looked through the tiny gap in the door, just as it closed he saw a giant van that read: Exterminator in big black letters on the side, it was parked in front of the girls' home.

The girls stepped into the living room, it was, surprisingly, nice, the drapes were silky red, the couch was a dark shade of green and the carpets were all navy blue, a glass table was placed in the center of the room, surrounded by four Jade coloured couches, a large T.V in between two of the couches on the farthest wall from them; but what was more surprising than the couches was that both Alphonse and Aido were sitting on two separate couches, both opposite from one another, and that in between the two couches sat a woman, with light blonde hair on the verge of white with light pink streaks, she had wide, blazing amber eyes and long eyelashes, along with a bright red smile on her face, her hair stretched along her neck with two barely noticeable curls on the apples of her cheeks, she had freckles but they were barely noticeable. Two oval earrings drooped from her ears and shimmering pearls around her neck. She wore a white dress underneath a light pink sweater, along with tights of the same shade underneath; and a pair of strappy pink high heel shoes. The boys stared at the girls in confusion once they appeared at the large doorway of the living room, Alexis quickly seated herself on one of the couches, eying the lady curiously at first, Anastasia and Arielle on the other hand remained frozen at the door, staring at the woman. Anastasia parted her lips but was unable to let out a sound, she continued to stare at the lady uncomfortably, why was she there? Suddenly Alexis brought the uncomfortable silence to an end as she finally asked.

"Can we stay at your place for a while?"

Anastasia slapped her forehead as Arielle shook hers, now the boys stared at the three of them

"What?" They exclaimed at once, Aido had joined his two brothers, but he stood behind Arielle and Anastasia, he stared at them in disbelief

"You guys said we had a truce right? So what's wrong with us staying at your house?" Alexis continued, Anastasia finally stepped in, if their faith remained in their green-eyed sister, who knew what would happen next.

"What Lexi means to say is, our house is being exterminated for cockroaches, and we need a place to stay, but we don't know anyone else in Megaville, so, can we stay with you guys?" She asked, extremely nervous "j-just for a while!" She added "until the Exterminator says we can go back" she wouldn't make eye contact with anyone, but she shot a small glance upwards to see their expressions.

"Oh my goodness!" The pretty lady in pink suddenly chirped, all six figures' heads shot up to look at her.

"Uh-umm, I mean, oh! How sad, of course you can stay!" The blank faces that stared at the woman curved into smiles

"Really?" All three girls exclaimed at once

"Of course! Boys, remember you told me that you'd gotten extra beds when you moved?" The woman turned to the three guys that were staring at her, shocked, the boys glanced at each other, then nodded their heads.

"Perfect! Take the beds to your rooms, you can all be roommates!" She smiled, then stepped outside

"I have to check something, boys, don't waste time, these girls have had a rough night, I'm sure they want to go to sleep" she ordered as she pulled at the door behind her.

"Wait!" Arielle suddenly yelled, the lady's arm froze, she turned back to look at the sky-blue girl

"Yes?" She asked

"Umm, what's your name?" Arielle smiled

"Mrs. Goodlady, but you can call me Imma" and then she stepped out the door, closing it behind her.

"…So, is she your new Step-Mom?" Alexis asked Ace, who was sitting on his small, twin-sized bed in the top left corner of the room, on top of dark green sheets, Alexis was clearing the creases in her white sheets; it was one of the only bed sheets remaining. She shot a glance at Ace, who stared at her with intense eyes, he nodded, and she smiled.

"She's nice"

"_It must have been Him…but, what do I do now? How am I supposed to get close to them?" _she sighed,_ "Sara, help me, I just don't know what to do, the evil flame that drove me into doing heinous crimes has extinguished, I feel nothing anymore, I only have these masks, servant, mother, I just don't know myself anymore, since…since you left, Sara if you can hear me, I just wanted to say, I'm sorry" _she took a deep breath "but I know you can't" she said aloud in a whisper, she gazed down from the cloud she was perched on, cross-legged, she'd transformed back to her true form and now watched the twinkling lights of the city in thought.

"_The city of Megaville" _

"_The Powerpuff Girls"_

"_The Land of Glass behind the Mirrors"_

"_Sara…"_

"_Is there anyone out there to stop the evil to come? Anyone that can free me from these demonic binds? Anyone that can help me find her? Anyone? To stop the darkness that hovers, not just around me, but around this entire world? It's the reason I turned evil, so if it was gone, would I be able to turn my back, on all of this? Is there anyone out there that can help me-no, not just me, but this entire world?" _As she closed her eyes and sighed one final time in disappointment, she concentrated, but just as the familiar, Royal Purple light engulfed her, a small, weak, but extremely familiar voice that startled her and at the same time brought tears to her eyes answered.

"_Yes"_


	5. Old Love and A New Beginning: Part One

Blossom: Ladies and Gentleman! I give you my…beautiful assistant, Brick!

Crowd: *Applauds*

…

*Nothing happens*

Blossom: *Glances around nervously*

He he, you didn't think the great magician Blossom would merely have her assistant _walk in_ would you?

*Looks for Brick while talking*

Now…without…further ado…please give…a round…of applause…for…my…assistant…BRICK!

*Opens the curtains to the magic box to look for Brick, and finds him*

*Crowd claps*

*Blossom pulls Brick out of the box, Brick is wearing a bright red strapless dress*

Brick: Whispers: All this just to satisfy yourself about that stupid sexist fight, I told you a million times, the girl has to wear a dress because the guy _can't_ wear one!

Blossom: Whispers: Oh, I guess you were right, it isn't sexist after all!

Now my lovely assistant, please do the honours

Brick: FKS does not own or claim to own The Powerpuff Girls, or the Rowdyruff Bo- Hey! If she doesn't own me why the hell do I have to do this!

Blossom:…I don't mind

Brick: I'm gonna get you FKS! I'll get you if it's the last thing I-

* Dress rips*

*People in crowd faint*

*It is now illegal for men to wear a dress when in front of a crowd*

Blossom:…Ooh! Special thanks to LuvKillz for giving FKS the Music option idea for Buttercup, thank you & hope you don't mind

*Walks away from crowd of unconscious people…some hero -.-)

**Chapter 5**

**_Old Love, New Beginning (–Part One-)_**

"Ah, Arielle! Don't go in that room!" Aido yelled, the twin bed clutched in his hand held above him as he tried to slip it through the hall, Arielle stood frozen with her hand hovering over a door knob, she turned around

"Why?" She asked,

"Imma said to never go in her room. I'll take you to mine instead, so could you open the door for me?" He held Arielle's bags in his other hand, which he shook for emphasis, Arielle giggled and pushed on the golden brass handle of her new, temporary, room. She gasped as she pushed it open. The entire inside of the room was painted as an aquatic, underwater land; colours varying from Navy Blue to Orphan Blue, millions of shades, small amounts of different-sized bubbles and anything else that you'd find underwater. From shaded canyons and boulders to vivid plant life and clams, a few even held brilliant pearls! A few fish were cornered here and there, but other than that, there weren't too many animals, instantly Arielle turned around and leaped at Aido, catching him in a sudden embrace, he blushed.

"Oh my gosh, Aido you're amazing!" She cheered, still holding him in a tight embrace, his arm-with the mattress-still up and her bags dangling from his other hand.

"W-why?" He asked

"Because of your painting, it's gorgeous! And I love the ocean" she chirped, Aido tried to turn away from her, his heart felt as if it would burst.

"Thanks" he whispered as he stepped in, he placed the mattress into the upper right corner of his room, opposite to his.

"Ooh! Put the bed in that corner" Anastasia commanded; she was seated on Alphonse's blood-red sheeted Twin-sized bed; Alphonse obeyed, but at the same time, complained.

"Why do _I_ have to do this for you?" He asked, but he smirked none the less

"Because I don't want to"

"You know there are limits right? Maybe I didn't word it very well when I was giving you that speech, but you still have limits" he said with his eyebrow rising.

"I know" Anastasia said as she pouted, then she leaped off of the bed and began to place her bedspread on hers, but as she shoved her pillow into its white pillow case, she examined the room once again, and smiled. Alphonse's room had the icy peaks of the Himalayan Mountains, looking so elegant and cold, the mountain caps were painted onto the wall that the two beds had been aligned with, whereas the side walls were painted with small peaks jutting up and down, covered in soft, white snow or painted a suffocating bluish-purple, the mountain range was exquisitely elegant and icy, Anastasia loved it.

"Aido really did an awesome job" she sighed; now Alphonse was the one seated on the blood-red sheeted bed

"No kidding, that guy, he's really serious about art" Anastasia caught a warm smile slither onto Alphonse's face from the corner of her eye.

"What about you?" Anastasia asked, turning away from the wall just as she spotted Alphonse's sheepish expression she recalled the story of the boy he'd told her about, she smiled.

"I almost forgot!" Alphonse's head snapped up at the sudden exclamation, his face grew slightly pink.

"Did you remember to ask that boy to help me cook?" She smirked, hoping Alphonse would catch on, Alphonse smirked

"Yea, he said he'd think about it" Anastasia giggled and walked out the door, Alphonse trailing behind her, they walked downstairs to find Alexis and Arielle in the living room, along with Ace and Aido.

"Sup?" Alphonse asked as his brothers turned to face him, he'd caught Alexis and Arielle's attention too, Mrs. Goodlady stepped into the Living Room from the Kitchen just as Anastasia and Alphonse seated themselves.

"Oh!" She exclaimed

"You're all still up?"

The six figures turned from one to another

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" Asked Ace

"Well…don't you six have school tomorrow?"

Suddenly the six of them snapped their heads once again, staring at each other one last time before they ran into their rooms, screaming

"My homework!"

"The Math teacher!"

"Aaahhh!"

"Here" Alphonse said as he pulled his black and red hat off of his head and placed it onto Anastasia's silky, long auburn hair, she blushed, tucking a strand of her soft hair behind her ear

"Th-thanks" she stuttered as she blushed, refusing to meet his gaze, she was utterly embarrassed, since the girls' home was still packed with cockroaches they couldn't get new clothes, which was why she was wearing her ridiculous outfit. Baggy black jeans tied to her waist with a dark red belt, she wore a baggy dark red T-shirt with a few strands of hair drooping over her shoulders, reaching all the way till her rib-cage, along with the hat on her head that Alphonse had flipped to the back in his usual style, she couldn't help but stare at the ground with a bright red face. Suddenly Alphonse put his arm around her, she quickly snapped her head up to face him, surprised.

"Come on bro, its fine" he chuckled at the glare Anastasia shot at him

"Okay, okay" he said as he kneeled in front of her, suddenly he began to roll up her right pant leg, folded just above her knee caps.

"What are you _doing_?" Anastasia asked sternly, but he caught her blush as he glanced up at her

"There" he said when he finished

"Now no one's gonna think of you as a guy with a leg like that, not that you look like a guy, not that you could look like a guy, but, is it better?" He looked back up at her, she quickly turned away from him, her face still as bright as before, her face twisted in a slight, nervous scowl, Alphonse chuckled, which caused Anastasia to turn back in his direction, he stood back up and grabbed her hand, startling her as he pulled her out of the room.

Ace crept up behind Alexis with translucent goo on his hands as she fixed her dark green belt, quickly his hands aimed for her lush, shoulder-length raven-black hair, but instantly Alexis dropped to the ground, kneeling on her knee as she tightened the forest green laces on her green and white converses, luckily the girls had been able to salvage their shoes and the clothes on their backs in the sudden swarm of cockroaches. Ace, startled at first, instantly curved his frown into a devious smile as his fingers quickly touched Alexis' smooth raven-black hair, with his extreme speed he finished even before Alexis realized who it was, he grinned as he examined his work, Alexis instantly turned around and scowled.

"What the hell are you doing?" She exclaimed, Ace merely smirked and grabbed Alexis' bare shoulders with the palms of his hands, he twisted her around and dashed into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him, he nodded at his masterpiece as Alexis smirked.

"Not bad" she complimented with the slight shake of her head as she examined herself with a grin, her side bangs were spiky, short and slanted to the left, the gel must have been some extreme kind because her shoulder-length hair was spiked upwards, the giant pointed spike, accompanied by littler spikes grasped for the ceiling in a slanted position, jutting a few centimeters above her scalp, Alexis instantly turned around and scowled at Ace as she caught a glimpse of him in the mirror.

"What?" He asked in confusion as she glared at him, Alexis merely straightened, then she stepped closer to Ace, her hands on his shoulders, she glared at him and he stared back in confusion. Suddenly she banged her forehead with his, Ace yelped, but somehow remained standing

"_He's something alright" _Alexis thought as she smirked and stepped out of the bathroom.

"That's for touching me!" She yelled back with a smirk as the door shut behind her, giggling as she saw Ace dizzily fall to the floor.

"You guys! Hurry up or we'll be late" Arielle yelled from the living room, quickly she grabbed Aido's hand and ran to the front door, her hand on the door knob. Arielle wore Aido's slashed dark and baggy jeans, holes had been sliced here and there, which was why her knees poked through the gash every time she walked, the slices on her shins and thighs however were small, the ones on her thighs were barely noticeable, her baggy pants were being held up with a dark blue belt, she was also wearing Aido's borrowed Navy Blue zip-up hoodie, its sleeves had been cut off, therefore it ended at her shoulders, along with a pair of Navy Blue converses she'd borrowed from Aido as well, unfortunately they didn't fit her very well, but she'd insisted since they'd completed the outfit. Arielle turned back around once she felt a sudden gust of air pass by her, Anastasia and Alphonse stood at behind her, she smiled to them and turned back to the staircase as a sudden, bright forest green light appeared, flashing by her and onto the couch as a darker green light followed behind it, Arielle turned back towards the Living Room to reveal Ace and Alexis standing in the middle, their fingers entwined and held beside their heads, the force of their push and pull made them slowly swing back and forth as they stared at each other with toothy grins, glaring at one another challengingly. Alexis wore Ace's borrowed black, baggy jeans, along with her dull and dark green tank top that was also on the verge of black, her hair was spiky and it surprised Arielle when she saw it at first, but she smiled none the less, if anyone could pull it off, it was Alexis.

"You guys!" Arielle yelled, all five figures turned to face her, blankly

"School?" She said in a questioning tone, suddenly all four of them lunged at the door, Arielle stared at them with a twitching eye as they realized the four figures were about to topple onto her, she closed her eyes as she saw Alphonse and Anastasia suddenly flail their arms as they grasped what they'd done. Slowly Arielle fluttered one eye open, suddenly her eyes went wide as her head turned from side to side, she burst out into laughter at the sight before her. Alphonse and Anastasia had slammed into the door and abruptly dropped to the matted ground, Alexis and Ace followed in their footsteps, all four of them lay on the ground toppled onto each other, they groaned.

"Shut up!" Alexis yelled at Arielle's hysterical giggling, suddenly Arielle turned to the side, Aido stood beside her, his expression blank as he stared at the four figures that had collapsed before him, Arielle noticed that his arm was wrapped around her waist and she smiled.

"Thank you" she said cheerfully, Aido suddenly turned towards her and blushed as he pulled his fastened arm off of her waist.

"Come on!" Anastasia yelled, back on her feet, she quickly pulled open the beige wooden door, suddenly Imma stepped into the Living Room, she stared at the group before her, all standing at the front door huddled together in the small front door area with wide eyes.

"Shouldn't you six get going? You're gonna be late" she said, the six instantly turned to face the woman, they all gave her a final smile just before they stepped out the door, Imma stared at them, startled at the dazzling faces, she smiled back at them warmly and they all filed out the door, she stepped out of the house, following them, she stood at the doorsteps, staring at the sky where they had flown, they hovered just above the house and smiled at her.

"Bye!" They yelled as they waved her good-bye, hesitantly Imma waved back, surprised at her own action; then she gave them a final smile as they disappeared in a rainbow of colours.

Alexis shook her head in irritation as she rolled her eyes

"Are they gonna do this every time we walk through those gates?" She questioned, referring to the stunned eyes and snickering faces that rested on them, Anastasia glanced around uneasily, her head lowered staring at the ground, unwavering and she bit her lip. Arielle seemed to be the only one of the girls that didn't seem to ridicule the eyes that rested on all six of them, Ace agreed with Alexis, but Alphonse had his usual cool composure and Aido looked as blank as usual, blowing on his bubble-gum, which was surprising because they hadn't even noticed him pop it into his mouth. On their way to the front doors of the school the group of six witnessed an extraordinary sight, there were two groups filled with people, each of them held a sign, both had Arielle's picture plastered onto them, they seemed to be arguing, it was surprising that the group hadn't noticed, after all, they were pretty loud.

"Hard-core Arielle!"

"No, Sweet and Innocent Arielle!"

"You're idiots!"

"You're b******!"

And they continued to cause a riot

"Hey!" Alexis yelled, suddenly the two groups' faces turned, they'd stopped squabbling and were staring at the gang with wide eyes, suddenly one of the boys on the supposed 'Sweet and Innocent' group gasped.

"Arielle?" Everyone was staring at one another wide-eyed

"Y-you chose th-their side?" He stuttered

Arielle stared at them in confusion, suddenly she walked into the center of the group, and they created a path for her

"I'm sorry" she said apologetically, staring at the ground, her bangs shading her eyes

"But I have no idea what you're talking about" she finished, Anastasia tried to hold back her giggle, but couldn't so she turned around before anyone noticed, but she couldn't help it, the looks on their faces were priceless! Alphonse followed, and placed his arm around her, she gasped as he pulled her deeper into his plain, blood-red hoodie.

"They won't be able to hear you if they laugh" he stalled, not wanting to let her go, and Anastasia smiled, giggling with her face buried into his chest, luckily no one noticed because they were too busy with the matter at hand, the two crowds roared, trying to explain the situation to Arielle, who somehow understood them.

"So you're saying that this little group on this side" she turned to the group on the right

"Made a fan club in my honour?" The group on the right, mixed with girls nodded

"And it was because of my…display in Gym the other day? So you guys like my 'hard-core side'?" It came out more as a question than a fact, the group nodded in unison once again.

"But the group on this side" she gestured towards the group on the left, made up of boys

"Made a fan club because of my 'innocence and bubbliness'?" The boys nodded, smiling, she smiled back, but it was crooked because she was kind of annoyed at the 'innocence and bubbliness' thing.

"But you two groups are fighting because you two are rivals?" They all nodded in unison, Arielle stared at them

"But…why?" They all turned to one another in confusion

"What do you mean 'why"?" A girl asked

"Well, if both of you have fan clubs in honour of, well, two different sides of _me_, why not just…mix the two groups? I mean, both ways, innocent and hard core, they're both me" she smiled as the two rivalling fan clubs stared at one another, then they smiled, the two Presidents turned to Arielle and nodded, then they turned back to face one another and shook hands, both fan clubs cheered, then the school bell rang.

"_Wow"_ Alexis smiled

"All that and school just started, I wonder what else is gonna happen today…" Alexis' voice trailed off in thought, soon all six friends went their separate ways, Arielle and Aido had classes together, so did Anastasia and Alphonse, as well as Alexis and Ace, and no matter how much each refused to admit it, they couldn't ignore the beating of their hearts as they walked together, side-by-side. The only problem was, they didn't know why.

"Attention students" the speakers boomed, gradually silencing the students inside of the entire school along with the help of the teachers.

"Here are the Morning Announcements: there will be no Gym today due to the reconstruction on the Gym floor…for certain reasons…" Anastasia giggled, the rest of the announcements droned out. Anastasia was seated at one of the front desks in the first row of the class, she glanced back and caught a smirk on Alphonse's face, quickly she blushed and turned around; Alphonse was seated at one of the back seats of the class, beside one of the glass windows that stretched in a rectangular line on the left wall, Anastasia was seated beside the wall as well, they were only five rows apart. She stared at him, her chin rested in the palm of her hand, a sudden sadness in her eyes and tightening of her chest that she just didn't understand, suddenly the teacher's voice startled her daze; she quickly turned around and uninterestingly stared at the teacher, her chin placed into the palm of her hand once again.

"Oh! Anastasia, good job, you were the first to receive full marks on your Review Test yesterday" Mr. Stan, the English teacher complimented as he caught a glimpse of her, Anastasia smirked, throwing a quick glance in Alphonse's direction, he smirked. Mr. Stan followed Anastasia's gaze and smiled.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Alphonse, thank you for taking the test even though you'd been late to my class, my boy, you also had full marks, but to complete it in less time than the others and still receive full marks, I'm astounded" the girls of the class began to whisper and giggle as they shot glances at Alphonse, for some reason it made Anastasia fee uneasy, but she tried to ignore it, instead she quickly tore a small piece off of her paper and scribbled into it, when the teacher had his back turned she turned in her seat and quickly shot it at him, and then she turned back around, smiling. Suddenly Mr. Stan turned, ordering the class to turn to a certain page in their textbooks, then he continued writing on the board. Anastasia turned around with a smirk, but it quickly disappeared as she saw Alphonse holding up a crumpled, charred black piece of paper in his fingers, he smirked, and waved it around a bit while he placed the side of his head into the palm of his hand, he was smirking cockily. Anastasia grew pink and snapped her body back around

"_I guess I used too much force…what other way can I tell him…" _she thought to herself, suddenly she snapped her fingers as an idea came to mind, the teacher instantly turned around and Anastasia gave him a sheepish smile as she turned back in her seat, but when he turned back to the board she smiled with her eyebrows furrowed.

"_Okay, concentrate!"_ She thought to herself

Anastasia turned the cap on her head around and lowered it, shadowing her face and trying to block all distractions from the world around her, she's never tried it before but it was rather calm and peaceful. She could hear everything everyone did, it wasn't a distraction, it merely added to the trance-like feeling, slowly she tried to imitate Arielle's example, she turned halfway in her desk, and directed her finger in Alphonse's direction, she pointed at his desk with her eyes closed, and imagined carving it into Alphonse's desk.

"I…" she thought, but suddenly her thoughts went haywire as she concentrated more and more on Alphonse, how cute he looked as he slept, how sweet he was despite being her rival at one point, how he'd given his most prized possession, his hat, her lips curved into a smile, her eyes still closed, she tried to write as she carved into his desk, then, as she recalled the task at hand she finished with a

"U"

She smirked as her eyes fluttered open, she glanced in Alphonse's direction, but her shot was cut short as the speakers suddenly buzzed, Mr. Stan had been called to the office, he stepped out the room, assigning the students some work, and ordering them to be quiet. As soon as he left the class began to buzz, Anastasia turned back to face Alphonse but jumped back when she realised he stood right behind her, she smiled as she looked up, but his expression was a bit different than usual, the same cool and composed expression, but trying too hard, her smile disappeared at the sight. Suddenly he grabbed her arm and dragged her to the back of the class towards his desk, some students followed them with their gazes, Anastasia blushed and turned away, she looked up at Alphonse in confusion, but he merely pointed at the desk. Anastasia followed his gesture and gasped. On his desk she'd-accidentally-carved:

"I"

Then a giant heart was carved in the center of the desk, with their two names written in its center

"Anastasia

Alphonse"

"U"

Anastasia began shaking vigorously in her embarrassment, her face was bright red and her hands fluttered to her mouth, she shot a quick glance at Alphonse, ready to cry, he was staring back at her, some emotion in his eyes that she couldn't place, she quickly turned away, and realized all of her classmates were staring at her, which made her cheeks burn even more. Alphonse on the other hand was too confused to help out in any way, he was merely able to keep up his barrier, pretending he didn't care, but his chest-which had been fluttering with so many emotions just before-tightened just at the sight of seeing her about to cry. She quickly turned her head back around to face him, but her heart lurched at the sight, he seemed so, sad, so confused, and she was the one that had done that, without a second thought she raced out the door, a sad, bright pink streak following her, quickly Alphonse followed, there was no way in Hell he was going to sit back while Anastasia ran off somewhere, probably crying. But his emotions confused him, and he thought of the best explanation he could think of , they were friends right? So there was nothing wrong with wanting to make her happy. (A/N: I swear, he's the dumbest smart person I've ever seen -ha ha, I know, got it off of iRobot-)

"Welcome to Music!" Said Mrs. Lauren, the upbeat Music teacher, Ace and Alexis glanced at one another, smirking as they caught one another's glances, they were seated at the back of the room, side-by-side.

"Now I'll let you guys decide your partners" The students stared at her blankly, suddenly someone raised their hand.

"Why do we need partners?" She asked, but the teacher didn't reply, instead she gave more instructions.

"Your groups must consist of at least one of each:

A Bass player

A String player

A Percussion player

And a Wind player

Whoever doesn't have a partner in five minutes will be partnered together, okay?"

The students turned to one another, and then at Elmer, the weirdo paste eater in Kindergarten, and now, the weirdo that everyone compared to Fred from Diary of a Wimpy Kid…but quieter. In an instant they were asking one another as they ran around the room, panicking. Ace and Alexis kept glancing at one another, each wanted to ask the other, but, were too stubborn to. Suddenly a group of boys hovered around Alexis' desk, Ace, at first startled, jumped back, but instantly he glared at the crowd once he realized what was going on.

"Alexis, do you wanna join our group?" Said two of the boys

"No! Alexis, join ours!"

The boys fought over who's group Alexis should join, while Alexis stared at them with a startled expression, the boys were too busy fighting to notice the sudden warmth in her eyes along with the small smile that brightened her face as she lowered her head to stare at her desk, Ace's eyes went wide at the sudden gesture, and it made his heart hurt that _they_ were the ones to make her smile like that, but it also thudded faster spreading warmth throughout his body to be able to see an expression like that on her face, it was the first time he saw it.

"Umm, Ace, do you want to join our group?" A small voice asked, Ace snapped his head around to see a dozen girls surrounding the front of his desk, suddenly they began fighting as well over who's group Ace should join, Ace merely stared at them, surprised. Alexis glanced at Ace to reveal a dozen girls surrounding his desk, for a moment, her eyes flickered with disappointment, and her hidden smile disappeared, she turned towards Ace and realized he was staring at her; quickly she averted her gaze towards the boys surrounding her desk and scowled.

"Sure" she said, which made every boy freeze and turn to face her

"What?" They all said in unison

"I'll be…" she closed her eyes and swung her arm back and forth with a pointed finger, her hand stopped and she opened her eyes

"That guy, I'll be in that guy's group" the boys in her new group cheered, Alexis caught a glimpse of Ace staring at her, and smirked automatically, not sure why. Ace caught her smirk and did so himself, he approached the remaining boys that were walking away from her desk, disappointed. Ace clutched onto one boy's shoulder.

"Let's be partners" he said with an intimidating and devious smirk, the boy, at first shocked, stared behind Ace to see the girls that now wanted to join their group, he smirked.

"Sure" he replied, and before they knew it five minutes were over and the groups had been decided

"Well then! It's great to see everyone has a partner" everyone stared at Elmer, who seemed oblivious to the gazes, he continued to blankly stare at the teacher.

"But Elmer does-" one of the students began when the students around her quickly clamped their hands over her mouth, the teacher stared at them.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you? You don't need to have a partner, you could go solo" the teacher replied with a smile with the wave of her hand.

"What?"

Anastasia dashed through the halls, and Alphonse followed her, their streaks of light trailing them.

"Anastasia!" Alphonse exclaimed, outstretching his arm to catch her, but she sped up at the sound of his voice, Anastasia didn't want to see him, she was too embarrassed, she continued to dash through the halls, going back and forth in any means to avoid him, but he'd catch up every time, suddenly Anastasia stopped. She quickly checked behind her, forgetting to check left and right, she crawled into a classroom, slightly hovering in the air in order to not create any noise, she sat at the very back of the class, letting out a small sigh of relief, but her face was still pink and she still felt like crying at the embarrassment. Alphonse quickly leaped behind a trash can as he caught Anastasia freezing in her tracks, she checked behind her, then stepped into a classroom, Alphonse smirked, walking through the hall and at the classroom door, he knocked, directing the teacher's attention towards him, and smirked as he shot a glance at Anastasia, who sat frozen, cowering behind her desk.

"Yes, young man?" The Teacher said, Alphonse turned back towards him

"It seems we have a runaway student, would you mind if I were to check your class?" The teacher stared at him; a bunch of emotions running through his face, Alphonse ignored him and stepped in, scanning the classroom.

"It'll only take a minute"

He stepped through the rows, his hands in his pockets and his face displaying the same emotion it always had, he stepped beside Anastasia's desk, and smirked at the fact that she was trying to ignore him, trying to pretend he wasn't there.

"Hey" he said, she hesitated for a moment, but continued to stare out the window, he smirked again, and before either of them knew what he was doing, he had Anastasia in his hands, she was paralysed due to the shock, Alphonse simply walked out of the room, smiling at the hoots and whistles the students gave him and the stunned expression of the teacher, he walked out the door and into the hallway, with Anastasia flung over his shoulder.

"Okay then" the teacher said after registering each group onto a sheet of paper

"I know many of you have questions to why I needed you to be in groups, well, that's because this is Music" The students stared at her confusing response.

"You see, the groups you have, or don't, whatever, are now your teammates, your group is your band, oh that reminds me, our school has a tradition of having a Student Exchange Program for the first week of school in each Option, boys?" The teacher turned towards the door, the students followed her gaze, suddenly the door whipped open, and five boys stepped in. They stood beside the teacher's desk, first was a short midget boy with pale black hair, he wore a faded black and dark-orange jacket over a torn, plain white T-Shirt, he wore faded indigo skinnies with a black and dark-orange glove on his right hand, the same shade as his jacket, his hair was parted at the top-left corner of his forehead, stretching towards his right eye, his eyes were a light shade of brown and he wore torn and faded white and orange sneakers. Behind him stood a boy in a slouching position, but even so the boy was a good meter taller than him, his jet-black hair flopped over his forehead and he wore a faded brown T-Shirt, his muscular arms bare, underneath he wore torn indigo skinnies and a black and brown glove on his right hand, his white and brown sneakers were torn as well. Beside him stood a skinny but tall boy wearing a jersey and baggy faded, indigo shorts, his jersey was white and a dark shade of maroon, he also wore a black and maroon glove on his right hand the same shade as the shirt, his black and maroon, faded sneakers were also tattered, and for some reason, he wore a silky black top-hat with a maroon lace striped across it; he also had jet-black hair but his stretched just below his ears, whereas the rest of them had hair that ended at the nape of their necks. One _very_ round boy stood behind the both of them, a head or two taller than the two before him, he wore a metallic grey shirt that ended just before the black belt that held his faded baggy jeans up, his hair was a fiery red unlike the rest, and it hovered over his eyes, he had freckles around his nose and below his eyes, he also wore a metallic grey and black glove on his right hand, his ripped sneakers were the same two shades. Finally, the last of the group stepped in, he walked with an over-confident stride with a bitter frown on his face, a pair of black sunglasses shielded his eyes, and a fang protruded from his upper lip and onto his bottom one; he wore a black, sleeveless blazer, and by the looks of it, he wasn't wearing anything underneath, revealing his muscular body to the class, he also wore torn baggy indigo jeans, that toppled onto his black and white sneakers, he also wore a glove on his right hand, you guessed it, it was black and white; his hair was jet black, it toppled over his head in a messy hairstyle, his skin was the same as the rest, a sickly green. He stepped in front of the four boys, but his nonchalant eyes faded away as he spotted a certain raven haired girl that was staring at them, she gasped once all of them entered, but her gasp was surrounded by many others, insignificant, and she wanted it like that. Just as the teacher finished explaining to the class about the Exchange Program, Pablo strolled over towards Alexis' desk, Alexis winced, for him to be this close, she lowered her head, her bangs darkening her eyes, Pablo leaned against the desk, smirking.

"Well lookie here, if it ain't Lexi" instantly Alexis leaped up from her seat, wanting to strangle Pablo, glaring him death stares.

"You have _no_ right to call me that" she said through clenched teeth, Pablo inched closer towards her face, staring straight at her, Alexis, so consumed in her disbelief and rage, didn't even jump back, nor did she throttle him, nor did she throw him out the window, nor did she slam her fist into his face, or better yet, a desk, as you can see, she didn't like him very much, well, not exactly, she loathed him, despised him, and yet, she was still unable to savagely kill him. The teacher broke down their stare contest when she called out for him, irritated, but with a smug smile still plastered onto his face, he strolled over towards her, his gang following; and before they knew it, the class was practicing their songs that they were to perform to welcome one another into Music.

Ace shot a glance over at Alexis' band, ever since the display with the green guys

"_Wait a minute"_ he thought, recalling faint images of the group of ill looking people, only in colour though.

"_Oh yeah, they're one of the guys that they used to fight with…"_ his voice trailed off, he couldn't even concentrate on thinking, just looking at Alexis' saddened complexion, she appeared so fragile, and every time he saw that green guy, Pablo, talk to her, his blood would boil. Ace headed back for his station, his lips in a line, his mind too jumbled to pay attention, and before he knew it he bumped into someone, both of them whipped their heads around.

"Watch it!" The growled at one another, Pablo's face suddenly lightened, but only to be replaced by a devious smirk, whereas Ace's expression grew darker.

"Oh, you're that guy" Pablo said, Ace stared at him, his eyebrow suddenly arching, but his face still slightly scowling

"I saw you dude, you kept staring at me and Alexis at the beginning of class, interested?" Ace clenched his teeth at the accusation; suddenly Pablo's eyebrows arched as well, but mockingly

"…Or…jealous?" Ace let out a snarl, Pablo glared back, a smirk still displayed on his face.

"She's mine, my toy, don't get in the way" and with that Pablo turned on his heel and walked away, hands in his jean pockets, Ace's blood boiled, but he whipped his head around anyway, ready to get to practice.

"Okay class" the teacher said, glancing at the clock

"First is…" she checked her clipboard

"The Gangreen Gang"

Pablo and his group stepped to the back of the class; the instruments had already been set up, and in a matter of moments, they began playing

(A/N: Points of Authority by Linkin Park-Do Not Own)

Forfeit the game before somebody else  
Takes you out of the frame  
And puts your name to shame  
Cover up your face you can't run the race  
The pace is too fast you just won't last

You love the way I look at you  
While taking pleasure  
In the awful things you put me through  
You take away if I give in  
My life, my pride is broken

You like to think you're never wrong  
(You live what you've learned)  
You have to act like you're someone  
(You live what you've learned)

You want someone to hurt like you  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you've been through  
(You live what you've learned)

You love the things I say I'll do  
The way I'll hurt myself again  
Just to get back at you  
You take away when I give in  
My life, my pride is broken

You like to think you're never wrong  
(You live what you've learned)  
You have to act like you're someone  
(You live what you've learned)

You want someone to hurt like you  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you've been through  
(You live what you've learned)

Forfeit the game before somebody else  
Takes you out of the frame  
And puts your name to shame  
Cover up your face you can't run the race  
The pace is too fast you just won't last

Forfeit the game before somebody else  
Takes you out of the frame  
And puts your name to shame  
Cover up your face you can't run the race  
The pace is too fast you just won't last

You like to think you're never wrong  
(You live what you've learned)  
You have to act like you're someone  
(You live what you've learned)

You want someone to hurt like you  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you've been through  
(You live what you've learned)

You like to think you're never wrong  
(Forfeit the game)  
(You live what you've learned)  
You have to act like you're someone  
(Forfeit the game)  
(You live what you've learned)

You want someone to hurt like you  
(Forfeit the game)  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you've been through  
(You live what you've learned)

Pablo stared at Ace as Grubber began the intro, smirking, then the instruments began playing and Pablo stared at Alexis as he sang, Alexis glared back at him at first, but tried to advert her gaze for the rest of the song.

"…"

"Okay! Next is, Green and Black"

Ace would have shook his head at the name in distaste, it was a decision made by the group, but frankly, it embarrassed him that they'd name if after him, none-the-less, it flattered him, although he wouldn't let them know. But Ace was too busy clenching his teeth because of the little intro that had been for him, him and his band mates stepped onto the little stage at the back of the room and began to perform.

(A/N: Hunt You Down by Saliva-Do Not Own)

I am the master of this game  
And everybody knows my name  
And I will gladly make you see  
That you should not have messed with me

But you have thrown the gauntlet down  
I'm the only one who wears the crown  
So I will gladly hunt you down  
And I´m gonna stomp you into the ground

And you know it´s true  
I´m just better than you  
See the fear that´s in your eyes  
I´ll make you realize

Well oh yeah, here we go again  
Looks like we're on the floor again  
Hell yeah, here we go again  
Cause I came here to win

I´ll fight forever  
I won't surrender  
And I will always  
Hunt you down, down, down, down

Next time you open your mouth up  
You better be ready to back it up  
You better talk to all your friends  
I bet you won't do this again

Cause when you chose to raise your hand  
That´s when a boy messed with a man  
And I will hunt you down my friend  
And I´m gonna tear you limb from limb

And you know it´s true  
I´m just better than you  
See the fear that´s in your eyes  
I´ll make you realize

Well oh yeah, here we go again  
Looks like we're on the floor again  
Hell yeah, here we go again  
Cause I came here to win

I´ll fight forever  
I won't surrender  
And I will always  
Hunt you down

And you know it´s true  
I´m just better than you  
See the fear that´s in your eyes  
I´ll make you realize

Well oh yeah, here we go again  
Looks like we're on the floor again  
Hell yeah, here we go again  
Cause I came here to win

I´ll fight forever  
I won't surrender  
And I will always  
Hunt you down, down, down, down

Ace smirked as he stepped off of the stage, glaring back the daggers, and small, distasteful smile Pablo gave him.

"Well…that was, welcoming, um, next we have…Axel" The band itself didn't know why they had named it 'Axel', it just seemed to fit, and Alexis, flattered that they'd named it after her using a new nickname, had agreed contently.

(A/N: Never Surrender by Skillet-Do Not Own)

Do you know what it's like when  
You're scared to see yourself?  
Do you know what it's like when  
You wish you were someone else  
Who didn't need your help to get by?

Do you know what it's like  
To wanna surrender?

I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow  
I don't wanna live like this today  
Make me feel better, I wanna feel better  
Stay with me here now and never surrender  
Never surrender

Do you know what it's like when  
You're not who you wanna be?  
Do you know what it's like to  
Be your own worst enemy  
Who sees the things in me I can't hide?

Do you know what it's like  
To wanna surrender?

I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow  
I don't wanna live like this today  
Make me feel better, I wanna feel better  
Stay with me here now and never surrender

Make me feel better, you make me feel better  
You make me feel better, put me back together

I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow  
I don't wanna live like this today  
Make me feel better, I need to feel better  
Stay with me here now and never surrender

Put me back together  
Never surrender, make me feel better  
You make me feel better  
Stay with me here now and never surrender

Alexis ran out of the classroom at the end of the song, her eyes teary, Ace, who had been frozen in awe at her beautiful voice quickly ran after her, Pablo merely smirked.

"_I told you she was my toy"_

Alexis wasn't too sure who that song was for, of course she was referring to Pablo, but something kept making her throw glances at Ace every time she sang the chorus.

"_Dammit, stupid! Why the hell are you crying?" _ A few stray tears rolled down her cheeks as she increased her speed, she ran out of the school using one of the side doors, she lunged into the sky, her teardrops raining over the city once again.

"Tch" Alphonse whispered, Anastasia was almost in his grasp, but she'd dashed away when she saw him coming, his stealth attack failing. Soon after stepping out of the random classroom the two had strolled into, Anastasia somehow lunged out of Alphonse's grasp just at the sudden mention of the desk in their classroom, he'd only blurted it out because he'd just recently recalled it at that point, he sighed, searching for Anastasia, devising a plan.

Alexis dully flew through the air, but she whipped her head around when she sensed someone was behind her, she let out a small sigh as she realized it was Ace

"Alexis, what just happened?" He asked as they flew side by side, Alexis suddenly slowed down, her bangs covering her face

"_Was my mind trying to tell me something…or maybe my heart? No need to get all mushy, but might as well tell him…why? Whatever, you want to, so just do it, you never thought much about stuff before" _and before she knew it her and Ace were perched on top of a cloud, where she told him her story.

Anastasia glanced around, her face flushed, _"how could I have just forgotten about that, stupid ice, stupid table, stupid Alpha" _she'd completely forgotten of the carving in the desk in her Math class, Anastasia's hand whipped to her head, which shook slightly, suddenly her eyes burst open, for whatever reason, she felt…free. And then it hit her, here she was, in the middle of the halls, running away from a superhuman boy as they both used their superior agility, here she was, ditching classes for the first time, here she was, playing tag, and yet she was wasting it! Suddenly a bright smile appeared on Anastasia's face, her head whipped from left to right, searching for Alphonse, she whipped her head around to reveal fiery streaks dashing for her, and before she knew it, she was dashing straight for him, grinning, two streaks, one bright pink, and the other, bright blood-red, clashed.

"He was my first crush, first love." She began, she didn't want to look at him, didn't want to hear his mocking or comments, she was telling him, and that was all that mattered.

"It happened five years ago, it wasn't the first time I met him, no duh, but it was the first time I started liking him. I was late getting home because I'd had detention, but along the way I met him, and for the first time, he was alone…"

_Alexis took a fighting stance, her eyes still as cold as before and her face still as blank, but Pablo didn't move, instead he turned around, the same nonchalant expression on his face and the same stance, with his hands in his jean pockets. Alexis' smirk turned into a frown, but it instantly disappeared into arched eyebrows when a gang on motorcycles appeared. They slid off their bikes and surrounded him, holding steel bats and pipes, and knives; Alexis couldn't stop her jaw from dropping, she was shocked. She'd never even considered the possibility of the Gangreen Gang, or any of their rivals, to have rivals besides her and her sisters. It, in a way, broke her heart to see that she wasn't even special-in whatever way-to the ones she fought; therefore, Alexis was glued to the ground, on the sidelines, a bystander. Suddenly another muscled man with a tan body appeared, the only difference was that he wore a black leather jacket with the letter 'W' engraved in white on his back. He ordered his gang to attack with a nod, they all smirked and shot everything they could at him, Alexis, unable to do anything else, closed her eyes, not wanting to see _her_ rival be beat by someone else, but her eyes shot back open when she heard _multiple_ thuds on the ground, not just one. Pablo stood alone, digging his hands back into his pockets and turning around, but both of them froze when an ear-piercing bullet soared into the sky, Pablo instantly snapped his head around, facing the leader of the gang, who he'd somehow forgotten about, he held a gun in his hand, and it was pointed at him. Suddenly another ear-piercing blow echoed across the sky, and at that very moment, Alexis' feet finally moved, but all on their own, without a second thought she pushed Pablo out of the way, and the bullet skimmed her shoulder, it burned her flesh, but other than that she was fine, even though she thought that, she still crouched onto the ground with the palm of her left hand on her bloody right shoulder. She looked back up and the scene surprised her, shocked her; Pablo kicked the gang leaders face, who lost his footing and staggered a bit, then the gang leader rose his hand with a gun, aiming for Pablo, but he somehow dodged it, running just underneath his arm and head-butting his chin, then he spun and kicked the side of the gang leader's head with the heel of his foot, it made a disgusting cracking noise and the gang leader flew at the brick wall beside them, he fell to the ground, motionless. Pablo strolled back towards Alexis and lent her his hand, she stared at it, confuse; Pablo merely turned away, his face slightly pink._

"_You helped me so I'm helping you, take it already" he replied, still facing the bus stop just beside them. Alexis began to stretch her arm for his hand but winced as she realized it was the one that had been shot, Pablo sighed and crouched down, his back facing her, Alexis looked at it, confused once again._

"_Get on"_

_Alexis, after a moment of hesitation followed, and grabbed onto his shoulders, hoisting herself up, along the way to his home she couldn't stop thinking about the fight he'd had with the gang leader, his speed, his strength, his power, his skill, at that moment, she was sure she'd fallen in love, but quickly shook the thought away once she recalled exactly _who_ she was, Pablo took her to his home, it wasn't too shabby, he bandaged her wound, and before she knew it, she found herself sneaking back to his home the next few days, life was good, until one day…_

_Alexis groggily sat up, sitting in the back of Pablo's car, surprised and confused to how she got there, she tried to recall what she'd been doing, but couldn't, she sighed and looked out the window, and before she knew it, it started moving, Alexis' eyes became wide, her drowsy stupor dissipated, she knew where she was, she'd been here before after all, Townsville Peak. A cliff not too far from Townsville, there was a beacon not too far from her, but it'd stopped working years ago, the peak was basically deserted, so what was she doing here? All too well she knew the answer, Pablo. It made her chest tighten, her breathing fasten, and her head to pound, but she knew exactly, she'd been tricked, she could feel the car tipping, just about to fall into the ocean just below the peak, she closed her eyes and the car flipped, drooping and dropping under Earth's gravity._

Ace stared at Alexis with a horrified expression, Alexis wasn't really ready for it, she didn't think he'd care that much, quickly she turned away, hoping the tears that had swelled up in her eyes because of how much he cared wouldn't show, she willed them to disappear, but they just sat there, neither leaving nor over spilling.

"Then what happened?" He asked, Alexis continued to stare at the vast blue sky, unwilling to meet his gaze, she continued, taking a deep breath and hoping her voice wouldn't crack, she talked slower, but besides that nothing was wrong.

_Alexis closed her eyes and waited, waiting for her doom, but two voices suddenly froze her, and her death seemed to be happening in slow motion._

"_Alexis!" The voice squeaked_

"…_Arielle...?"_

"_Are you really willing to kill yourself for him?"_

"…_Anastasia...?"_

"_Are you going to leave us?" They both asked together_

"_But, I'm, not special; it wouldn't make a difference if I was gone…"_

"_Why?" They asked in unison once again_

"_Why?" She repeated_

"_Why wouldn't it make a difference if you were gone?" Arielle spoke_

"_Why aren't you special?" Anastasia added_

"_You can fly, run faster than any normal human, have super strength-" Alexis interrupted Arielle_

"_You two can do those things too!" She screamed in her head_

"…_Then why aren't you looking for it?" Arielle's tiny voice asked, fading away_

"_Looking for what?"_

"…"

"_Wait! Looking for what? What are you talking about! Don't leave! Please don't leave!"_ _She screamed it out loud, and at that moment she realized, she wanted to be with them, she didn't want them to leave, quickly she pushed open the car door, but just as she stepped out the car slapped into one of the jagged rocks inside of the ocean, the car exploded, creating a puff of smoke and a loud noise. The explosion propelled Alexis as she flew out of the car; Alexis sat up, rubbing her soar head, she looked around and realized that she was once again on the peak, she was safe, and she was alive._

Anastasia huffed, her hand on her chin, and her body flung over Alphonse's shoulder…again. After the small clash Alphonse caught Anastasia, and was now dragging her body back to class, they stepped in, although their little…game, had been rather short, it seemed it was even shorter than they'd expected, the teacher still hadn't returned to class yet, Alphonse stepped back towards his table and put Anastasia down, the class' gazes rested on them, smirking and smiling and giggling.

"O-okay!" Anastasia yelled, even before each of them had the chance to even look at the table once again

"Look what happened was that I was trying to copy Arielle's technique like this move she showed me one time, I was just going to write 'I challenge you' but since it was the first time I used that move it messed up" she panted, she'd answered really quickly. Alphonse smiled, even though his eyes seemed slightly disappointed, and his chest kind of tight, but he didn't even know why. At that instant, both Alphonse and Anastasia looked back at the desk, Anastasia gasped while Alphonse's eyes went slightly wide, his eyes gleaming and a small smile playing his lips, inside of the giant heart Anastasia had carved into Alphonse's desk were millions of scattered letters:

'T & H', 'Jasmine & Kelvin', 'Jade & Alejandro', 'G & O' and so on, they were scattered inside of the heart, and there was a lot of space left, suddenly the teacher stepped back into class, he ordered the students back into their seats and continued with the lecture, no one in the class room could hold back their smiles and giggles.

"Y-you mean he seriously did that?" Ace yelled, complete venom in his eyes, Alexis merely shook her head, her bangs shadowing her face as she stared away from him. Ace caught her expression and his voice softened, but his chest ached.

"Hey, you lived and everything… and you found out what a jerk he is...yeah, that's good to know! That way you'll never fall for his tricks again!" He chuckled, but then he shot a nervous glance in Alexis' direction, to see her face red. She whipped her head to the side to face him

"B-but I did…" she replied slowly, his eyes went wide at how fast his heart pounded at that one statement, how much his chest ached.

"W-what?" His voice was barely audibly, it broke Alexis' heart to see him so…different, it broke Alexis' heart to see him so…sad and disappointed, but it also confused her. She blushed as she spoke.

"Umm, I kept going back to him, even after he sent some gang after me, with steel bats, pipes, pocket knives, guns, etc., and after he somehow got my foot trapped into these railroad tracks when a train was coming, and after he sent me a note telling me to meet him at this huge mansion with a bunch of death traps, axes attached to the ceiling, spears shooting at you through holes in the walls, a giant wrecking ball…you get the point" her eyebrows suddenly arched, her face no longer flushed.

"But one night, he got me drunk, and thank god, my sisters finally found out where I'd been going the past few weeks, they got me out of there after kicking Pablo's butt, but not before I got to give him a little present of my own" Ace glanced at her.

"Threw up all over him" she smiled, at first it was real, but then, her eyes became misty and her face became pink, the curves of her smile wavered, and she couldn't help the tears, trickling down her cheeks. She whimpered, her face scrunching up as she snivelled, Ace stared at her, upset that she was crying, confused because he didn't know what to do, and enraged that that Jack*** Pablo did this to her, awkwardly, he inched closer towards her, Alexis cried as she stared at the fluff of the cloud.

"After that night I stopped seeing him, not only did Anastasia and Arielle forbid me to, checking up on me every night, but also because I didn't want to, for the first time in a long time, I was truly pissed a Pablo for trying to do something so disgusting, it was tough living in the house with my sisters, they were either trying to comfort me or trying to whack some sense into me about what I did, but I already knew it was wrong. But, even though I knew, and despised him, I still couldn't help but not be able to hurt him, even now, I can't hurt him or anything, it annoys me, but I still can't do it" she continued to weep, now facing Ace with twinkling eyes, without a second that his hand snaked to the back of her head and pulled her close, binding her to his chest. He tried to swallow the painful lump in his throat, tears rising to his own eyes for what he was about to do next, he quickly blinked them away, and changed. His eyes became intense and cold, his expression was cold and distant, and he glared at the top of her head intensely after taking one final breath of air. Ace tightened his grip on Alexis' silky, black ,locks, he shoved her away from him, ripping their embrace apart, Alexis gasped, confused at the sudden action and pain, she looked up into Ace's face and froze, every muscle in her body tense as she gazed back into the venom of his deep green eyes; and before she knew it, she realized she was falling, he'd shoved her off of the cloud, and now she was fighting the forces of gravity and wind as she drooped lower and lower. Just inches away from the ground Alexis broke free of her trauma and pumped energy into her legs, she screeched to a halt and her body automatically whipped itself into a tree. Alexis' eyes burst open, she-and the tree- had flung a few kilometres from its rooted location, Ace was speeding towards her, instantly he cupped his two palms together, and glowing dark green ball growing as he neared her, quickly Alexis lunged into the air, she flew even higher than a few clouds, she nervously cast a glance downwards, but just as her head turned an sparking dark green ball of energy flew past just the tip of her nose, disintegrating a few stray strands of raven-black hair, Alexis' eyes grew wide at the side, not even able to take a breath as the ball flew past the sky, disappearing somewhere higher into the clouds. She stood motionless, not even breathing, suddenly Ace appeared in front of her in a flash, he jabbed one of his electrical sparking energy balls, but this time it was still cupped into his hands, straight into her gut, knocking out the few remaining gasps she had left. Alexis slammed into a large brick building, blood spurted out of her mouth, her body lifelessly slipped to the concrete sidewalk just below. Alexis fluttered her eyes open, staring straight into two dark, emerald green rocks, and the blood inside of her began to boil. Ace clung onto her bare neck-her hoodie had seemed to disappear-her back against the brick wall and her arms limp beside her, she grimaced at the pain in her body, but nothing could stop the hot blood coursing through her veins.

"Why, did you do that?" She asked through clenched teeth, trying to calm the shaking that ran through her body

Ace merely smirked, his eyes were distant rocks

"Because" he said, clenching her neck tightly, Alexis gasped, coughing out some of the metallic blood in her mouth, it disheartened him to see it, but he couldn't let any emotion leak out.

"I'm trying a little experiment" he paused, no longer able to hold his fake smile, his face instead changed to dead serious.

"If I were Pablo instead of him, what would you do?" It wasn't really what he'd wanted to ask

Alexis gasped, she didn't know why, but her heart began racing the moment he'd asked her the question, it was like asking _'What if I was the one you loved, do you think you and me could be together?'_ But not only that, the fact that Ace was comparing his sweet, strong, cool, friendly, everything that Pablo wasn't self to a scum like Pablo, slowly killed her inside, and she didn't even know why, instead she gazed back at him, with emerald green eyes filled with so much emotion, it froze his breath for a second.

"Pretend I'm Pablo, do whatever you want, strangle me, throw me into a wall, I don't care, just do it" and with that, Alexis found a crater in the wall behind her, Ace had disappeared.

"_Pretend you're him? Pablo… fight…?" _Suddenly the rage from before about Ace attacking her surprisingly returned, mixed with the hatred and resent she'd had for Pablo, she blindly twirled into the sky, her boiling forest green streak right behind her.

Before they knew it Ace and Alexis were in an intense battle, Ace shot a shining dark green thunderbolt at Alexis, Alexis countered with a shield of stone, the stone wall exploded and Alexis flew back with bits of rubble, she balanced herself mid-way, but Ace was already flying at her, with a sudden twist of his body he attempted to sidekick her, sending a wave of energy into his foot, which sparked. Alexis quickly blocked with her hand, she sent a wave of her own energy into her left hand, barricading it in stone as she quickly clutched onto his ankle with her concrete fingers, Ace's leg screeched to a halt, just at her hip. In the blink of an eye they both repelled from one another, leaping back with their coloured streaks before the other had a chance to attack, realizing the other wasn't attacking they both lunged back at one another, Alexis pulled her stone fist back, her eyebrows furrowed, she punched Ace, but something was wrong, he didn't attack back, in fact, he'd slowed down just before she'd reached him, and even now, when she shot rock fists, concrete kicks, and even forest green rays of energy at him, he still didn't attack back, instead he took each and every attack. Frustrated with both herself and Ace, she screamed, using one final attack, her hands slapped together, both horizontally and vertically, four concrete walls barricaded Ace into a large, cement box, and paused, her blood still boiling and her eyebrows still furrowed.

"Attack!" She screamed

"Why won't you fight back? If you really were Pablo, you wouldn't care if I got hurt! You wouldn't care if I cried; it wouldn't make a difference to you! If you really were Pablo there wouldn't be a fight, he's too much of a wimp to dirty his hands with a challenge he knows he can't beat! If you really were him you wouldn't care if I died or not! So fight, attack, neither you nor him should care! So why would you do all this just for me?" She screamed at the boy caved inside of her concrete box, tears streaming down her face, her voice cracking at her last sentence.

Ace sat cross-legged, barricaded inside of Alexis' box, his arms were folded across his chest and his head facing the bottom wall, he inspected her work, marvelling it, it had him completely trapped. He smirked when Alexis spoke.

"Do what you will with this last attack, with this, think of it as Pablo's death" He yelled back, his face serious as he spoke, and his eyes closed in the darkness.

Alexis' eyes went wide, her arms shakily rose, not responding to the screaming in her head, slowly they spread farther and farther apart, Alexis' mind was shocked and jumbled as she heard Ace's whispered words, but at the same time it was sad and happy, but it was too late, in a flash her hands slammed against one another, and the concrete box exploded, as tears rolled down Alexis' cheeks.

"_I think it worked" he said as he chuckled_

_

* * *

_

_Anchorwoman Blossom: In recent news, the Dwarf Planet, Pluto, just exploded_

_News Reporter Bubbles: Blossom, I'm broadcasting straight from the planet, and the planet has been literally blown into pieces, Boomer! Close up._

_Cameraman Boomer: *Closes up on snow covered asteroids, scattered all over the range of the camera*_

_News Reporter Bubbles: As you can see, it seems the asteroids are all surrounded by green sparks…_

_Cameraman Boomer: *Turns to side, Bubbles is being carried off into space by one of the asteroids, Boomer stares into camera*_

…_We are facing some technical difficulties…_

_*Starts making weird sounds*_

Butch: *_Wakes up*_

Ah, it was just a dream, for a minute there I thought I was responsible for the end of the world

_*Sighs in relief, suddenly his eyes go wide, jumps out of bedroom window and into space*_

_Talking Dog: So what did you guys think of this chapter? Or of the story so far, do you think Ace and Alexis end up together? I so hope so, I mean, how can they not? The two greens…oh wait…Pablo's green too… Oh my gosh, I can't wait to see, what do you guys think? Who am I? How can you not know who I am? I'm a talking dog for doggy heaven's sake, how could you not remember me?_

...

_Me: Talking dog keeps talking…I shouldn't have used him as a closing statement_

_

* * *

_

**Next Chapter**: What happens when an old enemy returns, but doesn't even get the chance to make an opening? Did Ace by any chance die, after all, he did explode inside of a giant, concrete box. Is it true that Anastasia is extremely lethal to both herself and others in the kitchen? When will it be 'The Boy that Cooked's' time to shine? Are Anastasia and Alphonse by any chance the new class couple? Will Arielle and Aido get their moment in-oops, find out next time on: Bittersweet Love & Life

**_Sneak Peak:_**

_Shadowed Stranger in a Dark Alley: Hello, Arielle_

_Arielle: Um...Hello_

_Shadowed Stranger: Would you like some candy?_

_Arielle:...Um, no_

_Shadowed Stranger: Good, good, well then...would you like Bunny Stitches?_

_*Shows a picture of a stuffed bunny with a stitched mouth surrounded by several other stuffed animals*_

_Arielle: BunSti! What did you do with her!_

_Shadowed Stranger: Oh, nothing, I just took her to a better place..._

_Arielle: You mean you..._

_Shadowed Stranger: That's right, I took her to Toyland!_

_Arielle: What? Without me!_

_Shadowed Stranger: Arielle, if you want to visit BunSti in Toyland, go to this address_

_*Hands Arielle a small, rectangular slip of paper with an address scribbled onto it, then fades into the darkness of the alley*_

_Arielle: Huh, where'd he go..._

_BunSti! Wait for me! I want to play in Toyland too!_

_*Runs in direction of address*_


	6. Old Love and A New Beginning: Part Two

Bubbles: NA-RU-TO!

*Punches him*

Me: Bubbles! Snap out of it! It was just a friggin' suggestion, why the hell'd you punch me!

Bubbles: *Snaps out of Naruto World*

Huh? What happened? Hey, FKS, how'd you get all the way over there?

Me: *Standing 5 feet away*

You punched me all the way here, you idiot!

Bubbles: *Glares*

What'd you call me?

Me: Um, I said hi, we're five feet away remember, you probably heard it wrong

Bubbles: Oh, so why am i here anyway?

Me: Well, I called you here, cause i was gonna ask you if making a PPG/Naruto fiction would be a good idea, and then you started thinking, and then i ended up being punched five feet away, and so on

Bubbles: Oh, naa, i don't think so

Me:...Oh...okay

_Got punched in the face just to have my idea turned down...yipee_

Bubbles: Oh yea! Who's gonna do the Disclaimer today?

*Smiles*

Me: Oh, it's y-

Sakura & Naruto: FKS does not own, nor claim to own The Powerpuff Girls, or Naruto/Naruto Shippuden

Me & Bubbles: What the-

Bubbles: SA-KU-RA!

*Boom*

**Chapter 6**

**_Old Love and a New Beginning: Part 2_**

Anastasia and Arielle met up at Lunch, along with Alphonse and Aido, they spoke as they stood in the cafeteria line.

"So, where is Ace?" Anastasia asked Alphonse and Aido, Alphonse shrugged, Aido continued to stare at the choices on the lunch menu.

"Where's Alexis?" Alphonse asked with a smirk and a risen eyebrow, Anastasia shrugged and smiled back, in unison they each answered the answer with a sigh and the slight shake of their heads.

"He ditched didn't he?"

"She ditched, didn't she?"

They continued to move farther down the line, Aido was at the very front of the group; Alphonse standing right behind him, Anastasia was next and behind her stood Arielle, Anastasia grabbed a bowl of salad.

"I was hoping she'd try not to ditch, at least not on her second day" Anastasia stated with a smirk, Alphonse held up his tray and the lunch lady dumped a glob of macaroni coated in gooey cheese onto it.

"Same"

Arielle placed a finger just beneath her glossed bottom lip, and beamed as she jerked a few chopped strawberries inside of a cup off of the counter, then a small bowl of salad.

"I was hoping she'd stay, I mean, I heard this school's options are really awesome!" Anastasia cheered with a grin, which turned into a pout.

"But she ran away anyways" she grinned as she grabbed a cup of chocolate pudding and placed it onto her tray.

"What option did she take?" Alphonse asked

"Music" Anastasia replied, eyeing the clump of mashed potatoes as they slid onto her paper plate, she caught Alphonse smirk and turned her gaze back towards Alphonse.

"Ace took Music too" he said, Anastasia smiled, but it was crooked, because she was nervous, Ace and Alexis in the same room…a lot of things could have happened.

All three paid for their food and turned to face Aido, their jaws dropped to the ground, stacked onto Aido's plate was a pile of food, chocolate pudding, a few chocolate chip cookies, a small bag of Lays chips-Salt and Vinegar, a small box of chocolate eggs coated in milk chocolate, and more sweets.

He had a burger at the side of his paper plate and a clump of macaroni and cheese, he'd already gone and got a soda, a straw poking out of the cup, Arielle chuckled, her hand covering her mouth with her hand.

"Whoa, Aido! How'd you afford all that?" Anastasia exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"I just-"suddenly the people waiting in line behind them began to shove and push, complaining.

"Let's get a table" Alphonse said, he walked away from the line and seated himself at the same lunch table they'd sat at the day before; the others followed. Along the way Arielle and Aido walked side by side.

"So what were you saying?" She asked, Aido turned back towards her, his expression the same as always, blank.

"I did the math in my head, so I got the stuff pretty cheap" he replied, Arielle smiled

"Oh" she said, Aido stared at her tray

"…What about you?" He asked

"Huh?"

"I thought people like you didn't eat that much…" he replied, the thought of offending her never occurring to him.

"Hmm, and who exactly are people like me?" She asked with a teasing smile, Aido turned away, his cheeks slightly pink.

"…Pretty people…" he whispered, his eyes shadowed by his blonde bangs, Arielle smiled, a slight blush overtaking her cheeks.

"Well I did the math in my head too, I figured out the content of the food, you know, carbs and stuff, then I chose the healthiest ones" she smiled.

"I'm not that into being skinny as I am healthy" she added, smirking, Aido turned back towards her

"But you don't have any meat on your plate-" their conversation was cut off by a sudden cackle from a certain spoiled, and bratty girl.

"My, my, my" Princess appeared in front of them, surrounded by her two friends

"Someone's a certain _fatty_ isn't she" Princess spat out the word, Arielle glared at her

"Tell me Arielle, _sweetheart_, have you by any chance considered going on a diet, because, well, us cheerleaders, we aren't strong enough to hold a sumo wrestler at the top of the pyramid." Princess grinned deviously, but Arielle merely smirked with a small chortle, which confused and irritated Princess all at once.

"Is that an attempt to embarrass me? Calling me a 'fatty' in front of your friends, and getting others to watch, is that what you're trying to do? Princess, _darling_, I'm afraid that kind of crud doesn't work against me, you see, I _am _the bigger person, and those with an IQ would know what I mean by that, they would know that _because_ I'm the bigger person, I'm stronger, kinder, and a whole lot of a better person than you, so I have just one question. Am. I. Go-ing. Too. Fast. For. You?" Princess grimaced, this time shocked at the fact that Arielle was smarter than she'd appeared, and expected her to be. Princess and Arielle continued to glare at one another, then Arielle smirked and walked up to her, with a flip of her hair she turned, walking past Princess with Aido trailing right beside her, suddenly Aido stopped, Arielle froze in her spot, turning towards him in confusion, Aido stared at Princess, his expression still blank, Arielle was a few inches ahead of him, and Princess a little behind.

"_I wonder if it'll work…" _He thought _"I wonder if she'll like it…never mind, I just wonder if it'll work"_

Suddenly his lips curved into a smirk, he brought his fingers to his mouth and blew, it caught the students' in the cafeteria's attention, at least the attention of those that weren't already watching the two girls, but it also caught _their_ attention. Suddenly the silence in the cafeteria was filled with a sudden rumble, the entire cafeteria shook, trays, tables, walls, food…and then they appeared. The Arielle fan club suddenly surrounded the five figures.

"Arielle, is anything wrong?" One of the members, a boy, asked. Arielle stared at them with wide eyes and a cocked eyebrow, but her face suddenly brightened with a smile as she giggled, Aido brought the group into a huddle and explained to them the situation, suddenly his arms, that had been fastened around as many people as possible, instantly pointed towards Princess as he stood up straight to face her direction, he looked back at the group and they nodded, and before they knew it the entire group surrounded Princess and her two friends, shooting compliments at Arielle and criticizes at Princess as she stared at one face to another, baffled and outraged. With a blood-curdling shriek she zoomed out the cafeteria doors, her two friends following the path she'd made through the club members. Suddenly the club members crowded around Arielle and Aido, smirking and smiling, the two club presidents smiled as they looked back at the members, who nodded in approval.

"For giving us the chance to help Arielle, and on the very birth day of this club, we would like to rename the club to…" both presidents looked at one another with smiles.

"Club Arielle & Aido!"

"For the guys and the girls" one of the presidents quickly added, then presumed his bright smile.

Before they knew it Arielle and Aido continued their course to their lunch table, Anastasia and Alphonse watched them, smirking.

"What was that all about?" Anastasia asked with a smile

"Oh, just proof that Arielle's a fatty" Aido replied casually

Aido shot Arielle a teasing smile as she burst into a fit of laughter.

"Welcome to Home Economics, I'm your teacher, Mrs. Violet" greeted the teacher, the students smiled back

"Now, as some of you may have heard, our school has an Exchange class for every first week of school of every option, so let me introduce to you, our Exchange student, Lady Fatale" The class followed the teacher's direction, Mrs. Violet pushed open the classroom door, and in came a beautiful young girl, with lush, blonde hair, but it was cropped short and ended at her shoulders, her eyes were a pale grey and her skin fair, she wore a long, full-sleeved white t-shirt that stretched till her thighs, she wore cropped jeans underneath that stretched till her knees, along with pearl white, knee-high boots. She walked over to the teacher's beige desk, a nonchalant expression displayed, but as soon as her eyes rested onto Alphonse, the one boy in the class, they intensified; she glared at him with her nose wrinkled in distaste. Her expression became even bitterer when the teacher assigned her a seat next to Alphonse and Anastasia's table.

"Now students, I'll let you choose your own partners, so hurry up and choose!" The teacher smiled, the students frolicked from one to another, smiling as they partnered up with their friends. Anastasia turned towards Alphonse, her face slightly flushed, Alphonse stared back down, the same expression as always, cool and composed, the same expression that always made Anastasia feel self-conscious. Without thinking Anastasia slapped Alphonse on the back as she chuckled.

"Let's be partners Alpha!" She exclaimed cheerily, then suddenly her eyes widened and she quickly turned her head away, embarrassed. Alphonse smirked, suddenly his hand cupped around her cheek, leading her face upwards to face him, Anastasia's lips parted, her eyes wide and face bright pink, Alphonse tried to hold back the small curves that his lips made.

"Are you sick?" He asked, Anastasia stared at him, still in her dazed expression, suddenly she blinked, confused.

"Huh?" She asked

"Your face is all pink, are you getting sick?" He asked, smirking, instantly Anastasia's face pulled back from his grasp, her heart thudding furiously, she peeked a glance in Alphonse's direction to find him with his hand placed onto his chest, his eyes directed towards her.

"What's wrong?" Anastasia asked, puzzled, Alphonse stood motionless for a moment

"…It's beating really fast, maybe I'm getting sick too" he said, but then he replaced his confused expression with a smirk as he ran his fingers through his fiery locks, his hair looked so…soft, without a second thought Anastasia ruffled it, but froze mid-way to find Alphonse's face inches away from hers, both their gazes locked. Suddenly the two heard whispering:

"_Oh my gosh, it's the couple from class 2B, I can't believe it, they're so cute!"_

"_Really?" Another voice whispered_

"_I think it's kind of annoying, I mean, what's up with all the PDA?"_

"_I think it's adorable that her boyfriend came to Home Ec. with her, he is so sweet!"_ _Yet another voice chimed in, the whole class was buzzing in whispers, even the teacher couldn't take her eyes off of the so-called couple, too adorable to interrupt._

Anastasia's face grew flushed as she heard the whispers, her position still the same as before, hand in Alphonse's soft, fiery hair, face only inches away from his, and his gaze locking hers, but before Anastasia had the chance to correct all the mistaken whispers Alphonse suddenly kissed her cheek. Anastasia was frozen in spot, Alphonse's lips on her cheek, the girls in the class gasped, and Lady stared at the two in distaste. Alphonse's lips parted, and the girls in the room squealed, both Alphonse and Anastasia blushed, unable to meet each other's' gaze, the room was silent, the atmosphere tense.

"Okay! Well, let's begin!" The teacher suddenly exclaimed, it took a moment, but the students caught on and retreated to their tables.

"Well, seeing as it's the first day, let's make…Welcome Cakes!" The teacher chirped, and so class began.

Alexis scoured the area, bits and pieces of her concrete box sprawled out all over; fortunately no bystanders had witnessed any of it, nor were anywhere near the fallen remains of her box. Alexis was on the verge of tears, her mind was extremely jumbled, only flashes images of Ace smiling were all she could see, she scoured the area, panicking, her chest felt tight, her stomach lurched and there was a big lump in her throat. Instantly she caught a little bit of movement from the corner of her eye, so small that she almost missed it, quickly she dashed for the bulging piece of concrete, her pupils rapidly zooming from right to left, when she'd realized after a few moments that nothing had moved she dismissed it as her imagination and slowly turned around, on the verge of tears once again, low-spirited; but she froze mid-way, her eyes going wide as she heard rocks slipping to the ground, hesitantly she turned her head around, and her breathing stopped at the sight of him, and without a second thought, squealed. A guy with rustled spiky jet-black hair, tattered clothes, a cut on his right cheek, and a small, but kind smirk on his face invaded her vision, and before he knew it, he fell back to the ground, Alexis on top of him. Alexis leaped at Ace, a bright smile on her face and her eyes still misty, her arms fastened around him, and she couldn't help it, she quickly buried her face into his chest to hide the tears that streamed down her cheeks out of joy. Ace let out a small cry as Alexis lunged at him, suddenly the world was tipping, and they fell over, but Alexis refused to remove her buried face from his chest, Ace stared at her, confused at first, his heart pounding furiously and his arms-having a mind of their own- returned Alexis' embrace as she softly wept into the remains of his shirt, he stroked her hair, not very sure to why she was crying, but his face held a warm smile nonetheless.

Arielle's hand flew to her mouth she gazed in horror at _him. _That's right, Fuzzy Lumpkins Jr.

"No way" she gasped, Aido's blank eyes darted in her direction.

"Alright class, as I was saying, Fuzzy Lumpkins Jr. is our Exchange Student for the week, as many of you have probably heard of this school's tradition. Now, without further ado, let's begin class, shall we?"

Arielle nervously lay seated at her desk, her eyes anxiously darting from left to right. According to the seating plan, she'd been chosen to sit in between two of her classmates-each table held three chairs- Aido, and Fuzzy Lumpkins Jr., she tried to focus on her picture of a tulip, that edged into the paper from the side, but the atmosphere was so…hostile…it confused her to why it was that way, but an air of intimidation hung over the table. She finished the details on her sketch and decided on what to draw in the background, she turned towards Fuzzy Lumpkins Jr., because the pencil crayons were on his side of the table-seeing as it was their first class, the teacher decided to let the students decide on what each of them wanted to do- big mistake, Fuzzy gazed at her and smirked, an irritating, smirk that had Arielle furrow her eyebrows, but her pupils instantly shot to the corners of her eyes, trying to catch a glimpse of Aido behind her for whatever reason. Quickly she grabbed a pencil crayon and stared at her sheet of paper, for a moment, she'd forgotten why she'd needed the pencil crayon at all, but as soon as she realized she ran the colours along the paper until she'd finished colouring the golden-yellow tulip. She sat up straight in her seat and turned towards Aido's side, watching him as he sketched and shaded lines and outlines on his drawing. He drew a beautiful sunset, casting a shadow over part of an ocean, the oceans waves gently lapped against a few boulders that he'd drawn parallel to one another, on two opposite sides of the paper; in the sky, he drew a bird swooping towards the ocean, it seemed to be gazing into the water, searching, searching for something. The bird was surrounded in swirls that looked like…wind. It was enveloped in thin, twirling loops of wind shaded from grey to black to white; the entire drawing was black and white, so far. The drawing was so magnificent that Arielle didn't notice Aido staring at her, nor did she notice the angered eyes that bored into the back of her golden head.

Alexis was reluctant to retrieve her arms fastened around Ace, but she quickly pushed the thought out of her mind as she slowly sat up, her bangs shadowing her eyes, and the faint blush on her cheeks. Ace gazed up at her, disappointed that their little moment was over already, well, not already, they'd been in the same position for a while, what disappointed him more was that she let go.

"_Huh? Stupid! Don't be disappointed; what's there to be disappointed about? You should be happy; you practically suffocated with her hair in your face!" _He commanded himself, although it wasn't true, her raven black hair smelled of a citrus lime and green apples, his thoughts suddenly froze in spot as he found a tear trickle onto his shirt, quickly Alexis rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, trying to make the tears disappear, but they just continued to roll down her cheek as she softly cried. Ace sat up, and with a movement of his hand and his super speed, he had Alexis sitting in his lap, her feet kicked out to the side and his hand on her head, holding her against his chest.

"_I can't believe I just did that!"_ He mentally kicked himself, what would she think? He slowly craned his neck, trying to catch a peek at her face, and his eyes widened at the sight. Her forest greens eyes shone through the tears, looking wide and vulnerable, and her cheeks were…pink. He'd never seen her look so adorably vulnerable and the thought made him chuckle, Alexis tensed and lowered her head, thinking he was laughing at her because she was crying; taking a guess at reading her mind Ace brushed a tear off of her cheek, her head snapped in his direction, they were inches away, gazing at one another, Alexis' eyes wide, she let out a sudden cry with her cheeks bright pink, and before they knew it, the ground exploded.

Aido rinsed out his cup and held his paintbrush under the faucet, when he'd completed his drawing the teacher had assigned him to clean up duty; Arielle appeared beside him, smiling as she rinsed out a cup, palette and brush, that she held in her hands in her hand. She seemed to be listening to her iPod, Aido grinned at the fact, for he too was listening to his iPod, but it seemed Arielle had not noticed him, for she began to wave her hand around to the beat of the music as she began to rinse her brush, she'd dip it into the paint on the palette, trying to slide it off and into the sink, while she waved it around in rhythm to the music.

Arielle smiled as she cleaned her palette and brush, she didn't really know how because this was the first time she'd gone to art, but she tried to either scoop or shove the bright coloured paints off of the palette. As soon as she realized she'd finished she turned the tap water spilling out of the faucet off, she turned to the side and gasped. Beside her stood Aido, he'd shocked her with her sudden appearance, but what surprised her even more was that his face was covered in small streaky splotches of orange, green, blue and pink, his eyes were wide and also seemed surprised. Arielle accidentally let a giggle escape her throat, but she couldn't help it, he looked so adorable with his eyes so wide and vulnerable and the streaks of colours on his face, it wasn't too long before she was holding her stomach as she laughed; she looked up at him, gasping for breath.

"A-are you okay?" She asked in between a giggle, but Aido was merely staring at her, surprised. He merely nodded his head, but Arielle took it as him being too angry to speak to her.

"I am so sorry!" She suddenly squeaked, quickly she grabbed a paper towel off of the top shelf above the sink and ran it under hot water, she gently rubbed at the paint, but her forehead creased in worry at first because it ceased to come off, but a wide smile brightened her face when the paint began to clear. She looked back at Aido when she was finished; she gave him a sheepish smile

"Sorry" she whispered, Aido continued to stare at her with a blank expression, Arielle lowered her head once again, and Aido smiled just as she did.

"It's okay" Arielle's head suddenly shot up

"On one condition" she stared at him in confusion

Arielle stepped out of the art room when the bell rang, indicating school was over, Arielle glanced to the side to see a glass cabinet, she saw her reflection in it, but not very clearly, long hair in its signature pigtails, faded blue eyes, the outline of her head but no colour, and a small kitten on her left cheek, along with another on her right, both facing one another, her nose as their wall, Arielle smiled as she strolled down the hall.

Alexis quickly grabbed onto Ace as the ground around them exploded, when the sudden dirt and dust cleared she gasped, a few of the underground pipes were visible, and spraying out water as well, the, either grassy ground or sidewalk, had both been ripped off of the land, revealing large craters of dirt and whatever else you find underground, before she knew it, she was soaring through the air, Alexis looked up to see Ace give her a small smirk.

"Way to go, Alexis, you blew up a park"

"_Where are Alexis and Anastasia?" _Thought Arielle, staring at the school grounds, where her sisters were nowhere to be found, she stared at the school gates.

"_Maybe I should just go home, I mean, It's not like I'm gonna take candy from a stranger or something, I'm way too old for that" _She giggled at the thought as she stepped through the school gates, following as the sidewalk twisted and turned, she was just about to pass by a dark alleyway when something caught her eye, just beside her, she saw a man, cloaked in a long black coat, wearing a top hat, his hands dug into his pockets and his face shadowed, suddenly he approached her, Arielle stared at him cautiously, ready for anything.

"Hello, Arielle" He asked in a deep voice with a slight accent, there was something familiar about his voice

"Um…Hello" he cut her off before she had the chance to say anymore

"Would you like some candy?"

"…Um, no" Arielle replied, her eyebrows furrowed as she clutched onto her backpack straps, that she'd flung over her shoulders.

"Good, good" he replied "Then would you like Bunny Stitches?" Suddenly he flung his hand in her face, in between his fingers was a photograph, Arielle glanced at him, but grabbed it, examining the photograph, her eyes went wide as she recognized the bunny in the middle of the picture surrounded by several more plush toys. A bunny with a mouth stitched up in crosses, and two large black eyes, smaller white circles plastered in them to make them shine.

"BunSti!" She shrieked "What did you do with her?"

"Oh nothing" the man replied "I just took her to a better place…" his voice trailed off and Arielle gasped, her voice was barely above a whisper.

"You mean you…" The present the Professor had gotten her, the one thing to remember him by now that they'd moved, gone. Her eyes became teary.

"That's right" he said in a dark voice "I took her to Toyland!" Arielle stared at him, baffled

"What?" She whispered, "Without me!" She blurted out, her lips in a pout and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Arielle, if you want to visit BunSti in Toyland visit this address" he handed her a small, white, rectangular sheet of paper, slowly disappearing into the shadows. Arielle examined the card and looked up.

"Huh, where'd he go…" he voice trailed off as she turned from left to right

"BunSti! Wait for me!" She shrieked "I wanna play in Toyland too!" And with that she dashed in the location of the address.

Anastasia peered out at the school grounds, no sight of her sister, only…She stood frozen in her tracks as her eyes rested on a certain fiery-haired boy, Aido stood beside him. Anastasia felt a blush creep up to her cheeks, recalling the 'incident' in Home Ec. Both her and Alphonse had managed to somehow forget the 'incident' as they cooked, mostly because she kept on managing to cut herself, which caught Alphonse's attention most of the time, no matter how much he tried to stay away from her. Anastasia clamped her hand around the handle of her bag that loosely hung around her shoulder, and gently soared into the air; she neared a turn in the sidewalk, and decided that she'd spent long enough searching for her sisters, even if she'd only skimmed the school grounds from overhead. She casually followed the curve in the sidewalk to find Arielle; she stopped for a moment and smiled, and was just about to call for her when Arielle suddenly raced down the sidewalk. Just after screaming something that Anastasia passed off as something she'd heard wrong. Confused at first, Anastasia hung loosely behind, but as she realized, she dashed after her bubbly sister, a bright sky blue light ahead of her, and a bright cherry pink one trailing behind.

Ace soared through the air, then, without a second thought, perched both him and Alexis, who sat in his lap on top of a tree branch. Alexis looked up at Ace, Ace sat cross-legged atop the tree branch, his back leaning against the tree trunk, and Alexis in his arms, her legs kicked out, intertwining over branch.

"Now tell me" his voice was calm

"What did I do that made the hardcore Alexis, cry?" Alexis blushed and quickly snapped her head in a different direction, her head lowered as she gazed at Ace's hands around her stomach.

"Jerk" Ace merely chuckled

"No, I'm serious, were you by any chance…worried?" Alexis cringed; she could practically _hear _him smile

"W-w-why would you do all that?" She asked, trying to change the subject

"What kind of an idiot would attempt to kill himself just for me?" Her eyebrows furrowed and her head snapped back up to face him, he just smiled a small smile

"If I were human, I would have died, but, well, I'm not, and as for the idiot part, you may be surprised to hear this but Aido isn't the idiot of our group, I am" he smiled

"So" he began

"How'd my experiment do?" Alexis gave him a sheepish smile, and gently bumped the bottom of her fist against his chest

"What exactly was your experiment?"

"Let's see, I was trying to open all those bottled up feelings you had about the guy, I wasn't sure if it'd work though, so how'd I do?" Ace asked, tipping his head back as he gazed through the rustling leaves of the tree's crown, they were both quiet for a moment. Alexis tried to check if his experiment really did work, she thought about all the things Pablo did, it made her cringe at how stupid she'd been, she thought about his smile, nothing. She felt absolutely nothing. She thought about how greedy, manipulative, resentful, pompous, narcissistic, how _evil_ he was, and for some reason, she didn't feel like bursting into tears, then her thoughts wandered off and she thought about how sweet, kind and gentle Ace was; how strong, cool, caring, smart even, she couldn't explain the warm feeling that shot through her chest as she acknowledged the embrace they held each other in, her heart began to thud faster and faster, unconsciously, she closed her eyes and leaned back against him.

"You did great" she whispered, suddenly her small smile became sheepish and her face flushed pink as she realized she recognized the feeling she'd been having, it was the same feelings she'd had for Pablo.

Alexis gazed at the pieces of the sky that were hidden behind the crown of leaves.

"_But, I think you made a mistake in your experiment, I bet you didn't count on me…falling in love"_

_

* * *

_

Blossom & Brick:

_Blossom gazed into Brick's blood-red eyes, Brick gazed back into hers, they stood face to face, unmoving-_

Lady Fatale: What is wrong with you two?

_Moment over_

_Blossom and Brick stare at Lady, suddenly_

_Brick: *coughs into fist*_

_Ahem, Blossom, did you mix the batter yet_

_Blossom: Uh, yeah_

_Lady continues to stare at them, while they try to act normal with flushed faces_

_Lady: Idiots...-.-_

_Lady Fatale: Hmm, looks like that stupid guy didn't get his chance to actually star in the show_

_*laughs*_

_Men, they're all so pathetic, can't even do something as simple as **drama**..._

_Me: Lady won't stop with her rant on how pathetic men are...is there anyone out there that can acutally **close** a closing statement?_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8:** There's something wrong with our superheroes, what could it be? Who could have done it? When will i start answering my questions? Find out next time on: **Total Drama**-no, wait a minute, find out next time on: **Bittersweet Love & Life**

**Sneak Peek:**

_Alexis: What the f***! Why the hell do i have boobs!

* * *

_

**Gossip Star (- Just incase you were wondering, this is what i'm going to name the little boxes where i write all...this-LOOK DOWN-)**

**OOH! And don't forget! I posted a poll on my page, because...hehe, well, i'm not too sure of what to do to end their peaceful little lives (MUAHAHAHA)...so vote! The faster you do, and the more there are, the more and faster the chapters and updates!**

**Side Note: I'm going to Drumheller & Jasper! Woohoo!**

**So I hope you guys give me a surprise, so that when i come back to Fanfiction on Monday, I'll have a bunch of Reviews & a bunch of Votes!**

**Are you guys willing to do that? Huh, huh?**

**Well, see ya on Monday**

**^.^**

**Second Side Note: Just Incase You Didn't Know, There's Only Two Parts to Old Love, New Beginning + You Will Not Believe What's Gonna Happen Next! Seriously, It Is Like, SO Unexpected!**

**And Yes, I know this is a long Auther's Note- I MEAN:**

**Gossip Star, Peace Out!**


	7. The Land of Glass Behind the Mirrors

_Buttercup glared at Butch straight in the eye, she stood in attack stance, and in a flash, both of them raced right at each other. But mid-way, something happened. Butch grabbed Buttercup by the waist, and lowered his head to face her for a ki-_

Me: I already told you Buttercup! If you want scenes like that to happen, you're gonna have to do it!

Buttercup: I don't want it! I don't want it! I DON'T WANT IT!

Me: Fine then! I'll go get a scene for Boomer and Bubbles!

Buttercup: What?

Me: I said, I'll go give Boomer and Bubbles a romance scene instead of you and Butch, after all, you don't want it!

Buttercup:AAAAHHHHH

*Laser Beams a taable*

There!

Me: What are you talking about? You just zapped a ta-

Buttercup: *Smirks*

Read the Table: FKS does not own, or claim to own anything other than whatever is her own in this strange story...that is all

_Chapter 7_

"The Land of Glass Behind The Mirrors"

"What is this place?" Anastasia murmured as she stepped through two, large, antique-looking doors, she peered down the hall that seemed to stretch for miles, and realized, she'd lost sight of her sky eyed sister. Anastasia slapped her forehead

"Great"' she mumbled, taking her course down the hall

"_What is this"_ Said the man cloaked in black, seated in front of six different monitors, all attached in two rows, he watched one with interest

"_It seems I found a second Powerpuff , and I didn't even have to do anything!"_ He cackled

Alexis froze, she sat beside Ace perched atop the tree branch, Ace leaning back against the tree, his legs crossed over one another, whereas Alexis sat in a position where her legs dangled off of the side of the tree branch, but at the mere sight of a bright, orphan blue light, a small blush crept up her cheeks. Her head snapped to the side, facing Ace, who seemed to have noticed the bright beam as well.

"_What am I doing?"_ Alexis thought _"W-we can't, I mean I can't, w-Is this right?"_ She turned back to face Ace, who seemed to have read her mind, in a flash he stood beside her, he kneeled down so that they were face to face, gently he held her cheek, so that she would face him, he smirked at her startled, and embarrassed expression.

"I'm not too sure, but I like it, so don't count on me stopping, and you know me, I'm not exactly a rule-follower" and in a green flash, he was gone. Seriously though, he literally disappeared in a flash of lightning, and on the brown bark of the tree trunk, was the engraving of a small, lightning bolt.

"_Hmm, what's this? It seems even the third Powerpuff has fallen for my trap, I truly am most mighty, for to have a Puff fall into a trap that I had not yet even set up, that is true genius!"_

Alexis strolled down the dark hall, she'd decided to follow her sisters when she caught Anastasia's bright pink light of energy trailing after Arielle, but she'd made sure to stay behind, out of sight.

Arielle tore open one door to another, where was it? Where was Toyland? Frustrated, she kicked open a door, to find her adorable stuffed bunny, BunSti.

"BunSti!" She cheered, lunging at the bunny and catching her in a warm embrace. Arielle sat up, examining the room, and gasped. It was amazing, roller coaster tracks wound all across the room, the room even had a Merry-Go-Round, along with a large Ferris Wheel, the entire room was gigantic, and most amazing of all, it fit everything in. With a squeal of delight Arielle raced for the Roller Coaster.

Anastasia gently pushed open a door, to reveal a bedroom, she cast out a sigh of relief, that was one of the normal rooms she'd come across, there was something, really, really wrong with this place. For example, one of the rooms she'd come across had giant chickens roaming around inside, another one had a bunch of ghosts, and one had a huge flat screen T.V, playing, _Dora_. Anastasia shuddered at the thought.

"_I must get those three girls together, if I am to introduce myself in the most spectacular way , ah! I have an idea"_

Alexis roamed the mansion's halls, whistling to herself, still unable to stop the tingling that coursed through her veins from when she and Ace had been together. She unconsciously smiled to herself, her face bright. Suddenly a sign appeared, one that read:

"_**Go left to find the Blue Puff"**_ with an arrow pointing to the direction, but Alexis didn't acknowledge it, she couldn't, she was off in her own world. She thought of what Ace had said, they'd been so close, and he sounded so cool... She walked right past the sign and turned right a few miles ahead. Suddenly another sign appeared, it read:

"_**Turn right to find the Pink Puff"**_ but once again, Alexis didn't notice, she was too busy thinking about how she and Ace had been in such a close embrace on the tree. She walked straight past the sign once again, straight down the hall.

The man cloaked in black grumbled, slamming his fist on the board full of buttons

Alexis took a right and another sign appeared:

"_**Walk straight ahead to hit wall" **_

But once again, Alexis didn't acknowledge it, and took a turn left, her mind occupied with how sweet and cool Ace was. Numerous signs popped up and out of nowhere, trying to direct Alexis to the Mirror Room, but she was always too...busy, to acknowledge them.

"_**Pink Puff in that direction"**_

"_I wonder when I'll get to see Ace again"_

"_**Blue Puff thataway" **_

"_Does he like me?"_

"_**Go die on your left"**_

"_Isn't the world such a beautiful place?"_

"_**Do you not know how to read by any chance?"**_

"_Oh, but I can't let him know, what if he doesn't like me back?"_

"_**I'm going to come and get you if you don't turn left, Powerpuff "**_

"_What if it's a one-sided love?"_

"_**I'm warning you, scoot your boot to the left right now"**_

"_What if he has a girlfriend! What if he likes someone else? No way, It can't be! But-but, h-he's so, is he really taken? Alexis! What the hell are you thinking? You already know that you can't ask him, so just let it go!...But I don't want to-"_

"What the-" she blurted out, staring at the ground

"_...I thought I stepped on something"_ she shrugged her shoulders and continued to stroll down the hall. The cloaked stranger crawled out from underneath a large sign that read:

"_**Muawahahaha"**_

He let out a huff, his attempt to kidnap Alexis hadn't worked, instead, he'd been trampled over.

"Whatever! I'll get one of the other ones first!" He grumbled, scampering back to the room with monitors.

"Aaaahh!" Anastasia screamed, her head bobbing up and down as the Ostrich, that she had somehow seated herself onto, scampered throughout the mansion.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Alphonse froze, his eyebrows furrowed as his head whipped towards the ceiling.

"_Was that...Anastasia?"_ He thought

Imma stepped into the living room.

"Alphonse, do you know where Ace is? I haven't seen him...all...day..." Imma's voice trailed off as she realized she was speaking to an empty living room.

**_Creepy Mansion..._**

"_Muawahahaha! Silly Powerpuff , you fell for my trap so easily, yes, It is I that is victorious, I-huh?"_

The man stopped dead in his tracks as the Ostrich took the wrong turn in the hall and ended up slamming itself into a wall_._ The man growled _"stupid bird"_ he grumbled through clenched teeth.

"_I'll come back to her later, I still have the weak one, Muahahaha...oh what's the point"_

Arielle screamed, and ended in a burst of laughter, she flung her arms into the air as the Roller Coaster did three continuous loops.

Alexis snapped her head around

"_Dammit! First Anastasia, now Arielle, where are they, what the hell is going on?"_

**_Meanwhile..._**

Aido's head jerked up, the Shakespearean book that had been that had been strewn across his slumbering head cluttering to the grassy ground. He blinked, but his eyebrows instantly furrowed, not in a daze, but his body completely alert. His book was sprawled amidst the small forest of grass, the boy that had once sat beside it, leaning against the trunk of a tree, disappeared.

**_Creepy Mansion..._**

"_I hate birds"_ Anastasia thought through gritted teeth; she crawled out from underneath the large bird and continued her search through the halls, she let out an irritated cry after a few moments of searching, it was so frustrating! She flung open a door, storming into the room, if she was going to keep walking in this hellhole of a maze, she'd do it after some rest, and just like that, she closed the door behind her and trotted over to a bed at the farther corner of the room, just by the window.

"_What is this? It seems the most clever of the Powerpuff Girls, is really the most stupid, no matter, I'll send her to the room, and her sisters will soon follow"_

Alphonse found himself at the front of an eerie, large mansion, after letting out a breath he decided to take precautions, and search the house for another way in, after all, he'd heard Anastasia's scream come from here, at the thought of Anastasia Alphonse dashed to the side of the house, searching for another way in furiously. Suddenly his eyes rested on a gleam from behind a pair of bushes that he'd caught from the corner of his eye, he kneeled in front of the bush, pushing the leaves aside to reveal a window, the glass layer was open, he peered in, wondering if this was his way in, and his eyes widened at the sight.

Anastasia was sprawled on a bed, fast asleep, and some strange misshaped figure from the farther corner of the room eerily edged closer to her, it didn't look like it was taking steps, more like…hovering. The creature hovered towards her, shadowed in black with red eyes that appeared out of nowhere, the only color on the monster, it opened, what could've been called its mouth, a strange, white mist rasping out of its throat, floating over to Anastasia, the mist was so close to her, when the opposite wall crumbled into rubble.

Alphonse's figure stood amidst the dust and smoke as it finally cleared, his eyes flaming red, his breath coming out in pants, and his expression, ready to kill.

Anastasia leaped up, her eyes bursting open, she turned from the monster, that was just beside her, to Alphonse, and cringed.

"_Stupid"_ she thought to herself

Anastasia quickly leaped into the air, her feet glowing a bright pink as she hovered in the sky, but before she had the chance to attack, she was flung to the ground.

"Are you crazy?" Alphonse barked, lying down underneath Anastasia, he'd grabbed her, and turned her so that she wouldn't hit the ground, he was extremely, ticked off.

"Huh?" Anastasia blurted out in her confusion, she was on top of him, and their faces were so close. Alphonse suddenly sat up, his arms cradling around Anastasia's shoulders as they gazed at one another.

"How could you fall asleep in a place like this? Don't you know it's dangerous?" He exclaimed

"B-b-but" her eyebrows furrowed "I can take care of myself, why are you here anyway!"

Alphonse watched her with intense eyes

"'You can take care of yourself'? You were just about to be who-knows-what-ed by that mist thing!" Anastasia lowered her head a little, refusing to look him in the eye

"But" she whispered, finishing the sentence in her head

"_I was faking"_ she thought _"I hadn't actually been asleep, well I had been, but I was still on alert, I was gonna kill that monster when it was close enough, but I sensed your presence, so…I wanted to see what would happen…Idiot, you shouldn't have done that"_ she felt Alphonse's hand on her cheek, he tilted her head to face him, those intense blood-red eyes were so warm, she wanted to melt.

"Listen" he said, he was so close she could feel his breath on her

"I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt" they could've sat there for an eternity, gazing into one another's eyes, so close that she could feel his breath on her lips, it smelled like cinnamon. If only the creature hadn't ruined it.

Yes, the creature, poor guy. Came into the room a dark and evil beast, ended up being an unacknowledged bystander of this dramatic moment; it turned to the camera that was on one of the shelves, hidden amidst its junk, he shrugged, his eyes pleading for help, displaying his confusion; but, it quickly melted back into the shadows, realizing that one superheroes would've been hard enough, but two, especially when one of them was _his_, the master of darkness' step-son, no way. And with a howl, to snap the two out of their moment, it disappeared.

Anastasia peered around the room

"It's gone" she whispered, turning back to face Alphonse, but as soon as their eyes locked she turned away, her face flushing red, while Alphonse turned away from her, merely casting a glance in his direction. Suddenly he stood up, handing her a hand, Anastasia stared at it, then back up at Alphonse, and scrunched her face. Alphonse stared at her, at first puzzled, but with a roll of his eyes he squatted turned around, squatting on his knees, Anastasia beamed cheerfully, and hopped onto his back, and soon the two had left the room. The giant hole that replaced the whole wall, ignored.

"So" Anastasia said, her arms hooked around Alphonse's neck, and his hooked under her legs

"Would it really matter that much to you if I died?" She couldn't hold back the sheepish smile that curved her lips, so instead she rested the side of her head against Alphonse's back, his walking slowed for a moment, but he continued at his previous pace in a matter of moments. When she realized that he wasn't going to reply, she decided to ask again, but first, she craned her neck to the side of his face to see his reaction. Alphonse's peeks turned slightly pink as he glanced at Anastasia from the corner of his eyes

"Aren't you going to answer?" She asked, pressuring him, for a moment he didn't say anything, but she wouldn't give up so easily, but suddenly he replied

"Remember the other day? In Home Ec., when I thought that I was sick, because my heart was beating really fast after kissing you" his voice lowered at the last two words, and Anastasia could feel herself grow red.

"Y-you mean today" She asked teasingly, trying to hide her embarrassment

"Yeah" she added

Alphonse's mind was so cluttered he'd forgotten that the kiss had been only that morning

"Well, one of my previous step-fathers, had a son, so my uncle told me a story about these two people who fell in love with each other, at the time, I'd thought of it as any other cheesy love story, but…well, just listen to it"

"_I love you" there, she'd said it, she'd uttered those three forbidden words, so all that was left was, how would he take it. At first he was shocked, he'd never realized she'd felt that way about him, but now that he thought back, there's always been hints and clues, leaking her true emotions, he'd just managed to never see them. So the main question was, what about him? There were millions of other questions, like: how could they possibly be together, they were br-stepbrother and sister. What would people think? How would they be able to survive? Millions of scattered question floating in the air, but only one was truly important. And, he realized, he did. He didn't love her in the form of a sister, but something else entirely; and suddenly he realized what all the emotions he'd felt when she was around him were, the things he did, the things he said, his urge to protect her, to make her laugh, to make her smile, to make her happy in this forsaken world._

"_I love you, too" he replied, his face a slight pink, and at the she smiled, an unbelievably cheerfully angelic smile that could lighten up the deepest, darkest corners of their world. But that was the problem, in their world of darkness, something so angelic was not allowed._

"What happened then?" Anastasia asked

"They lived together, they'd had hard times of course, something like that wasn't right, but they survived"

"Um, well, my point was, my…_stepfather_'s uncle told me " there was something about the way he said the word

"-Told me exactly how'd he'd felt, he was just so lost in the story he couldn't stop talking, always, what I realized while I was coming here was…"

"What?" Anastasia asked

"That I feel the same way…about you"

Arielle cheered as the roller coaster went through another set of loops, she looked down to see the rest of Toyland, and then she turned towards BunSti, her mind stable for a moment, and she realized something she'd missed all along. The roller coaster was fast, it was extremely fast, it was so rapid that her own hand appeared a blur; her stomach lurched as the ride went through a loop, how had she managed to not notice? It was moving so fast, how could she-Arielle froze in her tracks, in her thoughts, in time. The roller coaster tracks suddenly switched, instead of turning left, like it had the past couple of times, it turned right, and what was so terrible about this sudden change was, that she was heading straight first for a wall. Arielle didn't even have the chance to scream, it wasn't because her voice wouldn't come out of her throat, it wasn't because the air that suddenly seemed to crush her chest wouldn't let her speak, but it was because she was only a few inches away from the wall.

'_Boom!'_

Arielle turned back to see the explosion, she'd made it just in time. She let out a sigh of relief

"_I have to get back home"_ she thought, how long had she been there? It'd felt like a few minutes, but she knew that couldn't be true, especially since the sky outside the window was painted a million warm colors, the sun was setting, she had to get home. Just as her hand outstretched to turn the doorknob, the door jerked open, to reveal Aido.

"Why are we following the signs? It's obviously a trap!" Anastasia screamed, she glanced back to check how far they were from, _it_. Her eyes grew large as she realized the giant wrecking ball that speedily rolled after them was only inches away

"Um, Alph-"

"Don't worry!" He yelled back "I won't let anything hurt you"

"Aww, that's so sweet" Anastasia cooed, then came to her senses as she realized, now was not the time, but she saw him grin

"Um, Alpha?"

"Yea?" He called back

"It's right behind us"

"Oh sh**" quickly he flung open a door at random and lunged in, closing it behind him.

Alphonse panted, Anastasia fastened her arms around Alphonse, she didn't really know what to do. Alphonse cocked his head to the side to give her a confident grin, she smiled back, but the most unexpected thing suddenly happed.

"Anastasia?" Alexis called out

Anastasia and Alphonse froze, staring at about a hundred clones, staring back at them

"_Muwahahahahaha! Only one Powerpuff remains, now to-what's this? Aido? What is he doing here? No matter, I will make use of him just as I did of Alphonse, although, it does warm my heart to see them helping me in such a simple ordeal. But of course, I am their _father_, and they are my _sons._"_

Both Arielle and Aido froze dead in their tracks when a sudden sign appeared out of nowhere, it read:

"_**Go that way to see your sisters"**_

Arielle stared at it, her hand rising to her mouth

"Alexis, Anastasia, they're here?" She turned to face Aido, who gave her a small smile and a slight nod, and both followed the sign, the strange thing was, signs kept on appearing at random, guiding them. Of course they knew it was a trap, frankly, they didn't care.

Anastasia's head whipped in the direction of the voice, but all she saw was a reflection of herself, there were mirrors all over the room, watching her, hiding her, copying her, It was extremely creepy… and quiet.

"Anastasia, what are you doing here, with Alphonse?" Alexis called out from somewhere in the maze of mirrors

"Alexis, where are you?" Anastasia replied with a blush

"How were you even able to see us?"

"Well you're right in front of me, what do you expect?" Alexis called back, Anastasia froze in her tracks, she shot a nervous glance at Alphonse, who seemed to be examining the mirrors, quickly she grabbed him by the wrist, trying to find her way through the haze.

"There's something wrong with this place" she replied to Alphonse's confused gaze, his eyebrow rose at the comment, Anastasia lurched her whole head around to face him, their footsteps stopping.

"How is it possible, for her to be able to see us, without us seeing a single mirror reflecting her?" She asked

"There's someone else in here"

"It says to go in here" Arielle stated as she turned from the sign to the wooden door before them, she turned to Aido, who replied with his usual blank exterior, but not before he popped a giant bubble in her face. Arielle giggled, then she turned to the door once again, she placed her hand the on brass doorknob and turned it.

Inside was a room filled with mirrors, each reflecting the two of them, it was extremely creepy. Arielle whirled her entire body around and dashed beside Aido, clutching his arm in her hands as she pulled herself to him, he turned to face her, but looked straight ahead once again as he saw Arielle's frightened expression. And they began to move forward.

Alexis turned from the two figures that stood eerily in a few of the mirrors. Anastasia was one of them, but she looked...different. Her long auburn hair was held together by a bow, but it was...different, it was no longer a bow, nor was it on the right side of her head, just above her ear, instead, it was placed on the top of her head, swirls, curls and twirls creating a hair band as they jutted all the way to her legs, ending in snake-like forked tongues. Her bright, pink colored eyes were replaced with iris' a few shades darker; her eyelids smeared with a red the shade of blood. Even her eyelashes seemed...evil, long, dark and pointed, fanning out with over-confident pride. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her expression murderously dark, she glared at Alexis through the reflection in the mirror, and it sent a chill down her spine. Anastasia wore a Scarlet Red dress that began as a wide turtle-neck, and ended at her mid-thigh, it had no sleeves and she wore a small black vest over it that ended just at her ribcage. A thick black lace stretched around her stomach. A pair of sleeves suddenly began at her arms, in between her elbow and her shoulder, a black lace tightened it to her arm, but as it grew longer, it also grew wider, loosely hugging her arms as they ended in two outstretched sleeves at the palms of her hands, painted a dark scarlet red, just like her dress; at the bottom, the ruffled fabric was decorated with a pair of black laces ruffling along with the sleeves' ends; underneath she wore knee-high black gladiator sandals.

Beside her stood Alphonse, holding her in his arms, his bloody eyes filled with bloodlust and his expression-much similar to Anastasia's-that of a savage. Alexis was about to speak when the abrupt noise of a quickly opened door boomed from behind her, she turned around to see, Ace.

It was then that Alexis realized she was standing just at the entrance, Ace stood at the door, his expression panicked.

"Ace?" Alexis called out, suddenly his features calmed as he focused on the figure before him, he smiled, the tension slowly easing from his body

"What are you doing here?" Alexis asked a few moments later, they'd decided to search the maze, seeing as Anastasia and Alphonse appeared to be trapped inside of it, a strange feeling in Alexis' gut clung to her ever since she'd turned around to face the mirror, and the reflection inside of it had disappeared.

"Huh?" Ace's head snapped to face her, his hands in his pockets; he'd been examining the mirrors, an uneasy feeling overtaking him.

"What are you doing here?" Alexis repeated

"Oh, well…"

_Ace casually gaited over towards the Convenience Store across the road, but a sudden bright whirl of Forest Green light whipped past him, a sudden sly smirk slithered up his face as he found himself following his light a few moments later._

"Alphonse, there's something _really_ strange about this place" Anastasia whispered as she clung to Alphonse's arm, frantically searching each mirror. Her eyes suddenly widened and a small blush crept up her cheeks as Alphonse's gentle fingers rustled through her hair. Her head snapped to the side, her Cherry Blossom eyes twinkling as she gazed at him.

Alphonse returned Anastasia's gaze, her innocent expression so adorable it brought a smile to his face.

"Don't worry" he said "You're safe with me"

Suddenly a bright flash froze them both in their tracks, before Anastasia was able to let out a scream, the bright light engulfed them both.

Anastasia looked around the room, it was a swirling haze of darkness, she strolled around, searching for a way out, when suddenly, she saw a long, rectangular mirror. Bordered in carvings, made of ice. That's right. The carvings were all created with detailed little ice crystals that twinkled with their deathly beauty, the glass looked, frozen. It looked like frost sitting atop grass, or a frozen reflection of herself in ice, except, it wasn't her. The girl's fine lips were set in a straight line, and her eyes closed. Just like a girl inside of a portrait. A girl behind a wall of frozen glass. Anastasia's hand cautiously touched the frozen glass, as if drawn to it. Suddenly the girl's eyes snapped open, revealing deathly bright red eyes, like Alphonse's, but a few shades lighter. It was a girl, with wild auburn hair, and a ridiculously long ribbon that stretched lower than her hair, a snake's forked tongue, that was what it looked like. Only, the snake had and curled in little rings, all the way to the floor. She gave her a cocky smirk that instantly slithered up her face as she witnessed Anastasia's startled expression. Anastasia on the other hand, couldn't believe it. Here she stood, in front of a frosty mirror, staring at what should have been her reflection, but wasn't. The girl stood mightily, her nose rising into the air as her triumphant smirk widened into a toothy one, that was when Anastasia's eyebrows furrowed, she glared at the arrogantly confident reflection that stared back at her.

"Sup" she said, with a tilt of her head.

Arielle held onto Aido's arm, the room was eerie and he felt like a shining white knight in the darkness, she smiled a small smile even though her eyebrows were still curved in worry. She caught movement from the corner of her eye, her head snapped to the side, but all she saw was a startled reflection. Aido seemed to have stopped, she turned to face him, but he was looking to the mirror on his side. Arielle craned her neck, curious to what he was looking at, and what she saw, startled, infuriated and angered her all at once. In the mirror, which should have been reflecting the two, she saw a girl, with pale blonde hair tied into two high ponytail that poked the ground in curls, held together by a navy blue-a few shades darker than hers, but still lighter than Aido's- bow, its edges as sharp as needles, she wore a thick noodle-stripped belly shirt. Her navel was pierced with a silver hoop, three beads, one a Sky Blue, the other a dark shade of Orphan Blue, and the bead after that was Navy Blue. She wore short, dark, denim shorts, a pair of fishnet stockings ran along her curved legs and into a pair of Navy Blue knee-high, combat boots. She wore silver bangles, and a fang protruded from her upper lip, piercing her bottom lip. Not only was the girl a…darker imitation of her, but she had her hand caressing a certain blonde-haired boys cheek, Aido's cheek. Her eyes fluttered seductively and her face inched closer towards his. Arielle's lip quivered, but at the same time her blood boiled, who _was_ she? And why was she _touching_ him? But suddenly she froze, her eyes blinked twice, and grew wide. The girl in the mirror, appeared to be a reflection, but of whom? No one stood in that hallway besides her and Aido, so how could she possibly be caressing his cheek, without her noticing? Her head snapped to the side in search, but froze at the reflection gazing back at her. Her hand automatically placed itself onto the glass, her eyes worriedly reaching for the boy frozen behind the mirror, his hand outstretched, as if calling for someone, grasping for them, yet unable to. But just as the palm of Arielle's hand rested against the mirror beside her, a blinding light engulfed her, the both of them.

Arielle stared at her reflection in dismay, it appeared to be the same girl, long ponytails, menacing blue eyes, and fishnet stockings. The long rectangular portal of a mirror that she peered through was bordered in beautiful liquid carvings. Yup, water. It was water floating in thin air, its structure had somehow been deformed to stay exactly in spot, it appeared. The girl smiled back at her in a rather calm manner, her eyes menacing, but relaxed, her long eyelashes fluttering with each blink, she stood with her lips in a cocky half-smile, her fang revealed just the same as before.

She motioned for Arielle to come closer, Arielle obeyed, unsure of what else to do, she gently lay her hand on the glass as she leaned in closer, but a sudden ripple under her skin caused her to flinch. She jumped back, startled, then slowly, and hesitantly, she crept the palm of her hand back onto the glass, the structure seemed to ripple through contact. Her head shot back up to look at the girl, who seemed to be pouting, but suddenly her eyes twinkled with mischief as her eyebrows furrowed and a sly smile crossed her lips. Gently she placed her hand against Arielle's, from the other side of the mirror, they didn't touch, at least not through skin, but their was a definite tingle as their two reflections came in contact. Suddenly the girl's innocent smile was replaced with her old sly one as their fingers somehow entwined in their reflection. A shot of electricity, literal electricity shot through Arielle's arm, but it seemed…faded. As if its power could've been much stronger, and for some reason, Arielle had the feeling that if the girl wasn't trapped inside of the mirror, that spark could have torn her arm off, but for now, it just made her jump back. Arielle's eyebrows furrowed, but the girl simply gave her an innocent expression, slowly she inched her ear closer to the glass, motioning for Arielle to do the same, hesitantly, Arielle followed, once again, not too sure why. When her ear was pressed against the glass, the girl abruptly turned her head, her lips at her ear, and shrieked.

Alphonse stared at the reflection before him, the mirror that he stared into appeared to be…melting? Small droplets of water that seemed to blend with the glass trickled down the mirro-no, it wasn't water, no it was the glass itself, it seemed to melt and burn, engraving itself into the mirror as it streaked down, yet perfectly clear, as if water sliding down without a trace. It was bordered in swirling flames, each so delicate, yet so dangerous; deathly beauty. His eyebrows were furrowed, he glared at the menacing reflection of himself that stared back. Wild and ambitious fiery red hair, a maroon cap of the darkest shade that it almost faded to black, an orange tail poking out from it, stretching all the way to the calves of his knees, but at the moment, it seemed to encircle him, as if a protective shield. His eyes were darkened because of the unruly hair that shadowed his face, and because the boy seemed to be…sleeping. Yes, he seemed asleep, as if in a slumber, but…Alphonse had the feeling that he was soon to be awakened. He inspected the mirror, then, hesitantly, he brought his hand to the glass, and placed the palm of his hand onto it. The structure of the object seemed to burn under contact, as if a sheet of paper lit on fire, the way it folds in onto itself, churning and curving, until it is nothing more than a mist of ashes. But the mirror was not left with any imprint, no, it remained as clear as before, as if swiped clean the harder the force of his hand against the burning glass. Alphonse's eyes turned wide as he realized that it seemed to be, slowly, sucking him in. Quickly he grabbed his seized arm and pulled on it, but to no prevail, the small wind tunnel seemed to pull him in faster, and before he knew it, he fell through the cackling glass, as if firewood, sparks flying out if it, but surprisingly seeming to not harm him. And soon, Alphonse had disappeared into the mirror, the glass cackling as it ignited in swirling flames as he lunged through, but refusing to shatter.

Aido blankly stared at the reflection before him, before him stood a boy, similar to him, but at the same time different, which was strange because it was supposedly his reflection. He turned his head from side to side, peering into the darkness, no sight of Arielle. Slowly he took one last look at the boy, and stepped around the mirror. The mirror was bordered in small holes of wind, too tiny to be of harm, his hand rested itself against the glass as he was about to step around it, but just as he took one step, he was sucked in, at the speed of a spiraling tornado.

"Man, I'm tired" Alexis complained, shooting a glance at the mirror beside her, her gut telling her that there was something wrong with this place over and over again, which was why she tried to remain cautious, but how long had they been walking? It felt like forever. She accidentally bumped the side of her head into Ace's back when he abruptly stopped in front of her. She stepped back, startled, she pulled back her right arm, ready to slap the side of his head when he suddenly ducked, just in time because it sent Alexis off balance, and she ended up flipping into his arms. Alexis blinked, her arms wound around Ace's neck, and their faces so close she could feel his breath, it smelled like peppermint. A sly smile spread across Ace's face

"You know, if you keep doing this kind of stuff, the others are gonna find out about us" Alexis blushed, but her body wouldn't budge, and her face became cherry red at the fact. Ace chuckled

"Okay, okay. But I'd rather keep it a secret" he said as he stood up, Alexis strewn over his arms as he held her close. A flash of grief flashed before Alexis' face

"_He doesn't want anyone to know…why?"_ Ace caught her uncertainty and smiled

"It's way more fun to keep it a secret" he said, Alexis smiled, but her smile disappeared when Ace abruptly froze, his face growing pale as he stared straight ahead. Alexis followed his gaze, her eyes widened as she stared straight ahead at a long, mirror. Surrounding them was utter darkness, she didn't know how they'd gotten there, but they had, and this time, it wasn't just her gut, her mind was screaming in panic too. Ace refused to lift his gaze, his legs slowly shifted towards the mirror, staring at a girl, similar to Alexis, but different. For one thing, she wore fishnet stockings underneath a tight black mini-skirt. Along with an Ever Green tube top, its shade almost black. A thick, spiked collar was fastened around her slender neck, a pair of thin, fingerless gloves on her hands that ended at her wrist, where she'd placed a couple of spiked bracelets that resembled her collar so. A spiked black belt ran down her waist, toppling over her black mini-skirt, her fishnet stockings ran into a pair of combat boots. Alexis felt tossed aside, why? Because Ace was staring at the girl with such intensity that Alexis felt like he was, well, shocked, and at the same time, extremely happy to see her.

"I'M GONNA KICK YOUR A**!" The blonde haired girl exclaimed, Arielle stepped back, well, jumped back, in fact, the girl had screamed so hard that she'd fallen backwards. Arielle stared up at the girl in shock, who seemed to be laughing her head off

"Y-you can talk?" She gasped, which brought the girl's laughter to mere hiccups, suddenly her expression became serious, she leaned into the mirror

"Are you stupid?" She asked, Arielle blinked

"Um, no" the girl gasped

"Ohmygosh, how _dare_ you?" She exclaimed angrily

"How dare you call me stupid!"

"What? I didn't!" Replied Arielle, leaping to her feet

"How dare you call me stupid!"

"I said I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes! My names Cecilia, YES!"

Alexis stared at her, her eye twitched

"Hey, Anastasia" the girl in the mirror greeted, Anastasia's eyebrows furrowed

"How do you know my name?" Anastasia asked

"Oh, I know a lot about you, for example" she smirked

"You have a plush toy, and you can't go to sleep without it-wow, yesterday must've been hard-but nobody knows about it" Anastasia blushed, glancing around before turning to face her reflection once again

"Yesterday, _someone_ was feeling a bit inferior about her chest size" she sang

"When you were five, you had your first crush" her eyes seemed to glare threateningly

"But you just had to go and make him explode" Anastasia opened her mouth in protest but the girl just wouldn't quit

"When you were eight, the person beside you ripped one, and your so-called best friend said it was you"

"One time, when you were flying through the _beloved_ city of Townsville, you didn't realize that you had a string of toilet paper trailing you until Jomo-I mean Mojo Jojo" she smirked "crept up behind you, and burst out laughing so hard you didn't even have to defeat him, poor guy passed out right then and there"

"Oh, that reminds me, when you had your first period, you fainted" Anastasia's cheeks burned a bright red

"_Someone_ mistook her period as a sign of death, hmm? And to think, she's the smart one"

"I was young! And no one tol-" Anastasia blurted out, but the girl interrupted her

"Yeah, people don't tell you anything do they, cause I remember this one time where your bikini top fell off, nice flash, Leader Girl" Anastasia's mouth was glued shut and her cheeks painted red

"Oh, and this is a new one, you would be a total wreck without Alphonse by your side"

Anastasia's eyes glared at the girl at that last one, but only because she seemed to be giving her a look as she said it, and her voice seemed to change when his name rolled off her tongue, the girl noticed

"Oh, feisty are we?" She smirked

"Who the hell are you?" Anastasia asked, seeping as much ferocity and determination into her voice as possible

The girl smiled

"Celestia"

A chill ran down Anastasia's spine, the smile that the girl held revealed her fangs, her entire being itself, just hearing her name made her feel like they'd known each other all their lives, yet never had the chance to meet.

"Why are you here?" She asked, another question rolling off of her tongue

"What the hell is going on?"

Celestia smiled, seemingly pleased

"Oh, just wanted to say hi" her smile retreated as she suddenly bit the bottom of her lip, a gesture that surprised Anastasia

"So" she said, twirling a strand of hair

"You and Alphonse…what kind of a relationship do you two have?" Anastasia was taken aback at Celestia's sudden actions, but Anastasia's body seemed to be overtaken by another sudden chill, she stared at Cecilia, her lips in a fine line and her eyes like glass.

"You're gonna die!" A cheery voice sang, much similar to his own, Aido looked around, surrounding him were giant tornadoes, twirling, spinning, but making no sound, and remaining in one spot. The strangest thing was, even stranger than the fact that having multiple tornadoes spiral around him appeared normal, as if it were meant to be that way, was that he felt like he wasn't even there. He felt as if he was floating in thin air, as if he slipped between the cracks into the body of a ghost, as if invisible, as if unreal.

"_What?" _He thought, seeing as he couldn't find his lips to move, his voice echoed in the darkness

"You're gonna die!" The voice repeated, just as cheerful

"_What…what are you talking about? Who are you?…_Where_ are you?" _The questions racing through his mind bounced back to him from somewhere in the darkness

"He's gonna kill you! So you'd better watch out!"

"_What? Who-why?"_

"Because" the voice seemed to stop "You like her"

Aido froze

"_Her meaning…" _his voice trailed off, realizing that his thoughts were being broadcasted, suddenly an image of Arielle's smiling face crossed his mind

"Yeah. Yeah!" The voice suddenly cheered

"I remember! That's her, that's her!"

"_Arielle?" _Aido couldn't stop his mind from speaking

"She's gonna die! She's gonna die!" The voice sang, sounding like a five year old

"_What do you mean 'she's gonna die'?" _

"He's gonna kill her! He's gonna kill her!" It continued to sing in the same tune

"_What the hell are you talking about!" _Aido burst, his blood-which was who knows where-rising to a boil

"That Arielle chick! She's gonna die! And he's gonna kill her!" He stated matter-of-factly, as if it was an ordinary, everyday thing

"Who's _gonna kill her?" _Aido growled

"His Highness, of course!"

"_Who?"_

"His Highness! King, ruler of The Land Behind The Glass"

"_What the hell are you talking about?" _Aido exclaimed

"_Who the hell is he, and who the hell are you? What's the Land Behind The Glass and where the hell am I?" _Aido barked, his voice venomously ferocious, but the boy merely laughed, an innocent laugh that echoed in the darkness, but still it was enough to drive one to insanity.

"I'm a Rebel, and you…well, actually, I'm your reflection, my names Casper. And as for the King" he paused

"He's your father"

Alphonse felt weightless, surreal. There was nothing but spiraling hoops, or flaming strings of fire.

Suddenly a voice called out through the room of lit flames

"Who are you?" It squeaked, a voice similar to his own, but at the same time, not.

Alphonse's gaze shifted around, but no one was in sight

"_Alphonse"_ he said, but his voice didn't feel like it came from his lips, heck, he couldn't even tell where the hell his lips were. His voice just seemed to echo around the room, whispered from one flame to another.

"I'm Cullen" it replied, his voice didn't seem very…strong. As if he were cowering under him, even though neither of them were in each other's' sight.

"_Where is this place?" _Alphonse asked, but once again, his voice didn't seem to escape from his throat, it seemed to hang in the air and form sudden words.

"I-It's the dimension in between your world and m-mine" he stuttered, Alphonse's brow should have lifted to his response-if only he could tell where it was- when the boy continued to speak

"I-I bet you h-have a lot of questions, s-so I'll just answer them and leave"

"First of all, I am Cullen, your reflection, or rather, your opposite. You see, in my world, we are the complete opposites of the people in yours, we fill the void that is one, and split it in half to create good and bad, balance, some call it. A chance to live, others call it. In our world we have a ruler, a King. He is the only one to have no opposite. Therefore, unique from the rest, but I'm n-not aloud to tell you everything because His Highness instructed me to deliver a message to you:

'_Fool around in Light for now, but you will soon see Dark. Waste your time with the Powerpuff Girls, but the Powerpunks are waiting. As your father, I will do one kind act, and that is to tell you: choose one, right now, because it will only bring chaos to your world and mine. I will see you, son'"_

Celina?" Ace choked out, the girl in the mirror-Celina, smirked

"Ace, nice to see ya" she greeted, her voice naturally rude

"W-what are you _doing_ here?" He stuttered, why would he stutter?

"Well, I was supposed to deliver a message to the green from Light, but I guess the portal, or dimension thingy screwed up, anyways, where'd she go?" She asked, her voice and expression becoming more and more uninterested as her sentence neared to an end. Suddenly, both of their eyes drew to Alexis, who lay in Ace's arms, blushing and boiling all at once. She leaped out of his arms, standing face-to-face with Celina

"Yeah?" She asked, some of her anger seeping into her voice

"What do you want?"

"Look, Light Green, I'm supposed to give you some half-a**ed thing about the Land Behind The Mirrors, and my sisters and whatever. But I'd rather just get this over with, cause frankly, I don't give a s***" her eyes suddenly wandered to Ace "of course, it wouldn't kill me to stay longer, but I'll just give you the message and get it over with"

"We're together, why?" Anastasia said as her eyes glared daggers at Celestia, who seemed to flinch at her reply. She tried to cover it up.

"Oh, really?" She said with a smirk "wow, I never thought Alphonse would fall so low, I mean, I always thought he was one with high standards, guess a few years can change ya" her eyes suddenly widened, replacing the small hollow expression they'd had moments ago

"That reminds me, I still haven't delivered the message to you yet" her eyes suddenly turned to face Anastasia, glaring viciously, her cocky smirk returned and her expression dark, once again.

"Whatever, I still have to give you that stupid message that His Highness told me to give you" she rolled her eyes, gazing intently at Arielle

"Anastasia" Celestia hissed "You, and your sisters, better be cautious, cause we're gonna destroy your happy little world and crush it to pathetic little pieces. One-by-one. And there's nothing you can do to stop us" suddenly Celina's reflection in the mirror began to fade, and Anastasia accidentally blurted out a question:

"Who?" With a fading whisper, Celestia replied:

"The Powerpunks Girls"

"Poor little Arielle, just watch what we do to you and your stupid, wimpy little sisters. We're gonna crush you, and totally ruin your worthless little lives, not to mention, we are _so_ gonna get your guys" suddenly Cecilia's reflection began to fade, her eyes widened as she turned from side to side "what? Already? But I'm not done yet! I still had more to go! That's not fair!" She whined "I am _so_ not finished Arielle, I swear, in the name of the Powerpunks Girls, I am _so_ gonna ruin your life!" She shrieked, and finally disappeared.

Ace watched Alexis and Celina in awe. Why? Why did it have to be _now_? Why was it that his ex-girlfriend decided to show up just when he was connecting with Alexis? He mentally slapped himself, he'd acted like such a fool, gawking at Celina like that, but could he help it? The last time he'd seen her was back when Grim was still their step-father, and it'd been years! A memory flashed through his mind:

"_Celina? What're you doing here?" I asked my girlfriend, who smirked in response_

"_Guess what?" She asked, her expression devious_

"_What?" I asked, smiling, _

"_I'm not really supposed to tell you this. Okay, so I heard that His Highness is going to be coming down here!" She answered, grinning. I cocked my eyebrow_

"_His Highness, is coming _here_? To _him_? But why?" I asked, Celina shook her head_

"_I dunno" she replied "but it's so awesome! You get to meet the King of darkness, and the Land Behind the Glass" she added_

It wasn't awesome, not at all. In fact, it had been horrible. That one visit had changed their lives in the past, and was to change it in the future to come as well.

"Here's the message, Light Green" Celina said with a smirk as Alexis scowled at the nickname Celina had decided to give her, although to her it made no sense; Celina had her reasons to why she called her that.

"You'd better watch out, cause the three of us are gonna kick you, and your sisters' a**es, from here, all the way to China, heck, we gonna get you bad, cause the pathetic little _happy days_ you've been having, are gone." And with that, she disappeared.

A bright white light flashed Alexis and Ace back to the room filled with mirrors, Alexis realized that the gut feeling she'd had was gone, replaced by a small tingle of caution, but nothing serious. Her head whipped around to find herself face-to-face with Ace. They were back in the same position they'd been in before, he carried her in his arms and her hands wove behind his neck. Suddenly her eyebrows knit together, her blood boiling.

"F*** you!" She shrieked

Alexis pulled her arm back, her fist layered with a stone glove, and slammed Ace right in the chest. He flew back, knocking down a few of the mirrors, shattering others.

Anastasia whipped her head to the side, finding Alphonse standing beside her, in the same position as before. They stared at one another, their eyes locking, and neither of them showing any movement, but their heads quickly snapped in random directions to the sound of Alexis' shriek accompanied by the echo of shattering glass.

Arielle and Aido stood side-by-side, gazing at one another

"Are you okay?" He asked, startling Arielle in the process

"Um, uh, yeah" she replied, confused as to how it was possible for quiet Aido to break the silence when he usually let it hang. He let out a sigh of relief

"Good, I thought you got hu-" a sudden scream-from Alexis' lips- and shattering of glass interrupted Aido, both teenagers looked around the room, then back at one another.

"What was-" Ace stopped himself mid-way as his eyes rested on a teary, and angry Alexis. Teary. She was about to cry.

"Who is she?" She exclaimed, and at once Ace realized, he slightly lowered his head, the guilt getting to him.

Arielle let out a broken scoff

"Heh, of course. You, you're no better than Pablo. I'm just some toy to you, aren't I?" Ace's head snapped to face Arielle, who had tears streaming down her cheek. She quickly rubbed at them with her forearm, refusing to stop, but hiding her misty eyes behind her arm as she spoke

"Wow, I should've known, who was she, Ace? Does she know about 'us'?" Ace stood up, walking up to her, Alexis, who had stopped rubbing at her eyes with her arms, glared at him

"Don't worry, I don't get beaten too easily. I'm not gonna go cry in my pillow, or pour my eyes out for you, don't worry. I don't do whatever that s*** is" she paused, facing the ground, her bangs overshadowing her eyes as she said:

"But did you _have_ to choose me to play aro-" her words were cut short as Ace suddenly embraced her. She stared at his chest at first, wide-eyed, but she couldn't help the tears that streamed down her cheeks, so she decided to bury her face in his shirt, if only to hide them.

"There's nothing going on between me and her" he said "we used to go out, sure, but she's my ex-girlfriend now. And besides, there's someone else that I like" Alexis' whimpering suddenly stopped, she parted away from him-just a little bit- to look into his eyes

"Who?" She squeaked, Ace smiled at how adorable her flushed face, misty eyes and worried expression appeared, but he also swore to himself that he would never make her cry again. Not if she cared enough for him to show him her soft side.

"You"

Aido and Arielle walked down the halls in silence, it had become…awkward, with the threats, information, and little adventure they'd just experienced. Suddenly, a loud explosion erupted from behind them, the whirled their startled bodies around to come face to face with the twinkling stars in the night sky. Someone had blown off the ceiling.

Anastasia let out a small, irritated scream, her hands acting on their own as she outstretched her arms and cupped her hands together, pumping energy into the palms of her hands, a small pink orb of energy appeared, a sharp laser of pink energy shooting for it, blowing off the ceiling, well, not just the ceiling. Her energy had been so powerful that it blew off the ceiling, and everything above them, so basically, she'd blown off the right portion of the house, including an uneven half of the other side of the mansion. She smiled as she was greeted by fresh, cool wind and twinkling stars. She flew into the sky, Alphonse trailing her, smiling. She scoped the room to find Arielle, Alexis and Ace and Aido. She called over to them, Ace and Alexis-from her distance she couldn't see them very clearly-quickly jumped away from one another, each of them blushed while Alexis smiled sheepishly as they followed the two leaders in the sky. Anastasia called for Arielle next, Arielle turned to face Aido, who was unaware, then she turned back towards the remainder of the group.

"We'll see you guys later!" She yelled, with a moment of hesitation, the four decided to leave the two love-birds alone.

"Come on!" Arielle gently pulled on Aido's wrist as she beamed, her expression cheerful as they zipped through the mansion. She paused in front of the room she'd first been in, with the roller coaster, she turned the doorknob, which fell right off as soon as she twisted it, but the door creaked open nonetheless; to reveal the room. Anastasia's attack had blown off portions of the walls of the room in a slanted position, the Ferris Wheel remained high and proud though, colorful lights blinking the in darkness, but illuminated by the moon. Arielle pulled Aido towards the Ferris Wheel, grinning from ear to ear.

"_Ahh, that trip to the bathroom took longer than I expected…but why was the Ostrich in there?" _He thought to himself _"Nonetheless" _he continued _"I must now introduce myself to the Powerpuff Girls, well, re-introduce because this is not the first time we've met, but still, we have not seen each other in a long period of time…anyways, I must hurry before they grow impatient and do something reckless which would falter my genius plan to make a big introduction, for if that was changed, there would no longer be a point to having them here because that was the only reason that I needed them here, in this mansion" _he placed his furry hands on the doorknob, and with a smirk, jerked it open

"Welcome, Powerpuff Girls, yes, it is I, Mojo Joj-" he froze as his eyes rested on the giant hole in the right side of the mansion, he screamed, he fainted.

They watched as the Ferris Wheel carried them to the very top, where it abruptly froze, the view was beautiful, and the air crisp and fresh. The moon was large and bright, as if it were only a mile away. Arielle slowly leaned her lead onto Aido's shoulder, smiling sheepishly as she closed her eyes. Aido smiled slightly, his cheeks turning pink, and slowly put his arm around Arielle, watching as the Ferris Wheel slowly descended back to the bottom.

* * *

_Blossom: Hey, where's Arielle?_

_Buttercup: Don't you remember, Leader Girl? We left her back at the mansion_

_Blossom: Yeah, but that was like, half an hour ago..._

_Buttercup: Whatever, I'm sure she's fine with that idio-_

_Bubbles: *Walks into the house*_

_Blossom: Bubbles, what's wrong?_

_Bubbles: *Face flushed, eyes hazy*_

_Oh, nothing's wrong, I feel wonderful!_

_Blossom & Buttercup: *Exchange glaces*_

_...Okay..._

_Buttercup: So, what'd you guys do?_

_Bubbles: *Giggles*_

_Oh, nothing, I'm going to me room, good-night._

_Buttercup: So, we threatenin her by tyin her up_

_*Get a rope from behind her back*_

_Or are we gettin her crazy on sugar again?_

_Blossom: Buttercup! That's not right! You remember what happened last time!_

_Buttercup: Yeah, we got her to tell us about her secret room where she keeps all the animals_

_Blossom: No! We ate the sugar by accident! We ended up bull riding through the streets of Townsville!_

_Buttercup: Oh yeah...so, we aren't gonna try and get what happened outta her?_

_Blossom: ...Get the rope_

* * *

Talking Dog: So, what'd you guys think? Aww, wasn't it adorable with the Bubbles and Boomer Ferris Wheel scene? But what about Butch, Brute and Buttercup? Will he leave Buttercup for Brute? Or will something even crazier happen altogether? What did His Highness mean by Light and Dark? I could talk to you guys all nigh-ooh, a fire hydrant!

* * *

**Chapter 8:** Why is it that they're acting so strange? And it isn't because of their encounter with the Powerpunk Girls and the Rebellious Boys. It's almost like they-oops, that'd be too much info. Stay tuned! For **Bittersweet, Love & Life!**

**Sneak Pea-wait, I already gave you a sneak peak...oh, whatever! Here it is...but different:**

_Aww, isn't that nice? Anastasia got a fanclub!_

_Wait, Arielle is being seen in a new perspective? What kind: Smartitude...kind...(what?)_

_Wow, is it just me, or is Arielle acting more guyish than usual?_

* * *

**Gossip Star:**

**(About the Rebellious Boys, I know, I know, but I think I heard it somewhere and it seems to fit...I think...,)**

**Okay, I know this chapter took forever to come out, but that's mostly because I gave you guys a Sneak Peak of Chapter 8, and well, I couldn't break it up that way, and because I am not too creative T^T**

**So I hope You Enjoyed!**


	8. Gossip Star

_**Gossip Star: Final**_

Hey Guys!

I'm sorry to say this, but, I'm deciding on quitting Fanfiction.

*Pause for dramatic effect*

"Oh M Gee"

I guess I'm just tired of it, and it seems my stories aren't actually going anywhere, I hope you enjoyed reading them while they lasted. And if anyone wants to continue my story for me, go ahead! Just send me a PM with a link to it! Hope you have as much fun writing about the romance, friendship, angst/history, e.t.c as much as I did. I just want you all to know, I really appreciated and loved the reviews and visitors. But, well, I can't say that I'm sorry to leave Fanfiction. Because, well, it had me obsessed, and it also took up alot of time that I didn't really have. I want to stop writing my versions of stories that belong to other people, and start creating my own once again. I had alot of fun, meeting new people on here and getting the chance to talk to them, but I guess its time for me to leave. But its not like you'll never see me again! You might see a random comment somewhere in your reviews, where you surprisingly see the name FKS. I'm not giving up on the site completely, I'll probably read some of its stories when I suddenly feel like reminiscing in the old times, but it's not very likely for you to see much besides that.

And, another reason I'm not continuing with **Bittersweet, Love & Life **(and my other stories, too!) is because, well...I'm not really supposed to write about romance. Not only do i know nothing about romance (its true!T^T! Never been in a relationship before...don't judge me!) but I'm also not supposed to write about it (which explains why I haven't had anyone kiss yet), and yesterday, well, after seeing my father use my Laptop, the sheer agony of him coming upon my files was killing me. So, when he left, (call me...what do they call a person that acts first regrets later?...Although I'm not really regretting it, heck, I would've had a heart attack if my father went on my Laptop one more time! Its always agony thinking that any minute he could find my files!) I deleted all of my Fanfic Chapters/Stories, but I managed to save my originals, so I have nothing that is...a Fan Fic. I finally feel at ease, which is strange because I fell asleep last night a 2:00 A.M and woke up at 8:00 A.M (Yup, I was late for school...yipee...=.=, what was the point of those timings? You ask, well, the point it, I got 6 hours of sleep, and that's not a good thing. Definite no-no) that's the least amount of sleep I've had in a while, but anyways...where was I?

Oh yeah! Anyways

Kabhi Alvida To Naa Kehna, Likin Iss Dafa To Mujhe Jaana Hoga

_Never Say Good-bye, But This Time, I Must_

That's right! I'm Pakistani!

_**Gossip Star, Love Farah**_


End file.
